Wedding Blues
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Lotor Allura pairing. While visiting Las Tibayas for Sven and Romelle's wedding, Allura wakes up in bed with her worst enemy. What happened to get them there, and why do they have wedding bands on their fingers!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters of Prince Lotor and Princess Allura. That right belongs to World Events Production. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is intended for fun only, no profit is being made off of this story.

--Michelle

It was a decidedly garish looking room, with bright shades of red, and pale pinks coloring the walls, with even a hint of lavender accents along the ceiling's edge. Even the furniture was painted a stark red color, couches and overstuffed chairs brimming with pink and purple cushions atop their plush surface. Bouquets of flowers tied with glittery gold and silver bows lined the table tops, and several buckets of chilled champagne clustered around the couch.

It was a room that looked as though it fit someone's odd idea of love in the flesh. In actuality, it looked as though cupid himself had thrown up, leaving one to wish they were colorblind in the face of all this red.

There was a hint of dark shades to break up the monotony of all that pink and red that enveloped the room. A black tunic rimmed with red on the sleeves lay discarded on the floor, along with blue leggings and black boots. They were spread out across the floor, as though hastily discarded without a care towards putting them in their proper place. They cast a trail towards the back of the room, leading up to a bed that was shaped like a heart in appearance, it's sheets of course being a dark red color.

And beneath those rose red sheets were two lumps, long in length and currently covered from head to toe. They weren't completely still, the one on the left was moving, slowly burrowing her way out of the sheets to blink sleepily at nothing in particular.

It was the ruler of planet Arus, princess Allura who sat up in the heart shaped bed, lips parting as she yawned out her sleepiness. For one brief instant she felt disoriented by all that red, Allura wondering where in the galaxy she was. But that was before memories started to push their way forward in her mind. Allura could remember arriving on planet Las Tibayas the day before, the princess giddy with excitement as she and her entourage arrived at their hotel.

Her cousin, Princess Romelle had been there to greet her, the blue eyed blonde looking radiant in her simple blue dress. The two princesses had embraced, all warm smiles and giggles, while the boys---the Voltron Force, had hung back scanning the crowds for any sign of danger. Not that there was any to be found, Romelle had hired the most expert of security, well paid men and women who were doing everything possible to keep all danger from the hotel.

The amount of security involved with the two princesses arrival on Las Tibayas was enough to rival the coming of several notable heads of states. Her cousin was simply making sure nothing would go wrong on her special day. Allura still couldn't believe it, her cousin Romelle was getting married! And not just to anyone, but to Sven, the former pilot of blue lion. There was some scandal involved in the marriage. After all Sven wasn't royalty, nor was he originally from planet Pollux. But Romelle didn't care, going so far as to plan a small elopement that only her closest friends knew about.

Allura bit back a giggle to think how upset her nanny would be to know she had played a part in such an impropriety. Nanny would never approve of a commoner marrying royalty, and she would shudder to think of a princess having anything less than a grand wedding celebration. As far as Nanny and Coran were concerned, the Voltron Force were off aiding a distant planet in it's time of need.

Allura only felt a twinge of guilt at deceiving her caregivers, for the most part she was too happy for Romelle to care about the consequences. She couldn't wait for this evening when the wedding was due to take place. Not only would she bare witness to the ceremony, but she would be Romelle's maid of honor! Allura smiled, and thought of the beautiful butter yellow gown Romelle had shown her, such a difference from the pink she normally wore.

Another yawn from Allura, the girl raising her hands high up above her head as she stretched, trying to work out the kinks in her body. She closed her eyes as she did this, making a soft murmur of contentment. The bed sheet slid down her body to pool at her waist, soft crumples of material that left Allura shivering slightly from the air conditioned chill of the room.

It was then that she glanced downwards and gasped, seeing she wore not a single stitch of clothing on her body. Allura didn't know what to think, never had she slept in the nude, never had she wanted to. There was simply too many servants who moved in and out of her chambers at all hours of the day, not to mention the castle could fall under attack at any moment. It had always been a nightmare of hers to find herself sans clothing just as planet Doom attacked her home planet.

A frown on her face, Allura reached for the sheets, intent on wrapping them around her. She wanted to make a mad dash to the closet and find something, anything to wear. But at the precise moment her hand began to pull on the blanket, there was movement. And it was not because of her!

Allura's eyes became two saucer pools of blue, the princess' hand frozen on the blanket. Again that movement, slight this time but enough to draw her attention to the fact there was a lump in the bed next to her. It was too big to be her pet mice, and she had no other explanation for what a lump under the blankets could be. Biting her lip, she began wrenching back the blankets, a loud gasp escaping her as she caught sight of blue skin and long snow white hair spread out across the pillows.

"Lotor!" She squeaked out before she could stop herself. She followed out that exclamation with another, slapping her hands over her mouth to stifle her dismayed cries. The blanket lay crumpled between them, and Allura's eyes did a slow travel downwards, noting his broad, muscled chest, and the tuft of white hair that started by his navel. Before she could follow that treasure trail of hair, she was looking away, having seen enough to determine that the prince of Doom was as naked as she was.

No longer feeling cold, but shivering with fear, Allura fought back the urge to be sick. She didn't know what Lotor was doing in her bed, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. Unfortunately for her, at the precise moment she moved, Lotor snorted, rolling onto his side. His muscular arm landed across her waist, his skin feeling warm to the touch, pressing himself against her side.

To be touched by Lotor under the best circumstances made Allura blush, now she positively turned red from all the blood rushing to her face, the princess stiffening in fright. Minutes seemed to tick by, Allura breathing through her mouth as she thought over what to do. Lotor continued to murmur in his sleep, nuzzling his face just under her breast, his arm tightening around her ever so slightly.

Allura looked about the room helplessly, even casting a glance upwards to see her predicament reflected back at her via the mirrored ceiling. The only thing that seemed to be in reach was pillows, and Allura knew the feather stuffed cushions would not be an effective weapon against a naked prince of Doom. If anything they would prove to be only a slight discomfort to him before he pounced on her.

She was still fretting on what to do when Lotor heaved a heavy sigh, his breath warm across her skin. "Allura..." She glanced downwards just in time to see his eyes flutter open, the gold looking foggy with sleep. At the sight of her, Lotor became instantaneously awake though he did not move from his comfortable perch against her. "Am I dreaming?"

She let out a nervous titter, shaking her head. "If it's a dream, we're both still sleeping...." That got him to smile, Lotor nuzzling his cheek against the underside of her breast. Such an action sent goose bumps across her skin, Allura fighting not to reach for a pillow.

"You smell good..." Lotor commented. "Feel good too....soft....delicate...real." A sharp inhale from Lotor, the man repeating himself. "Real!" He adjusted his position to sit up, but kept his hand on her waist as though to keep her pinned in place. "You're real!"

"Yes." Allura answered solemnly.

"I mean...you're really here! With me!" Lotor exclaimed, than cast a look around the room. "And no Voltron force to run interference?" His tone was wary, he was checking to make sure Keith would not pop up at the most unexpected of places.

Allura felt a mixture of alarm and relief at the thought of Keith and the boys showing up. On the one hand they would protect her from Lotor, on the other....they'd see her naked. Even worse, naked and in bed with the enemy!

"Allura, just exactly what happened between us?" Lotor asked, his attention reverted back to her face. His golden eyes were studying her features, his expression serious as he waited for her to answer.

"You don't know?" Allura asked, unable to keep from frowning.

"No....my memories are all a blur. My mind is hazy as best..." Lotor told her. "You?"

"The same." Allura admitted with a sigh.

"I think...." Lotor smacked his lips together as though he was tasting something. "Yes....most definitely....it's a faint after taste, but it's there. I've been drinking. And quite heavily if I don't remember getting into bed with YOU!"

She blushed harder, looking away from him. If she concentrated, she too could taste the faint hint of berries in her mouth. "I think....I might have drank a little too much last night..."

"You, drink?" Lotor quirked an eyebrow, looking amused. "Allura, you don't drink alcohol!"

"Normally no..." Allura said, choosing not to question how he could know her drinking habits. "But last night was a special occasion. It's..." She trailed off, not wanting to

admit her cousin was getting married, and last night had been the bachelorette party.

"Ah....Princess Romelle's wedding." His words surprised her, Allura staring at him in shock. He chuckled, and hurried to explain. "Do you really think you could keep anything secret from me for very long? I make a habit of studying you, and where you go. My...men intercepted the invite transmission before it reached your private chambers."

"You mean your spies!" Allura said, the first hint of anger flaring up in her. She knew he was stalking her, but it was shocking to hear just how thorough his information network was when it came to her comings and goings.

"If you prefer to call them that." Lotor agreed.

"That doesn't explain why you're here!" Allura muttered, glaring at him.

"Ah, I followed you to planet Las Tibayas." admitted Lotor. "I was hoping for a chance to..."

"To what? To kidnap me?!" Allura demanded, surprised when Lotor nodded. "You're not even going to try to deny it?!"

"Why bother?" Lotor asked with a smile. "We both know I've been after you for quite some time. I mean to marry you Allura, be it by fair or foul play."

"Hmph!" Allura said, and this time she did grab for a pillow. Hands curled around the material, Allura lifting the pillow and bringing it towards Lotor's face. Apparently he hadn't been expecting her to strike him, the pillow twapped across his face, Lotor grunting in surprise. It felt good to hit him, so she did it again, and then went for a third time.

It was one time too many, Lotor grabbing her wrist and yanking the pillow free of her hands. He tossed it towards the foot of the bed, keeping his grip on her wrist. "Allura, that was childish of you. You...." He trailed off, and Allura could swear his eyes widened slightly.

"You what?" She wanted to know, trying to pull her arm back.

"That ring..." Lotor breathed out, and Allura blinked.

"My ruby? That was my mothers..." She began, but Lotor cut her off.

"No, not that one! I'm talking about this one!" He gently ran a finger tip across the single band of gold around her finger, Allura's own eyes widening. That couldn't be a wedding ring, could it? She didn't voice her concern out loud, but Lotor was already looking at his own hand. A similar band of gold was on his finger, identical to the one she wore.

"No..." Allura whispered, shaking her head frantically.

"Yes..." Lotor breathed out, eyes excited. "I think you know what this means!"

"No....it's not true!" Allura shouted. "This is all some horrible prank!"

"Who would dare prank the prince of Doom?!" Lotor demanded, a wide grin on his face. "Allura! You and I are married!"

If she wasn't so scared of what he would do, Allura would have fainted right on the spot. Instead she growled at him, jerking her hand free of his grip. "If it's a marriage it can easily be annulled! Besides..." She added, shifting away from him on the bed. "It's just rings...it doesn't mean anything..."

"You're in denial." He sounded far too calm for her liking. "You wake up next to me, naked except for your jewelry, and you want to pretend this doesn't mean we're

married?! What more do you need as proof?"

"A marriage certificate for one!" Allura snapped, reaching the edge of the bed. Lotor rolled onto his stomach, and began crawling towards her, Allura nearly falling off the bed in her haste to get away.

"I bet there's one somewhere in this room." Lotor exuded confidence, his smile predatory as he advanced on her. "What's more...I think we already consummated the union....which means it's binding...there's no annulling what has happened between us, and I won't let you divorce me!"

"You're getting carried away!" Allura said, Lotor attempting to pounce on her. She scrambled off the edge of the bed, for once too fast for him to catch her. "Just because we're naked...."

"Naked and sticky..." Lotor added, which caused her to glare at him.

"Doesn't mean we....we..." She was faltering over the word, unable to voice it out loud.

"Sex Allura. We had sex." Supplied Lotor with a smirk.

"NO!" She stamped her foot, which sent parts of her body jiggling in an interesting way. Lotor got a silly look on his face, and she all but screamed in fury at him. His smirk made her want to slap him, but she settled for snatching at the blanket, Allura yanking it off the bed and wrapping it around her body.

Even covered so, she felt uncomfortable around him, Allura noticing Lotor had no inhibitions about being nude in front of her. With a loud scoffing sound, she turned her back on him and began pacing around the room.

"What are you doing?" Lotor asked, still lying on the bed, his eyes tracking her movements.

"I'm trying to find my clothes." Allura said. "I need to get out of here, and I can't do that dressed in a blanket!"

"See if you can find a marriage certificate while you look." Lotor wasn't helping things, the prince laughing at her hiss of fury. He got up off the bed, stretching his arms slowly up over his head. He was putting on a show for Allura, trying to get her to look at his body in all it's glory. She wasn't rising to the bait, keeping her back to him. It made Lotor frown, the prince not liking that she was trying to ignore him.

"Allura..." Lotor quickly closed the distance between them, sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing her blanket covered form against his front. "No good morning kiss for your husband?"

"You are not my husband!" Allura exclaimed, jerking free of his arms. His fingers caught at the blanket, Allura unwinding from it to get away from his embrace. He liked watching her walk around naked, her body on full display for his eyes only. In his sillier moments, Lotor often fantasized about keeping Allura naked at all times of the day, though he knew that wasn't practical.

"Yes..." Lotor said, noticing all the empty wine bottles on the table. "We definitely did a lot of heavy drinking..."

"I'll never drink again!" swore Allura, jabbing viciously at the couch cushions in her endless quest for her clothing.

"Don't make promises you can't keep dearest." Lotor said, watching as she overturned couch cushions. "Do you really think you'll find your clothing looking under that?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed, her agitation apparent. "I just need to find them...and fast!"

Lotor was silent for a moment, letting Allura move about the room. He frowned as he looked at the rumpled bed, wishing he could remember just what had happened the night before. "Damn it...." He muttered softly to himself. "I wish I could remember making love to you."

"You can't remember because it didn't happen!" Allura snapped. "Now don't just stand there, help me looK!"

"All right, all right." Lotor said, trying to ease some of her agitation. "But you know..." Lotor said, smirking at her back. "We did make love...I am sure of it."

"You're arrogant and deluded." Allura retorted, sweeping the flowers onto the floor. "We did nothing of the sort!"

"You have a better explanation as to why we're naked and in this room together?" Lotor asked, amused. That earned him nothing but her silence, Allura continuing to upturn the room in her quest for clothing. Lotor himself wandered back to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it with a loud thump. He was startled to suddenly feel it vibrating, a loud hum of noise accompanying the motions.

"This is too perfect..." Lotor laughed, a hand over his face. "I married you, then we honeymooned in a dingy hotel room complete with vibrating bed!"

"Be quiet!" Allura snapped, a rustle of papers sounding after her words. Lotor glanced at her, and saw a sheaf of documents in her hand, Allura staring pale faced at the writing on the paper.

"What is it Allura/" Lotor asked, watching her carefully. "Find something interesting?" She wasn't answering, so he got up and walked towards her. "Allura?" Wordlessly she handed the documents to him, her face looking as though it might crumple into tears at any given moment.

"Hmm...." Lotor glanced at the top most page, and gave in to his urge to smirk. It was legal documentation showing that one prince of Doom had married the princess of Arus. Not only did it bear their signatures, but their fingerprints, and the stain of a drop of blood from each of them, making the papers official. "We really are married. This proves it."

"No..." Allura whispered, and she swayed in place, Lotor dropping the papers to catch her. She sagged in his embrace, leaning against him as she stared off into space. "What have I done?"

"Well..."

"What have I done?!" Allura interrupted him, repeating herself. "How could I have married you? How could I do such a thing? I mean....I didn't even see to Arus' safety....we have no treaty....there was no negotiations towards seeing to Arus future prosperity....I....I've just handed it all over to you!" Lotor blinked, not yet having considered all the perks that being Allura's husband would entail. "My people will be enslaved by your people....and it's all my fault!" That last word was wailed out, Allura sniffling as tears filled her beautiful eyes.

"Allura it won't be so bad." Lotor began, trying to be diplomatic. "We'll work things out..."

"I have to get out of here..." Allura said, and struggled out of his arms. "I can't say here....not in this room a moment longer...." She ran across the room, blond hair bouncing and grabbed at his tunic. She slipped it over her head, hands pulling it down her body. It came down to her knees, it's sleeves bagging heavily around her hands. If she hadn't sounded so anguished, Lotor would have smiled at how adorable Allura looked in his uniform.

Not even bothering to look for her shoes, Allura paused only long enough to make sure the tunic covered everything adequately on her body. Then she was running across the room, opening the door that led out into the hallway. A bouquet of colorful balloons, with a congratulatory card was attached to the handle, but she ignored them. She heard Lotor swearing behind her, and as the door closed, she saw him rushing to put on his pants so he could chase after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

-----Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

She ran through the crowded sidewalks of Las Tibayas, a half sob on her lips, just waiting for her to give voice to her anguish. One fist was held tight against her mouth, Allura using it to keep her sounds inside, the princess not wanting to make an even bigger spectacle of herself with her cries. But it made little difference how quiet she tried to be, the few people she passed by were staring at her, their eyes wide and startled as she ran by.

She knew she made quite the spectacle, her hair wild and unkempt, her face red with her blushing, in the oversized tunic she wore in an attempt to keep her modesty preserved. Perhaps they wouldn't have given her a second look if she had been a tad calmer, her eyes not so wild and frightened, Allura walking instead of running. But she was unable to slow down, and the reason for her fast speed was hot on her trail, his voice a loud shout that drew more attention to her as she burst through a doorway and into the lobby of the hotel.

"Allura, wait!"

She didn't, though she saw out the corners of her eyes, people glancing upwards, turning to see the prince of Doom, clad only in form fitting blue pants chasing after her. They matched the shade of his body, giving off the illusion that he was naked as he chased her. Such a thought only made Allura blush harder, the princess knowing that just a few minutes ago, he HAD been naked. And so had she, Allura waking up to a situation that was straight out of her nightmares.

A nightmare she was trying to put as much distance to as possible, Allura heading for the line of elevators pressed against the lobby's east wall. She frantically pushed the call button, moving down the row hitting them all, eager for a fast escape from Lotor.

She wasn't thinking straight, slow to realize she carried nothing on her person, no money, no papers, and worse of all no card key to her room. Allura figured she'd worry about that later, worry once she got safely away from Lotor on how she'd get into her room.

She had reached the last of the elevators, and she paused to slam her palm against the button, pounding it frantically as though that would make it appear quicker. "Allura!" Lotor, his voice still too loud, the prince slowing down as he approached her.

"Go away!" She hissed loudly at him, taking a step back into the mirrored wall that blocked off any escape from him. She turned her head frantically to the left and to the right, seeking out a way around him, but he crowded in close to her. "Leave me alone!" Allura said stiffly, feeling the mirror at her back as Lotor stepped closer to her.

"No." He said, and pressed his body against hers. "Allura, you're my wife now..."

"Stop saying that!" She snapped, raising her hands to her ears as though she would block out his words. "It's all been an awful mistake...!"

"Mistake or no..." Lotor grabbed at her wrists, forcing her hands down to her chest. "It's the truth. You can't change what has happened. We're married now, for better or worse..."

"WORSE!" She interjected with her best glare, Lotor continuing as though she had not spoken.

"There are things to consider, things we have to make a decision on. "

She couldn't help herself, curiosity causing her to ask. "Like what?"

"Well, for one thing where are we going to live? Doom or Arus?" Came his answer, Allura instantly regretting that she had asked.

"WE are not going to live anywhere. I shall be returning to Arus. You can go crash your ship for all I care!"

Now it was his turn to frown, the prince not liking her words. "Allura, be reasonable. What husband and wife lives apart?" That made her hesitate, Allura staring gloomily at him. "You're silent because you know the answer. None."

"But those couples all wanted to be married!" She protested. "They had a choice in their bed partners."

"Not all of them." Lotor pointed out. "There's been many a political marriage arranged, one where the two wed for the good of their people, or to cement their power."

"This marriage to you does neither for me." Allura said, shaking her head no. "I want no power, and being tied to you does no good for my people."

"That's not true." Lotor insisted. "Don't you see? With our marriage the war between Doom and Arus is at an end! There will be no need for any more fighting, any more

deaths. We can put all that aside, and set to work on making Arus a shining jewel in the crown of the Doom Empire!"

"Neither my people nor myself wanted Arus to ever be a part of the Doom Empire!" snapped Allura. "I know what your people will do, what your father will order. He'll set about to enslaving my people, working them to their deaths as he mines my planet of all it's resources."

"Not necessarily." She jumped on Lotor's words, eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"What do you mean?!"

"All you say could become a reality." Lotor said, nonchalant. "However, if someone were to speak up on Arus' behalf....if I was to speak up for it, I'm sure my father could be made to see reason where Arus is concerned." Her eyes widened, Allura just about ready to ask him why he would do such a thing, when Lotor continued, spoiling her beginning hopes with his words. "Of course, that would all depend on you, and your behavior towards me."

"That's emotional blackmail!" Allura snapped, hearing the ding of an elevator announcing it's arrival.

"Blackmail?" Lotor smirked. "I am just being a shrewd negotiator towards my wife and her affections towards me."

"It's wrong!" Allura protested, hearing another elevator arrive, it's doors opening to reveal the empty space within the car.

"Wrong? How is it wrong?" Lotor asked, and let go of one of her hands to raise his towards her face. "I just want to be with you..." She jerked her face away from his fingers, but not before she saw him narrow his eyes in annoyance at her movement. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You have to learn to tolerate my touch.....to welcome it....to embrace it."

"That will never happen." Allura swore, pushing at his chest with her freed hand. It was as though he hadn't expected the move, Lotor stepping back from her, his hand releasing hers. She ran for the elevator, slipping inside it even as she heard Lotor call out her name. She didn't pause to look at him, the princess frantically pressing the close button in an attempt to shut the doors in his face.

She almost succeeded, the doors were just about closed when Lotor shoved his hand between them. Immediately the sensors reacted, flinging open to avoid crushing his hand. Almost too casual, Lotor sauntered into the elevator, pausing by the control panel to push the button for her floor. Allura's eyes narrowed, a question issuing out of her.

"How do you know what floor my room is on?" A look from him, Lotor amused. "Never mind." She said, sighing. "It figures your spies would have given you that information already."

"I try to be prepared when it comes to you." Lotor said, approaching her. She pressed warily against the rear wall of the elevator, knowing there was little room for her to evade him. Especially when he pressed his arms on either side of her shoulders, trapping her between them.

Allura gazed up at Lotor's face, hoping her glare was suitably defiant. "Leave me alone." She told him, not liking when he bent so that his eyes were even with hers.

"Now Allura, don't be so cold to your husband..." Lotor told her, grinning.

"Cold?" She scoffed at that, her words doing little to wipe the smile off his face. "You haven't begun to see me cold."

"It's all right." He purred, bringing his face closer to hers so that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips. "I'll be sure to warm you up each and every time." She stared at him, mouth shaped into a frown, one he leaned in to kiss away. It happened so suddenly, she barely had time to react properly, Allura hesitating just an instant before she pressed her hands against his chest.

She felt the chiseled perfection of his muscles beneath her hands, his skin alive with warmth as she pushed down on him. It didn't move him, Lotor's lips molding to hers, pressing together with soft insistence, the prince working to lick her lips open. Allura made a sound, a loud mewling protest as she struggled against him. It quickly gave him the opening he needed to thrust his tongue into her mouth, that velvet muscle insidious as it moved to explore the contours of her mouth.

Allura expected it to be an alien sensation to have another's tongue in her mouth, but this felt pleasant, almost familiar. As though she had done it before, Allura finding Lotor's tongue touching hers, attempting to coax her into mingling with his. For a second she started to react, lifting her tongue to move in a dance that was familiar to her. At Lotor's satisfied sound, she froze, tongue going limp in her mouth.

She RECOGNIZED that sound, it spoke to her of half remembered memories, Allura's mind flashing back to a second's worth of memory. Of Lotor on top of her, her hands on his skin, caressing her nails down his abdomen, her touch worshipful. The lower her hands went, the more excited Lotor grew, until she touched down right between his legs, fingers curling around a hardened piece of flesh. He had made that exact sound when she touched him down there, the Drule eager for her even in his drunken state.

The memory had her blushing, even more than Lotor's kiss, Allura shocked to realize she had been touching him willingly. Not only had she touched him, she had enjoyed it, admiring his body, enjoying his touches. And he had touched her just as much as she had him, Lotor's hands everywhere as they roamed her curves, making her wriggle and cry out.

So caught up was she in the memory, she barely noted Lotor had grabbed hold of her waist, fingers digging into her hips as he pressed himself against her. She had also stopped pushing at him, Allura's hands turning caressing on his chest. When she realized what she was doing, she pushed him, trying to wiggle out away from him. He didn't let her, Lotor holding onto Allura firmly, though he lifted his head so they could both breathe.

The elevator was silent save for it's dings, and the sound of their ragged breaths. Allura licked her lips, the motion slow, Lotor's eyes tracking it's movements. He started to lean in for another kiss, but she turned her face to the side. "I....I remember something."

That got him to pause in his actions, the Drule pulling back to gaze at her in surprise. "You do? What?"

She blushed, unsure she should say it, keeping her eyes lowered as she spoke. "You and me, in bed...naked and touching..." She heard him inhale, Allura sneaking a glance at a stunned Lotor. "It was...it seemed to be consensual..." She added, watching the grin form on his face. "You didn't force me."

"I knew it." He said softly, the elevator ringing it's bell as it reached their floor's destination. "Somehow I knew it wouldn't be force."

"It's still not right...." Allura whispered, shaking her head. "We were both drunk....drunk out of our minds."

"It doesn't change the fact that we are married." Pointed out Lotor, lowering his arms so that he took hold of her hand. She let him, walking with him when he led her off the elevator. Unerringly, he headed in the direction of her hotel room, needing no guidance from her to find it. She felt relieved to see there was no one in these corridors, Allura not sure how she would deal with cousin and her friends if they saw her with Lotor. She knew she couldn't put it off forever, and yet she wanted to.

They reached the door, and Allura hesitated before it. "I don't have my key." She chewed on her lip, frustrated anew at the fact she hadn't found any of her belongings inside the hotel room she and Lotor had shared. "How are we going to get in?"

"Leave it to me." Lotor said, trying to sound reassuring. He reached for the knob, rattling it in place. He listened to the sound of the locked door, and then braced himself shoulder first so that he rammed his body into the door. A grunt escaped him, and then another, Lotor hitting the door three times in all before it gave way to his Drule strength.

With a groan, it opened, Lotor stepping in ahead of her, holding the door. Allura was wide eyed again, a bit shocked at his display of strength, moving to enter the room. Lotor closed the door behind her, though it hung lopsided on it's hinges, opened a crack to let the light of the hall spill into her room. The room itself was different from the hotel room they had awakened in, done up in tasteful colors, with elegant pieces of furniture. Lotor headed towards a chair, plopping down on top of it's cushioned seat, looking as though he belonged there.

"We have to talk." Lotor said, and Allura nodded, no longer denying the necessity of it. "We have to decide what this means."

"Yes...There is more than just our future at sake here. There's the future of our people as well." Allura wondered what a treaty forged after a marriage would be like, the princess hoping she could convince Lotor to make a good deal for her planet. She knew that right now, he could stubbornly refuse to do anything, his marriage to her entitling him to Arus and her people. She had really screwed up in getting drunk with him.

"I'm more concerned about you and I." Lotor admitted, watching her as she strode over to the closet. "I want to make this work between us. I want you to come to love me back."

Allura busied herself with pushing aside dresses, searching for her favorite pant suit so that she could avoid what he was saying. She couldn't think of love right now, she could barely wrap her mind around liking Lotor, still shocked at her drunken behavior. What was it about begin inebriated that had liberated her to the point of embracing her enemy? Why did she find herself attracted to him when her inhibitions were lowered? She didn't know, and that left Allura frowning, roughly shoving aside a dress to reveal the pant suit.

"Allura?"

"I need to get cleaned up." She announced, clutching the pink outfit to her chest. Allura yearned for her shower, wanting to wash away the evidence of last night's debauchery. Lotor nodded, and started to rise, his words making her panic.

"Good idea, I'll join you."

"NO!" It came out too loud, and then she was shaking her head, whispering it. "No please. Let me do it myself. You can take the next shower."

"All right...." Lotor looked disappointed, watching her as she backed away towards the bathroom door. She flashed him a weak half smile, a second before she ran into the room, locking the door behind her. Only then did she feel truly at ease, Allura breathing a sigh of relief as she gazed at the small but elegant looking bathroom. A mirror was hanging on the wall directly opposite the door, Allura catching sight of her reflection. She thought how strange it looked to be clad in Lotor's uniform, the tunic several sizes too big for her. She'd have to return it, Allura walking over to set down her clothing on the bench near the sink.

Eyes still on her reflection, she pulled at the tunic, lifting it up over her head. The sight of her body had her gasping, Allura spying the tell tale bruises of heated kisses, roughly the shape of Lotor's mouth. They colored not only the side of her neck, but were peppered all over the top of her breasts, Lotor ardent in his worship of her flesh. She brought a trembling hand to her breast, fingers carefully touching the marks on her bosom, triggering a memory of elegant, long blue fingers touching her breasts, gently kneading her plump flesh an instant before his mouth came down to suck on her skin.

Coloring bright red, Allura shook her head, trying to chase away the errant thoughts. She wondered how often she'd keep flashing back, Allura hoping that sooner or later she would remember something that went beyond a few brief memories of sex with Lotor. She shuffled across the floor, heading towards the linen closet to retrieve towels when she heard it. An angry shout, followed by another, lower in pitch. A crash sounded, the voices continuing, Allura recognizing them to be Lotor's, along with Keith's.

She quickly grabbed at a towel, wrapping the large piece of fabric around her body, making sure it was secure. She then ran towards the door, pausing long enough to unlock it, and threw it open. For a second she just stared, mouth hanging open as she watched Keith and Lotor wrestle on the ground, a table knocked over, it's vase shattered with flowers strewn among the pieces of porcelain on the floor.

Keith had one hand in Lotor's hair, yanking cruelly on the white strands. The other hand was a fist, poised to punch Lotor in the face when the prince flipped him over, pinning the captain on his back. This time Lotor raised his hand, a tightly clenched fist that was speeding towards Keith's nose when Allura screamed.

"Lotor! No!" At the sound of her cry, Lotor hesitated, giving Keith the opportunity to head butt the prince. Lotor growled, his eyes flashing with a murderous rage, even as Allura continued to shout. "Keith, stop it. That's enough, both of you!"

Lotor had slammed Keith's head into the floor, his one hand easily keeping the captain pinned so that he kissed the carpet. Lotor glanced up at Allura, his eyes seeming somewhat calmer, but his words were tense. "Tell him what happened Allura."

"Why is he in your room princess?!" Keith demanded, struggling to get free of Lotor's grip. "Why is he wandering around half dressed while you take a shower?!"

"I..." She blushed, wrapping her arms tight around her, feeling embarrassed. "Keith, it's complicated."

"I saw the door. I know he forced his way inside your room." Keith replied, and with a muted curse growled at Lotor. "Let me up damn you!"

"Be silent and let her speak!" Lotor snapped, refusing to budge off of Keith's body.

"Keith, it's all right. I let him come in here with me..."

"You don't have to make up stories!" protested the captain, bucking back against Lotor's hand. "You don't have to protect him!"

"I'm not trying to protect anybody." Allrua insisted, then whispered, "Except for myself." Louder she spoke, swallowing nervously. "I've done something

Keith....something irreversible..."

"No need to make it sound like the worst mistake of your life." An insulted Lotor exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to..." Allura said, and now Lotor made a rude noise.

"Just tell him already." Lotor was more than a tad impatient, staring at her with his gold eyes gleaming. Still she hesitated, knowing this was not how she wanted it to come out, and fearing there was no better way to tell Keith. Lotor decided things for her, not laughing as he spoke. "We got married captain."

"No." Keith whispered, then was shouting. "No! I don't believe you. You're lying! Tell me he's lying Allura!" Lotor actually allowed Keith room to lift up his head, the youth no longer fighting to get free, just staring imploringly at Allura.

"I'm sorry Keith..." She said, hanging her head to hide the sorrow in her eyes. "Lotor speaks the truth. We are married." She was unprepared for Keith's shout, one long howl of fury that had even Lotor wincing. It was enough to rouse the sleepy occupants nearby on the floor, Allura knowing that soon the rest of the Voltron Force would come to investigate. Allura just hoped she could keep Lotor and Keith from killing each other long enough for her to get dressed!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Sorry long time no update. This fic is giving me no end of troubles. I think it's cause I feel chapter one was too good. I feel like everything I try to write for chapter two sucked and couldn't compare to chapter one. I went through four rewrites, before I settled on what you see. X_X I also decided, this will probably be less of a love comedy, and more of a romance drama sprinkled with humorous bits. I'm just not good at straight comedy. *has no faith in my ability to be funny.* On to the reviews!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, I think you're right. They did change the review boxes. As for where I came from, well I was always in the Voltron section. I wrote some Lotor Allura fics back in like 2000, or 2002. Then I stopped writing for about four years. I got back into writing in 2006 thanks to the video game Valkyrie Profile. I wrote ALOT of fics for it, and then I met Botias who asked me if I had any new Voltron fics, since she followed both my VP and Voltron fics and was hoping I had a hidden cache of adult Voltron fics. Next thing you know, I'm pratically ditching VP to write Lotor and Allura again! Though I vow to return to my OTP for Valkyrie Profile someday soon. I know how people are about updates...which is why I spread myself to one update a week per fic. XD

PapaPalpatine, thank you! Yes you probably guessed right on everybody's reactions! Poor Nanny, eh? XD

Sora the star, glad it got you laughing!

Smithy, that's your opnion. I don't know why you even look at my stories if you hate Lotor so much. I'm not gonna stop writing Lotor and Allura stories, and I see zero chemistry for Allura Keith pairing. So there! ;-p

Kite1011, here you go! Another chapter! Hope you like!

DimerasLover, thanks, glad you enjoyed the first chapter. You also have interesting reactions for the Doom and Arus crowds to have! :D

Firekitsune, glad you think so! Here's a new chapter!

KittyLynne, aw....you make me blush with pleasure. I just hope chapter two doesn't disapoint. *worried*


	3. Chapter 3

Holding back her sighs, Allura stood with her back to the room, positioned in front of the large window that overlooked a white sand beach. The beach itself bordered the grounds of the hotel she was staying at, it's waves a slight ripple from this height, looking far more peaceful than the emotions currently swirling about her room. The current feel of the emotions being generated was hostile, anger being aimed at one person in particular. She didn't have to turn to know that most eyes were on Lotor, the prince of Doom far too relaxed and at ease considering the situation.

Or, Allura reflected, perhaps he was at ease because the situation was one that benefited him, no matter how infuriated it made everyone else. She could picture him now, leaning back in his seat, a smirk on his face as he listened to the heated conversation around him. He'd be shirtless, having refused to put on his tunic, openly displaying the faint kiss marks on his torso.

Those marks were a damning piece of evidence, Allura feeling heat rush to her face as she fought the memories of kissing and sucking at his skin. She knew her own body bore those same types of marks, but her high collar shirt hid them from view. It didn't stop Keith and Lotor from knowing they were there, but at least no one knew about the ache in Allura's body. She felt as though she had been doing the splits all night, feeling sore and used, a feeling she contributed to a body that had been well loved by Lotor's.

Allura badly wanted to take a bath, leisurely soak her aching body and just forget about the troubles that were currently plaguing her. But it was impossible at the moment, the girl having had little time to even dress properly, let alone shower. And it was all because of Keith's scream, his loud bellow alerting the others to his distress, the Voltron Force trickling into her room one by one. They had gotten the shock of their lives to see a shirtless Lotor pinning down Keith, and only Allura's ardent protests kept them from attacking the prince.

Sven had taken one look at the scene in her room, and had left to check on Romelle, Allura learning that no one had questioned her disappearance. They had all assumed she had been with her cousin, the Polluxian princess returning late in the night, and promptly passing out in her own room. Romelle was currently sitting across

the room, Sven keeping his bleary eyed fiancee as far away from Lotor as possible.

Allura felt better to have another woman in the room, even one as badly hung over as Romelle, knowing they need a little estrogen to balance out all the testosterone and male swaggering that was going on. Allura was just relieved that none of the men carried weapons on them, sure the talks would have erupted into a shootout. Even the levelheaded Hunk was on edge by Lotor's presence, and the situation between them was hardly made better when she heard Lotor announce the following in his most smarmy tone.

"Read it and weep captain." A crinkle of paper was heard, Allura turning to catch sight of Lotor removing a piece of folded paper from his back pocket. Her eyes widened, the girl recognizing the marriage certificate, which Lotor smoothed out and laid on top the table between him and the Voltron Force.

Slowly, as though it was a ticking time bomb, the Voltron Force moved closer to the paper, Hunk and Lance peering over Keith's shoulders as he silently gazed down at the official document. Pidge adjusted his glasses, lips moving silently as he read, his eyes widening with dismay.

"I'm afraid it looks legal Keith." The boy said, and Lotor snorted.

"Of course it is. It is neither fake nor signature forged. It's the real deal." He was this close to laughing, Allura realized, Lotor almost giddy with relief. "The princess and I are wed. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"We can get it annulled." Lance said, having proved to be calmer than Keith when it came to dealing with Lotor. "Make it so it never happened at all."

"You can't." Lotor smirked. "It's legally binding since we have already consummated the marriage." He said the word consummated with a relish that was clear to all Lotor savored. Allura inwardly cringed, hating that everyone knew she had had sex with Lotor, knowing they were all staring at her mouth's marks on his skin, including the ones that were low on his waist. She was especially mortified by the mark that was not quite covered by the waist band of his pants, Allura wondering just how far she had gone in kissing all over his body.

"We could always just kill you." Keith grumbled, looking as though he wanted to leap across the table and throttle Lotor. Only Hunk and Lance's hands on his shoulder kept the captain in his seat, the black haired youth vibrating with his anger.

"And leave dear Allura a widow so soon?" Lotor demanded, a short chuckle escaping him. "Never mind what my father will do to you for daring to kill his only son."

"I bet that old fart Zarkon wouldn't even care!" Pidge exclaimed, growing timid at Lotor's snarl.

"Mind your mouth when speaking about your betters!"

"No one is going to kill anyone." Allura said, drawing attention to herself with her first words in the last ten minutes. "We will figure this out. We will find a way to handle this in a peaceful manner."

"Of course Allura." Lotor purred, looking at her. "I would do anything for my beloved wife." Another wince from Allura, the girl hating how he kept stressing the bonds between them. Keith apparently hated it too, his hands tightened on the marriage license, paper crinkling from the strain of his fingers.

"I still think we should call the local authorities." Sven's heavily accented voice said. "Hand him over to the Las Tibayas police."

"Yeah, that'll go over well." Lotor muttered, then flashed a wide grin. "I can see the scandal now. The princess of Arus' new husband arrested the day after their wedding."

"Las Tibayas is a neutral planet." Pidge spoke up, apparently hating being the bearer of bad news. "They won't arrest Lotor for his crimes on other planets. Nor will they allow Garrison to come in guns a blazing to apprehend him."

"So we wait." Sven retorted. "We hand him over to Garrison when we leave this place."

"He'll just wiggle out of it." Hunk spoke quietly. "The Doom Empire has too much power to let their prince rot in a Garrison cell somewhere. It'd be a delaying tactic at best, keeping him away from Allura for maybe a few months."

"Even a few months is better than nothing!" Keith exclaimed, slamming the document back down on the table. His hands made the most noise, palms slapping onto the lacquered surface. "It would buy us time to think of how to free Allura from this unwanted marriage."

"Need I remind you yet again that last night, Allura wanted to marry me?" demanded Lotor, then smirked. "And do you really want to see me gone?" He was unbothered by the resounding yes that echoed throughout the room, Lotor continuing. "Without me to run interference, you'll have to deal with my father. And he will not be so easy on Arus, and claiming what is his by right of my marriage to dear Allura."

Allura shuddered at his words, knowing Zarkon would be as greedy as he would be merciless, plunging her planet into more chaos, claiming slaves and resources for the Doom Empire. Lotor had professed to be able to stem the tide of devastation the Drule King would demand, hinting there was a way he could appease his father for the years Arus had spent opposing the Doom Empire.

"We have to choose the lesser evil." Allura said out loud, and amidst protests, Lotor practically pouted at her.

"I'm hurt wife. I am not evil." Lotor ignored the amused snorts from the men in the room. "I only do what is necessary for the Doom Empire to flourish."

"Yeah right." Lance groused, the other boys nodding. Lotor looked at him, lifting a brow.

"You know nothing of my people's needs, of their suffering, or why we do what we do."

"Suffering?!" Lance demanded, looking close to losing his temper. "I could tell you a thing or two about suffering. Starting with my own village that your father destroyed!"

"And what about Allura's father?" asked Hunk. "Zarkon killed him, and plunged Arus' into a nightmare that lasted nearly eighteen years."

"And unfortunate incident." Lotor was calm. "One that could have been avoided if my wife's father had been willing to negotiate terms with Zarkon."

"Since when does Zarkon negotiate?!" Lance hissed out a question. "He usually just takes what he wants."

"But never without giving a planet's ruler a chance to surrender peacefully." Lotor pointed out. "It comes down to choices.....good and bad."

"Some choices!" huffed Lance, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can argue about this until we are all as blue in the face as Lotor..." began Keith, the boy glaring daggers at the man. "But it will accomplish nothing in the long run."

"How very astute of you Captain." Lotor said, causing Keith's eyes to roll in annoyance. "With my marriage to Allura, it secures Arus future into the Doom Empire. You may not like it, but you must admit that with this union comes certain political advantages."

"The way I see it, Doom gets everything. What does Arus get?" demanded Keith. It was a good question, one Allura wanted answers to.

"What does Arus need most of?" Lotor asked, glancing at Allura. "Money? People? Resources?" At her nod, he continued. "Doom will offer that and more, giving you the protection you need from other planets, while rebuilding your towns. Your civilization will be improved, you'll no longer have to rely on other planets to aid you with food and medicine. Doom's technology will be offered up to you at a moment's notice."

"Yeah, and I suppose Doom will want to get their hands on Voltron!" Keith hissed, clenching his fists at Lotor's nod.

"It is a tempting piece of technology. One that has not been repeated save for the Voltron Garrison employs." Lotor said, referring to the Voltron made of vehicles. "A great many things could be accomplished if Doom had Voltron working on it's side."

"Yeah, more planets enslaved." Pidge snapped, glaring at Lotor who stared back at him.

"No." Allura spoke up, voice quiet but confidant. "I won't have my father's creation being used for conquest. It was meant to be a symbol of peace. It will stay that way."

"Of course." Lotor surprised them all with his easy agreement, inclining his head in a slight nod towards her.

"It's just that easy?" Keith spoke their suspicions out loud.

"Whatever my Allura wants, she will get." Lotor said, locking eyes with Allura. She blushed from the intense way he looked at her, even as she grew peevish at his next words. "Except for a divorce that is."

Divorces were a tricky affair between royals, requiring both parties to agree on it before the union could be cleaved in half. So long as Lotor refused to agree to one, Allura was stuck wedded to him, for better or for worse, and the thought of just how worse it could become made Allura sigh audibly.

"So now what do we do?" At Pidge's question everyone looked at Allura, waiting for her to make a decision.

"I suppose....we better tell Coran what has happened." She was less than enthusiastic about the prospect, not wanting to see the look on her advisor's face. The only one who would be worse to talk to would be Nanny, her caregiver would practically have a heart attack at the news.

"As a courtesy to my wife, I will hold off on contacting my father." Lotor said, smiling at her. "It will give you time to draw up papers for a treaty that you find favorable to Arus." Allura knew without asking that if they told Zarkon now, and he did not have those papers, the king would move in on Arus, and simply take what he wanted before the newlyweds and the Voltron Force could get back there to defend the planet.

"Thank you." Allura said, finding it hard not to be grateful to him for what he offered. Another smile, Lotor nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"I only want what is best for my bride." His voice was soft, almost affectionate. The mood was ruined by Keith's snort, Lotor turning to glare at the boy. "It's the truth! I want Allura to be happy. And if preserving Arus' way of life is the key to ensuring that, then that is what I will do!"

"Right...." Lance was clearly doubtful, the others mimicking his stony expression. Before Lotor could retort, Allura stepped away from the window, placing her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed at her touch, but Keith's tension increased tenfold at the sight of it. To make matters worse, Lotor reached up to cover her hand with his, the wedding band gleaming on his finger.

"Please everyone....I'll make the call to Coran. You don't have to be here for this." Allura said, trying to dismiss the crowd from her room.

"Are you sure princess?" Hunk asked, staring at her with concern in his eyes. "We can be here to lend you support."

"It's fine Hunk." She smiled bravely, trying to ignore the fact that Lotor was stroking the back of her hand with his fingers. "It'll be better if he hears this from me alone."

"All right." Hunk agreed.

"Stay strong princess." Advised Pidge, as one by one the Voltron Force members began to head towards the broken door of her room. Only Keith remained behind, eyes locked on Allura's hand.

"Coming Keith?" Sven asked, his hands on Romelle, helping her stumble towards the exit. She was looking a little green in the face, as though she might be ill at any moment. Allura had a feeling that Romelle was due for a long lie down until she could recover from all she had drunk the night before.

"I'm coming." Keith answered, rising to stand. "Just as soon as he leaves."

"Of course." Lotor said, also standing. But he turned to Allura, and before she could protest, pulled her close to him, her body fitting against his chest. "I just want to say a proper good-bye to my bride."

"Good bye?" Allura echoed nervously, eyes going wide when his fingers touched the back of her head. Before she could protest he was kissing her, and it was a less than chaste action. She swore she could hear Keith's teeth grinding in fury, but more than that she heard the soft sound of lips smacking together. It was a greedy kiss, Allura fighting not to squeal, not to make any sounds be they approval or disgust, parting her lips as she realized Lotor would not disengage until she touched her tongue's tip to his.

"I will return to you shortly." Lotor said, as she gasped for breath. "I just need to go fetch my things."

"Things?" panted Allura. looking dazed at him.

"Yes. I will be staying here with you." Lotor said, the back of his fingers brushing her cheek fondly.

"The hell you are!" Keith snarled, grabbing Lotor by the shoulder, trying to jerk him away from Allura. Lotor shrugged him off, Allura astonished that the Drule didn't strike Keith for touching him. "You are not staying in the same room as Allura."

"She's my wife captain." Lotor hissed, tone dripping as much venom as Keith's did. "I will not let her sleep alone."

"Not only are you not saying in here, you are not getting anywhere near her bed!" Keith retorted, and Lotor laughed.

"I think it's a bit too late to be playing protector captain. She neither wanted, nor needed you to keep me away from her last night." Allura's cheeks colored at that, her fingers curling into tightly clenched fists. She didn't need Lotor to be constantly reminding people that they had slept together, but before she could issue out an angry retort, Lotor was continuing. "People who are married share a bed. It's natural."

"There's nothing natural about this marriage!" Keith shouted, face turning red with anger.

"Both of you, just stop!" Allura cried out. "Lotor, we will discuss sleeping arrangements later. Right now I need you, I need both of you to leave so I can be alone and think!"

"I'll leave if he leaves." Keith grumbled, and Lotor showed great reluctance on his part.

"It will be difficult, but I think I can bear to part from you for a while." Lotor caught her hand, thumb caressing over her knuckles as he brought it up to her mouth. "You have two hours Allura....and then I return." He pressed a kiss into her hand, making eye contact with her all the while.

"All right..." She nodded, noticing how his fingers lingered as he slowly let go of her hand. "Two hours is more than enough time."

"Allura....you can't be serious about letting him stay here." Keith said, hesitating to follow Lotor out of the room. Allura sighed, and looked at Keith, shrugging her shoulders.

"He's my husband now, like it or not....There will be some changes to all our lives." She knew she had to try to get along with Lotor, at least long enough for him to approve the treaty she planned to devise.

"No." Keith shook his head, and Lotor was standing in the doorway, impatiently waiting to escort Keith out of the room. "Don't do this....don't give in, not even in the slightest to him."

She just looked at him, her eyes a bit sad as Allura gathered her thoughts. "It's too late for that." She finally said. "I've already given so much, what's one more concession?" He opened his mouth, ready to protest but she hurriedly spoke over him. "It's for Arus' sake that I do what I must." Keith's mouth snapped closed, lips a thin line of disapproval.

Without a word he turned from her, stalking towards Lotor and the door, back held ram rod straight. He didn't touch Lotor, squeezing past him through the door, the prince locking eyes with Allura once more. The gold of his cat's eyes gleamed with fond emotion, the prince doing a slight bow of his head before turning to leave. He shut the door behind him, though it still hung crooked, awaiting maintenance to come and fix it.

For a second Allura just stared at the door, thinking with longing how much she wanted to take that bath. But she knew it had to wait, calls had to be made, important ones that would decide Arus' future. With a heavy heart, she strode over to the night stand, retrieving the remote that lay there. She aimed it at the ceiling, punching in a button code that had the view screen lowering. But she didn't type in the coordinates to Arus, just standing there staring at the white screen. _~Oh father.~ _Allura thought, and even silent and in her head, she sounded sad. _~What am I going to tell Coran?~ _

No answer came, leaving Allura to feel more alone than she had ever felt before. With a weary sigh, she crumpled, landing on the edge of the bed's mattress. The remote still in hand, she cradled her head, wishing she could wake up and discover this was all nothing more than a bad dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, I hear you on the Keith hate. :) Keep it mind this is a Lotor and Allura story, even if Allura is resistant to the idea at first. She'll warm up to him! But Keith will prove troublesome in this fic. X_X

KMS5665, wow really? My best L and A fic? Aw, you make be happy! Especially since I struggled so hard with chapter number two. I just think of a lot of ideas for this pairing, my mind keeps wanting to explore all the possibilites. I have at least three more ideas tossing around in my mind (even one where Merla kidnaps Lotor, and one is a sleeping princess rewrite.), begging me to pay attention to them. but right now I am on a Wedding Blues kick, churning out the chapters. Pity I can't fall asleep today....so tired.

I'd love it if I got a chance to write Voltron. You can bet I'd put them together. :D

Smithy, Keith is as flat as cardboard, and as interesting to watch as paint peeling. He's the most boring hero ever, and just because he's a hero does not mean he and Allura are a perfect match. Plus he lies by omission, not telling ALlura that Lotor was the one who warned him about Merla's poison. Some hero! Something I address in this fic, I think chapter.....ten is the one where Allura learns about the poison, Lotor's temporary marriage to Merla, and even about Princess Corral. Lotor's the interesting one, he brought the show to life with his antics. Love him or hate him, it's the truth!

Craze, glad you gave the fic a chance, and that you love the Lotor and Allura pairing. Let us L and A fans unite! \o/

Kitsune6, ha ha you're right! Especially when Lotor moves into the castle of lions. Maybe I can write some kind of funny, Pidge scaring interaction between them! We'll see how it goes.

Female Wrath, ah you've been to my site! yes, as of this writing I haven't updated with the new chapters. I currently have up to eleven written. I was a fic writing machine over Easter weekend. And hope to get more done today, especially since I can't seem to fall asleep....X_X Yes, Keith will stick around this fic...for a while at least. His antics might drive us Lotor fans nuts at first though....^^""


	4. Chapter 4

The screen crackled with static, jagged lines spiking forward to distort the image, the man's face blurring in and out of focus. What little Allura could make of Coran's face was worried, his eyes clouded with concern as he looked her over. She wondered if Arus was having just as much trouble as Las Tibayas at maintaining contact, the planets several star systems away from one another.

She stood in front of her view screen, remote in hand, Allura fighting not to fidget her fingers against it. Coran had known immediately something was wrong when she contacted him, even without Allura saying a single word. Now he waited patiently for her to speak, Allura trying to think on where to begin.

She supposed she should start with telling him the truth, knowing this whole outing had been based on a lie. Allura had never been good at lying, always a girl that was honest to a fault. She had let Lance and the others do the lying for her, Allura merely keeping silent as they told Nanny and Coran that they had received a distress signal from some far off planet. Now she almost regretting lying by omission, knowing her care givers would have never allowed her to come to Las Tibayas without a chaperone.

"Allura..." Coran's mustache twitched as he talked, a sight that should have made her smile. "What is it child? What's the matter? Is the situation more dire than expected on Raheil?"

Truth be known she didn't know what was occurring on planet Raheil, knowing they had simply picked a planet at random as the destination for their lie. Coran surely had to be wondering about the lavish surroundings of the room she called him from, and yet he did not comment. He did not judge, probably never dreaming she could be lying to him.

"We're....we're not on Raheil." Allura said quietly, watching as his brows drew together.

"You're not? Then where are you calling from?"

She sucked in a breath, preparing herself for the outburst that was sure to follow. "I'm calling from Las Tibayas."

"Las Tibayas? The gambling and marriage capital of the universe?" Coran frowned, puzzled. "Why are you there? Where is the captain? The Voltron Force?"

"Oh they're around." Allura said, tone weak. Around and most likely enjoying the sights the planet had to offer. But she didn't tell Coran that. "Coran...I'm sorry....we lied to you. Raheil never sent a distress signal."

"What?"

She closed her eyes, trying to block out his confused face. "We lied to you Coran. We never left to aid anyone."

"Are you telling me the five of you took off for some kind of vacation trip, leaving Arus defenseless in the process?" Anger hadn't set in yet, the advisor sounding more shocked than mad. Allura cautiously peeked open her eyes, nodding her head.

"Yes." Her voice was small, sounding almost child like as she spoke.

"And I suppose something has happened if you're calling to tell me this." Coran said, tone just a little harsher now.

"Yes." She looked down, giving in to the urge to fidget, fingers playing with the remote. "Oh Coran, it's the worst thing that could have ever happened." She wouldn't meet his eyes, words tumbling free. "I was out with Romelle last night..."

"Princess Romelle is there with you as well?" An astonished Coran asked.

Allura nodded. "Yes, as is Sven."

"Just how many people are involved in this lie?" Coran demanded, causing Allura to do a mental count.

"With or without Lotor?" She asked, and Coran nearly fell off his chair at the mention of the prince's name.

"That fiend is there as well?!"

"He's part of my news...." Allura said, and Coran righted himself.

"Part of the worst thing that could ever have happened?" At her nod, he continued. "Don't tell me he attacked Captain Keith again?"

"Not exactly..." Allura knew Keith had thrown the first punch that started the fight in her room.

"So no one is dead?" Coran asked, seeming to need reassurance of that.

"God no!" Allura exclaimed, waving her hand in an anxious gesture. "No one is dead, or hurt physically." Coran seemed to relax at that, but Allura knew her next words would cause his blood pressure to rise. "But....you see....I went out with Romelle last night....for her bachelorette party..." Coran's eyebrows raised at that, Allura sure he could guess at who Romelle intended to marry. "And we....had a little too much to drink."

"Drinking Allura?" Coran sounded disappointed, making a tsking sound with his tongue.

"I know I shouldn't have..." Allura began, cringing at Coran's disapproving noises. "And I'm sorry I ever did. I swear I won't ever touch alcohol again, so please....don't hate me for what I am about to tell you..."

"Child I could never hate you..." Coran said, and Allura nearly began crying at that. "Oh Allura, do not cry." The man looked bothered by her snifflig, as though he wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"I can't help it." She said, sounding as miserable as she felt. "I got drunk, and I did something horrible. Something that endangers Arus' future!"

"I'm sure whatever it is, we can fix it."

"You can't!" Allura cried out, giving another twist of her fingers. "No one can. I...I...."

"What Allura?" Coran asked when she stuttered to a halt. "What did you do that is so bad?"

She said it in one breath, words tumbling out on top of each other. "I married Lotor." Silence thudded into the conversation, Coran's mouth dropping open in shock. She looked down at the floor, waiting for him to say something, anything but the seconds stretched out into minutes. "Coran....aren't you going to say something?"

He blinked, and closed his mouth, swallowing several times. His mouth opened, then closed, the man appearing not to know what to say. His shaking hand reached for his glass of water, Coran taking a long drink of it before speaking. "I'm sorry." He began, a tense smile on his face. "I thought you said you married Lotor."

"I did." Allura said, head hanging low. "I was drunk, and I don't remember the details, but somehow I got separated from Romelle, and ended up married to Lotor."

"We'll simply have to get it annulled." Coran said. "He can't hold you to it if you haven't had....relations with him." He stared at her, her face turning red, an incriminating blush that had him sighing in disappointment. "Oh Allura.....you didn't...."

"I did." She confirmed, unable to meet his eyes. "The marriage has been consummated. It's binding.....and Lotor refuses to divorce me."

"He would refuse that." Agreed Coran, muttering it under his breath. "Allura, have you at least provided for Arus?" He pounded a fist on his desk when she shook her head no, Coran actually raising his voice to shout. "How could you be so reckless?!"

"I didn't mean too."

"What you meant or did not mean does not matter!" He snapped, shouting over her. "You've done the deed, handed over Arus to Doom, and all because you lied to go out and party!" She was flinching at his words, almost wishing someone was there to shield her from his anger and disappointment. "How could you? How could you have done something so stupid?! And with the son of your father's murderer!"

"I don't know!" Allura cried out. "It just happened!" Coran stared at her, Allura fighting back tears. "I know I screwed up....but Lotor is giving me a chance to make things right...."

"And I'm sure he has no ulterior motives." Coran muttered.

"He says he wants me to be happy." Coran made a scoffing sound at that. "And he knows that to do that means to ensure Arus' future and safety. And so....he is holding off telling his father the news. He...he is giving me a chance to make a treaty he can give to his father. Zarkon need not know that we didn't have one before we got married. All I'm asking for is your help in forging one that holds the best possible outcome for Arus. Please Coran....don't punish Arus for my mistakes..."

"Child....no....you're not a child....not anymore...." Coran sighed, steepling his fingers together so that he stared over them at her. "Allura, just because I am upset doesn't mean I won't help you. I love you, and only want what is best for you. Something I am sure Lotor is not."

She felt a mixture of relief at his words, but disappointment sagged her shoulders. "He loves me." She said at last. "I could do worse than to end up with a man who professes to love me even half as much as Lotor say he does."

"I won't argue that." Coran said, though Allura knew he had always hoped to gain her a husband that was from one of the planets that shared peace with Arus regardless of if it was a love match. "And I'll get started on sending you suggestions for the treaty you need to forge. Do you have your data pad on hand to receive the information?"

"Yes. Unpacked and plugged in." Allura said, glancing at the flat device that lay on top of the table. "It can begin receiving at any time."

"Good." Coran leaned back in his chair, eyes considering her for a moment. "Please be careful around Prince Lotor. He may be your husband now, but he is still a devious fiend. Who knows what he may try."

"Thank you for the warning." Allura felt gratitude that Coran still cared enough to worry about her. "I think he will be on his best behavior now that he's so close to getting everything he's always wanted." She decided to leave off the information about how Lotor was insisting on sharing her hotel room with him, figuring Coran had had enough shocks to his system.

"That will just make him more dangerous." Coran replied. "A sleeping tiger can still strike at any time, remember that."

"I will." She nodded, seeing Coran's face softened.

"Take care of yourself Allura. Coran out."

"Good bye.." She whispered as the screen went dead. She exhaled a breath she had not realized she had been holding, Allura thinking that conversation had gone better than she thought. She still had to face Nanny though, and it was something she would put off for as long as possible.

Sighing to herself, Allura checked her data pad, making sure it was still switched on. It was too soon for Coran to have even attempted to send her anything, so Allura didn't check her messages. Instead she headed for the bathroom, determined to at long last take the bath she had been denying herself.

She locked the door, and stepped deeper into the room, walking over to the large tub. It was big enough for two people, although it would be a tight fit if one of those people were a man of Lotor's size and stature. Allura shook her head, angry at herself for even thinking about fitting Lotor into the tub. She muttered something under her breath, and began running the water, adjusting it to be a pleasing temperature for her skin. She then went and got the towels out of the linen closet, setting them down on the bench by the tub.

Sitting down, she pulled off her boots, tucking them under the bench for safe keeping. She then quickly removed her clothing, folding them up to rest on the bench. Retrieving soap and shampoo, she got into the tub, and sank down into it's warm embrace with a happy sigh. Allura began pouring the bubble bath mixture into the water, and soon had a multitude of white bubbles covering her body, and floating on top of the water.

It felt good to soak, Allura lying back in the tub, her head resting on the edge as she closed her eyes. The soreness of her body seemed to fade away, the water caressing away her aches and pains. For a few minutes she just laid there, her thoughts calm for the moment, Allura feeling at peace. Her tension had melted away, and for once she didn't worry about anyone else.

It was not to be, for as soon as she sat up to start working shampoo into her hair, a knock sounded at her door. She frowned, wondering who it was, hoping it would be maintenance come to fix the outside door.

"Allura?" The voice was muffled, but clearly Lotor's, Allura holding back a sigh. "Are you in there?"

"Yes....I'll be out in a second!"

"No need to hurry on my account." Lotor said, and the door rattled, the prince testing the lock. She felt relieved it held, not wanting him to burst in on her while she was

naked. The door rattled again, hard enough that Allura wondered if he was trying to break the lock. She nearly jumped out of the tub when it opened, a fully dressed Lotor

walking in with card key in hand.

"I found your dress." He said, smiling at her. His eyes immediately gravitated towards her bubble covered body, staring hard enough that she was surprised the bubbles didn't pop from the force of his gaze. "Along with your room key."

"Do you mind?!" Allura cried out, crossing her arms over her chest, and pulling her knees close to her body. The bubbles hid much of her from view, but she still did not like the way he leered at her.

"Not at all." He strode over to the bench, pushing aside her clothes to sit down. "I thought we could talk."

She narrowed her eyes at him, hissing a command. "Get out!" He didn't move, sitting before her, wearing that odd smile. "Get out." She repeated, furious at him. "Leave. It's not proper of you to see me like this."

"Proper?" He arched one white brow, smirking. "Allura, beloved, I've seen you naked before."

"Yes, but you don't remember that!"

"An unfortunate thing." He agreed. "I hardly think it's fair that my memories have not come back. I missed out on so many delightful things, least of all seeing the perfection that is your body unclothed." His words forced a blush on her face, Allura wondering if he really thought she was perfect. She quickly shook her head, sputtering out a sentence.

"Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean I am going to give you a free show. You'll have to jog your memory some other way."

"I'll accept that, for now." Lotor said. "But Allura, we are husband and wife. And with it comes certain obligations." He stared at her, look meaningful and ripe with desire. She blushed redder, and quickly shook her head no.

"I can't think about that right now."

"Then when?" Lotor asked. "Tonight when I am in your bed?"

"NO!" She shot him a furious look, appalled at what he was suggesting. "If we share a bed, and that's only if, there will be no sex. We will merely sleep."

"Do you really think that is for the best?" questioned Lotor. "I mean...you'll never get over your shyness around me if we don't foster intimacy between us."

"It's too soon." Allura whispered. "I can't give you what you want..."

"But you will. In time I mean." Lotor sounded confidant. "Have you contacted your people on Arus?"

"Yes. Coran is getting to work on sending a draft for the treaty. I should have it ready for you by tomorrow." Allura answered.

"Good." Lotor stood, stretching his arms up over his head. She couldn't help herself, she watched him do it, seeing the way his shirt pulled tight across his muscles. "Now....about that shower you promised me...."

"Did I promise you something?" She tried to remember, thinking back on all that had happened today.

"Yes, Allura, you did." With a grin he began removing his shirt, Allura crying out in alarm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Why I am going to join you!" Lotor said, and made quick work of his belt. For a second she stared as he got his pants unzipped, seeing a flash of white hair on blue skin, and then she was turning her head away. Eyes tightly closed, she listened to his boots being kicked off, his clothing landed on the floor. A splash sounded, the water shaking, and then Allura felt Lotor's legs brush hers.

"It's all right Allura." Lotor sounding very amused, water still splashing as he moved about. "You can look now."

Cautiously she opened her eyes, and found him sitting across from her in the tub. The water was high on his waist, and his muscles glistened with drops of moisture. Tersely she spoke, eyes narrowed into a glare. "When I said you could take the next shower, I meant for you to take it alone!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Lotor asked, looking far too at ease in the tub. "This is far more intimate, far more cozy."

"I happen to like my personal space." Allura said through clenched teeth.

"So tense." Lotor commented, tsking at her. "You really need to learn how to relax, Allura."

"I was doing just fine until you showed up!" She wanted to get out of the tub, but at the same time didn't want to flash her body at him. Allura was debating on what to do, wondering what was the bigger risk, sitting here with him, or running past him naked for a few seconds.

"My my my. That I could have that big an effect on you." A wide smile, flashing his fangs at her, Lotor shifted in the tub. The water sloshed over the sides, the prince moving closer to her.

"What are you doing now?" Allura asked, keeping a wary eye on him.

"I'm about to make you more comfortable." Lotor said, hands reaching for her. Alarmed she tried to scoot away, splashing water in her haste to move. It dislodged some of the bubbles on her body, Allura struggling to keep her breasts covered with her arms as she moved. Try as she might to avoid him, his hands caught at her waist, long fingers digging into her sides as he drew her closer to him.

Somehow, despite her best squirming, she ended up seated between his legs, her back pressed against his front. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was aroused at their closeness, Allura feeling Lotor hard at her back. Heat immediately surged within her, Allura sure she could do a full body blush as Lotor touched her arms. He worked to relax them from their tight position over her breasts, Allura reluctantly allowing him to lower them into the tub.

That left her hands resting on his thighs, Allura as tense as she could be, not darting to move as he swept back her wet hair from her shoulders. Hesitantly, she spoke, voice tight with tension. "I don't see how this is making me more comfortable."

"Just give me a moment." Lotor said, fingers letting go of her hair to touch her shoulders. She tried not to jump at his touch, hearing him chuckle softly. His fingers flexed, and her eyes widened, Allura realizing he was working to give her a massage. A massage that felt all too good, Lotor's hands kneading at the knots in her shoulders.

"Where'd you learn to do this?" Allura asked, and then answered in a curt tone. "From practicing on your harem girls?"

"I see Romelle has been telling stories about me." Lotor commented, fingers never halting their massaging movements.

"And I see you don't bother to deny it!"

"I'm a grown man Allura. With a large appetite when it comes to my desires." He was unapologetic, speaking as though it was the most natural thing in the world to have a harem. It probably was to a Drule noble, but still Allura didn't like it. But she refused to say anything, not wanting him to mistake her concern as jealousy.

"If it bothers you, you need only say the word, and I will get rid of my harem." Lotor continued, hands working their magic on her shoulders. "Of course..." He pressed harder against her back, leaning forward so that his lips grazed her ear. "You will have to pick up their duties in their place."

She stifled back a shiver, knowing he was referring to sex. "It's fine." Allura said, keeping her tone devoid of emotion. "Keep them. What do I care what you do." She couldn't see his expression with him behind her, but he pulled back abruptly.

"You're my wife Allura. Of course you should care!"

She was too honest to out right lie and say she didn't, so she kept silent, hearing him sigh. His hands resumed their massage, and reluctantly she had to admit he was good at it, starting to melt under his hand's touch.

Giving one last squeeze of her shoulders, Lotor reached for the washcloth and soap, and began lathering up the fabric. He touched the soap heavy cloth to her back, caressing between her shoulder blades. "There's no need to wash me." Allura said, almost turning to snatch the cloth from his hand. "I can do it myself."

"Please. Humor me in this." Lotor pleaded, wash cloth moving downwards, following the bumps of her spine. She frowned, shaking her head no, hearing Lotor continue. "It's not such a big deal. It's a husband, your husband, helping to clean his wife."

"It's strange."

"Not anymore strange than what we did last night." Lotor chuckled, and Allura flushed. She knew he didn't remember, but she had had flashes of it at the most inopportune times, startling memories that were all too vivid.

"We are all but strangers, even with that license signed between us." Pointed out Allura.

"There's no time like the present to get to know one another." Purred Lotor, and he dragged the wash cloth around to her front, massaging soap into her waist. She glanced down, keeping a cautious eye on his hand.

"I think you want to do more than just get to know me." Allura muttered, which set the prince off chuckling.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" That hand of his continued to move, going up higher on her body.

"Dinner...." She got out, then gasped, Lotor nudging her right breast with the tips of his fingers. "Dancing...Movies....pick one."

"Ah...you want me to take you out on a date?" Lotor lifted his hand, bringing it and the wash cloth to cover her breast, fingers giving her a not so innocent squeeze. She startled at the touch, and set off in a panic, shoving away from him. Allura no longer cared if he saw her unobstructed nude form, splashing water in his face as she climbed out of the tub.

She only paused long enough to grab a towel, and even then Allura ran as she wrapped it around her body. She got to the door, and turned, just in time to see him leaning forward on the edge of the tub, smiling at her. She gave him her most evil glare, which only succeeded in drawing out laughter from the prince, Allura slamming the door as hard as she could.

It didn't entirely muffle his laughter, Allura standing in the bedroom, dripping on the carpet. She could see two suitcases set by the closet, surely the prince's belongings. She was half tempted to walk over and kick at one, just to vent her frustration. Instead she ignored them, walking over to her closet to pull out a dress, determined to be garbed and out of the room long before Lotor finished his bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!!

----Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, good to know. About being the huge Lotor Allura fan. So am I! :D

Female's Wraith, you might just be right about Keith. He's got his own motivations about why he gets more and more upset about the thought of Allura anywhere near Lotor. But he won't reveal the reason why till chapter 16 to her. Although the readers might guess! OH! I did finally update my website the other day. But only up to chapter 14 I think. Since then I've gotten a few more chapters done. About to sit down and try and work on 17. As for the other stories, it depends on what I am feeling inspired by. The Princess and the Pirate one is on hold for now, it just hasn't grabbed my attention to continue. I've really been hoping to work more on Harem Slave...and then there's all the other ideas I have that I haven't even started yet. I wasn't expecting to get over the problem I had with chapter 2, but once I stopped trying to make this a complete love comedy, and got 2 out of the way, well...the ideas started flowing. So I'm going with the inspiration and seeing how far it takes me before I hit writer's block. "knock on wood"

Kitty Lynne, ah thanks for explaining what the stars meant. I was very confused! Thank you for liking number two. I get paranoid, and all oh no I'm gonna let everyone down. I hope you stick around for later chapters! Thank you for your words, they mean a lot to me. Yes, it works better as a more serious piece with some humorous elements to it. There's just too much serious stuff going on to be a straight comedy. (Not to mention I don't think I'm very good at being funny. I have my moments....but they're more luck than skill.)

Hmm, the losing their respect thing...I'm not sure if I addressed it yet. I've got up to 16 written...I may have to try and work in that fear in later chapters. Allura's got a lot to deal with, she may not have thought of that problem yet. (I'd be distracted too if I had a big blue drule trying to seduce me in the bathtub! XD) I do have in mind just what sorta past misdeeds Lotor did to Romelle. A person on my journal had asked if I thought Lotor had raped her in this version of Voltron, but I think that Allura would find that too unforgivable. Plus Sven would totally have jumped Lotor rather than sit there and be somewhat calm as he kept Romelle away from Lotor.

I'm sorry about my comments to Smithy. I let him get to me (Or she for all I know) since Smithy tends to review any of my stories he/she can find and leave comments about how much he disapproves of my pairing Lotor with Allura. So I lost my temper with him. =/ I'll try not to do that again. Keith is personally not a character I like, but he comes into play in this fic....and I know my Lotor friends were already kinda....upset over something I had Keith do in chapter 16. It'll probably get all the Lotor fans jeering and the Keith fans cheering. *hides from both sets of people.* I debut my chapters on my journal first, before posting them to fanfic net. That way if I need to rewrite something, I don't drive the people nuts on this site with the million edits. ^^''


	5. Chapter 5

Romelle's room was almost identical to the one Allura had just left, the walls cream colored and patterned with tiny lilac flowers. The furniture had to have been bought at the same warehouse, being of the same make and design as the items that filled Allura's hotel room. In fact the only difference Allura could see was that the bed and bathroom was opposite the ones in Allura's room.

Romelle herself was looking better, having offered a nervous smile to Allura upon discovering the Arusian princess on her doorstep. She had quickly ushered Allura into the room, checking the halls to make sure Lotor had not followed her. As far as Allura knew, the prince was still in the bathtub, enjoying the leisurely soak she had intended for herself alone.

The Polluxian princess was dressed in jade green, with azure accents on her dress that brought the blue of her eyes blazing brightly. Her face was back to it's normal color, the princess no longer looked ready to vomit. But she was still a little shaky when she walked, Allura watching concerned as Romelle sat down at the corner table. It moved Allura into action, the Arusian princess playing hostess to her cousin, fetching the tea set, and warming the water. Romelle smiled gratefully at Allura, wrapping her hands around her mug of tea.

"So..." She said, watching as Allura sat down across from her. "How are you?" Allura sighed, and in that one instant the sound seemed to convey all she felt, Romelle nodding sympathetically. "It's that bad....?"

"It's awful." Allura replied. "He broke into my bathroom Romelle!" Her cousin's eyes widened, the princess clutching her mug hard enough to whiten her knuckles. "While I was in there!"

"He...he didn't try anything did he?" Romelle wanted to know, and Allura fought the blush that wanted to come out on her face.

"Not...not really." She shrugged, staring at her mug. "If you could call taking off his clothes, and insisting on joining me for a good scrubbing nothing."

"What did you do?"

"What could I do? I left." Allura took a sip of her tea, finding it was still too hot. She set the mug down on the table, almost growling out the next sentence. "He can drown for all I care!"

"That would certainly solve one problem." Agreed Romelle, and Allura sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be mean."

"If anyone deserves your meanness, it's Lotor." A haunted look was on Romelle's face, Allura wondering if her cousin was remembering something of her time on Doom. The princess of Pollux didn't often talk about her time there, saying it was unpleasant memories that was best left forgotten. But sometimes she slipped, mentioning things, frightening tidbits of info that left Allura scared witless of the planet and it's people. Allura knew it had to be rough on Romelle to see Lotor so close at hand, never mind knowing Allura was now tied to the man in marriage.

"I talked to Coran." Allura said, trying to steer Romelle away from whatever was making her look so tortured. "He knows we are on Las Tibayas.....he knows about you and Sven..."

A look of panic appeared in Romelle's eyes, the princess anxious as she questioned Allura. "He's not going to tell anyone is he? He won't alert Bandor to what I am doing?!"

"No, I don't think so." Allura said, though in truth she hadn't bothered to swear Coran to secrecy. She was hoping he was so stunned over her marriage to Lotor he would forget the tiny tidbit of info she had revealed about Romelle and Sven. "He's not like Nanny, he won't spread the story around. But..."

"But what?"

"I suggest you hurry and marry Sven sooner rather than later." Allura advised her cousin. "Before anyone else gets wind that we are all here."

"Yes, I'll do that." Agreed Romelle, clearly not wanting anything to interfere at her chance of happiness. "The rehearsal is still on for tomorrow. I think we could squeeze in the actual ceremony the day after." Allura nodded, taking a testing sip of her tea. It had cooled down enough for her to tolerate it's temperature, Allura taking a longer drink from her mug.

"I'll understand if you don't want to come." Romelle began, Allura gaping at her. "I know you are busy given the circumstances that have occurred."

"Romelle, honey, no matter the situation, I wouldn't miss seeing you get married for the world." Allura's words had her cousin flashing a relieved smile at her. They fell into silence for a few seconds, just drinking their tear, each thinking their own thoughts. At last Allura set down her cup, opening her mouth to speak. "Romelle....what...what do you remember about last night?"

It was the same exact instant her cousin spoke, words tumbling out to mingle with Allura's question. "You don't blame me do you?" They blinked at each other, each one hesitating to repeat themselves. Finally Allura nodded for Romelle to go first, her cousin playing with the handle of her mug. "You don't blame me do you?"

"Blame you?" Allura's brow crinkled, the princess confused.

"For the situation that led to your marrying Lotor." Explained Romelle.

"Is that what you're worried about?" asked Allura, then gasped. "Do you remember what happened last night? Do you know why we got separated?!" She was disappointed to see Romelle shake her head no, the princess looking sheepish.

"I don't remember much after we went out for dinner..." Romelle said. "I do know we started drinking heavily....and I vaguely recall us ending up at a local....club."

"We went dancing?"

"Er.....of a sort..." Romelle looked embarrassed. "It wasn't the kind of club princesses should go to. It was one where men and women are paid to remove their clothing."

"You mean....we went to a strip club?" Allura squeaked out, wondering if she should be glad she didn't remember that part of the evening.

"Yes." Romelle was not quite blushing, Allura wondering what sort of memory she had of the night. "I'm so sorry Allura." Her eyes looked wet, Romelle sniffling loudly. "If I hadn't insisted you have a drink, perhaps none of this would have happened! We would have had a quiet evening, and been back in our rooms, safe once again. Instead, because of me, you ended up married to that monster!"

"Don't blame yourself cousin!" Allura protested, wondering how long Romelle had tortured herself with this train of thought. "It's not your fault. And if we encountered Lotor somewhere during our travels, I'm sure he would have kidnapped me, drunk or not!"

"But still...."

"But nothing." Insisted Allura, reaching across the table to pat her cousin's hand. "It's not your fault, and I refuse to hear any more talk like it is!"

Romelle still looked like she wanted to protest, Allura shaking her head no. The princess of Pollux sighed, and touched her mug once more. "I'm relieved. It's awful of me, but I am so glad you do not blame me!"

"I don't." Allura said, brushing back her hair from her face. Romelle was fidgeting in place, fingers playing with her mug. Allura glanced at her, realizing her cousin wanted to ask her something. "Yes?"

"What was it like when you....when you woke up next to Lotor?" Romelle's question surprised Allura, the princess realizing she hadn't really gone into much explanation about this morning and the emotions that went through her at discovering Lotor next to her in a strange place.

"I was...startled." Allura said, thinking that was an understatement of her feelings. "I didn't know where I was, or what happened to my clothing. It was worse when I realized someone was in bed next to me. Although...."

"Although what?"

"I suppose it could have been worse." Allura mused, expression thoughtful. "What if I had woken up next to a complete stranger?!"

"That might have been better." Romelle commented, and Allura frowned.

"At least I know who Lotor is. And I know that he thinks he loves me. For all the trouble he has caused, at least he is trying to help make a good deal for Arus now..."

"You're making excuses." Romelle looked angry. "You musn't forget who he is, and what he has done in the past. And know any good he does now, it's only to worm his way into your good graces. Please..." Romelle's face took on an urgent look, the princess reaching for Allura's hands. "Don't let him."

"I'll do my best not to. But Romelle...is it really wise? I mean..." Allura chewed nervously on her bottom lip, trying to think on how to explain. "I'm locked into marriage with him. Is it really worth trying to spend our married life together absolutely miserable?"

Romelle opened her mouth, than sagged, looking as though she rethought whatever she was about to say. "I don't want you to be unhappy..." She began. "I want you to find happiness, to find love....I just cannot believe it's with that man." She let go of Allura's hands, looking regretful at the dejected look in her cousin's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know it must be terrible to hear, to think you won't have love in your life."

"Yeah." Allura was sad, wondering if she ever had a chance at finding love. "I guess it's the expected fate when you're born a princess." She tried to smile for her cousin, not wanting Romelle to feel any worse. "But look at you! You're bucking tradition! You're marrying the man you love!" A small smile from Romelle, the princess nodding.

"In some way it's easier for me. I will not ever rule Pollux. It's Bandor who will one day be King. My marriage will not affect the future of the planet." Romelle's eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Forgive me, I must sound like I am rubbing it in your face."

"Not at all. I'm happy for you Romelle. I think it's wonderful you can marry for love, even if you have to sneak away to do it!" Allura finished the tea in her mug, setting the cup down on the table.

"Thank you." Romelle smiled back at her, then sipped some more of her tea. "It's just too bad...Bandor can't be here for this."

"I'm sure he'll hold a big celebration for you once you get back to Pollux with Sven." A giggle then, Allura giving a rueful shake of her head. "Once he gets over the shock of course!"

"I hope so. I really don't mean to alienate him like this..." A knock sounded at the door, both princesses looking up.

"I'll get it." Allura offered, rising to stand. She hurried towards the door, and only after she unlocked it did she think to wonder if it was Lotor tracking her down. Much to her relief it was not, revealing instead the blue clad form of Sven.

"Hello Allura." Sven nodded at her, but was peering past her at Romelle. The Polluxian princess flashed him a delighted smile, already out of her chair. Allura watched wistfully as they approached each other, quick to fall into each other's embrace. Romelle practically glowed with happiness at Sven's touch, her fingers absentmindedly caressing his chest.

"It's nice to see you Sven." Allura said, and he tore his eyes away from Romelle's face to smile at Allura.

"How are you Allura?" Sven asked, voicing his concern.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected." Allura said, forcing a bright smile on her face. "I've already told Coran, and he's sending over treaty suggestions for me to look over."

"That's good." Sven noted. "And how did he handle the news of your marriage?"

"He was pretty calm considering who the groom turned out to be. I dare say I will get an earful once he's had time to digest the news." Groaned Allura.

"Yeah." He didn't mean to be rude, but Allura could sense Sven was eager for her to leave, the black haired man wanting to spend time with his fiancee. Allura lifted her hand in good bye, and turned to walk out the room, hearing Romelle speak as the door swung shut.

"Sven, what do you think of getting married a few days early?"

Allura didn't hear Sven's answer, but she was sure the man would answer in a positive way. She smiled, thinking what a cute couple he and her cousin made, knowing after all those two had been through, they truly deserved happiness. It was something she wished for herself, and felt she had to settle for whatever she could. A weary exhale of breath, Allura walked the few feet to her room.

She saw the door to the room had been fixed while she was visiting with Romelle, Allura hesitating before it. She wondered if it was locked, her hand reaching for the knob. Before she could turn it, the door opened, Lotor standing before her, data pad in hand. It took her a second to notice the pink accents on the mainly black device, but then her eyes narrowed, realizing it was her data pad he held.

"What are you doing with that?" Allura demanded, making a grab for the device. He easily held it out of reach for her, making a tsking sound.

"No hello kiss for your husband?"

She frowned at him, placing her hands on her hips. "You didn't answer my question."

"It was beeping incessantly. I sought to shut it up." He explained.

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't break it." Grumbled Allura, following Lotor into the room. "May I please have it back?"

"Just a minute." Lotor said, fingers typing something onto the data pad. "I went over the draft Coran sent you. It's very good, but I made it better."

Annoyed she stared at him, mouth a deep frown. "You hacked into my messages?!" At his nod, she practically shouted. "Have you no concept of privacy?"

"Not where you are concerned." Lotor told her, hardly taken back by her shouting.

"My data pad please." She held out her hand, praying to any and all Gods that would listen that Lotor hadn't found and hacked into her diary.

"Later." Lotor said, setting it down on the highest shelf of a bookcase. He immediately touched her back, steering her away from the shelving unit, and guided her over to a table that held a covered tray. "But first, let us have dinner."

"You ordered me dinner?" She asked, trying not to be pleased by the gesture. It had been hours since she had eaten, her stomach practically growling out at the sight of the tray. He nodded, Lotor pulling out a chair for Allura, and helping her to sit down. With a flourish he pulled off the cover, revealing honey steamed potatoes, a well cooked lamb roast that had sweet sauce dribbled all over it, along with a platter of fruit. It was one of her favorite meals, Allura staring with open appreciation at the food.

Her good mood lasted only for an instant, watching as Lotor sat down next to her. "How did you know what to order?" She narrowed her eyes at him, voice dripping with suspicion. "More work of your spies?"

"Didn't I tell you? I made a habit out of studying you and your likes and dislikes." Lotor took a plate for himself, and began cutting into the lamb roast. He put generous portions on both their plates, Allura picking up her utensils as she considered his words.

"That's kind of creepy Lotor." She said at last.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her his undivided attention. "How is it creepy? I just want to know everything I can about the woman I love."

"How can you say you even love me?" Allura asked, cutting into her meat. "You don't even know me!"

"But I do know you." Lotor insisted, watching as she ate. "It's true I was attracted to you because of your beauty, but then I learned about you. I fell in love with you through the reports that came in from Arus, fell in love with your kind nature and sweet personality. Fell more in love with you with each battle we fought, seeing what a spitfire you were when it came to defending your planet."

"You...you have me at a disadvantage then." Allura said, scooping up a forkful of potatoes. "I know little about you, save for your reputation as the cruel prince of Doom, and those brief encounters during the fighting these last two years."

"Well, we can change that now." Lotor smiled at her, reaching for a piece of fruit. "We have all the time in the world to get to know each other now that we are husband and wife."

"Yeah." She quietly agreed. For a few seconds silence reigned, the only sounds of their forks and knives scraping against the porcelain plates. Apparently Lotor could not stand it anymore, for he was soon speaking, eyes curious as he looked at her.

"Is there not anything you are curious about me?"

"Um..." Allura didn't want to seem too eager, pretending she had to think about it. Where to begin, what to ask him, Allura deciding to start with the mundane. "Well...do you have any hobbies Lotor?"

"Besides studying you?" She was about to frown when she saw the corners of his mouth lift up, hinting that he was teasing. At her nod, he took on a serious look, considering his answer. "I like swords. I have an extensive collection of them, and I make it my business to know how to wield one in battle."

"Is that why you carry a sword and not a blaster?" She had always wondered about that, Allura finding it strange that Lotor relied on a sword when going into battle.

"Partly why. It takes a lot of skill to effectively wield a sword." He snorted then, derision in his tone. "Any fool could wield a blaster, it doesn't take much effort to hit someone if you give them enough laser cartridges." Allura flushed, knowing it was partly true. She was not the best when it came to shooting people, often needing to waste the whole cartridge worth of lasers before she could take a person down.

"Still, you must like the element of danger." Allura pointed out, stirring the gravy into her potatoes "I mean...you have to get in close to use your sword. A person with a blaster could shoot you dead before you reach them."

"I suppose I am a bit of thrill seeker." Lotor agreed. "Danger does wonders to get the blood pumping." He leaned forward, eyes intent on her face. "What about you Allura, do you like danger?"

She stared at him, thinking he was the most dangerous man she knew, finding her heart often beat faster during her close encounters with him in the past. "Not at all." She said at last, quickly putting a piece of lamb into her mouth to busy herself with eating. It wasn't really a lie, she told herself, knowing how scared she had been in the past dealings with him.

"Oh? Not even a little?"

"You look surprised at that." Allura noted. "Why?"

"Well, you fly blue lion. That's about as close to danger as you can get." Lotor pointed out.

She blinked, thinking it over. "I suppose you're right. But it's also the closest I can get to real freedom." Now he looked confused, and Allura hastened to explain. "Being a princess is so limiting at times. I'm never free to do as I like, I always have to behave properly. I'm surprised they even let me look at a lion, let alone fly one." She sighed, thinking on all the times Coran and Nanny limited her activities, refusing to let her do simple things like go swimming with her friends, or practice karate.

"I'm sorry." Lotor said, his hand landing on her knee. He gave it a squeeze, looking sympathetically at her. She let out a sad little laugh, shaking her head.

"I never expected the prince of Doom to feel sorry for me."

"It's not pity, not exactly." Lotor sounded as though he feared she be insulted by his sympathy, hurrying to explain. "I just hate the thought of anyone clipping your wings Allura. As ruler of Arus, you should have had the utmost freedom to do as you please."

She ignored the latter, choosing to focus on the former. "But isn't that what you wanted to do? Take away my freedom by capturing me and forcing me to be your bride?"

"It's true I employed some less than ideal means, but..." He paused, thinking it over. "I was just so desperate to have you." She blinked, Allura's eyelids fluttering. It was strangely flattering to be wanted that much, even if it was just Lotor who chased her. "I know I am not your first, or even your second choice for a husband, but Allura...." He grabbed at her hands, the utensils clattering on the table. "This I vow, you will enjoy numerous freedoms with me. Freedoms not experienced before in your life on Arus. I...I will be good to you. I promise."

She stared at him, not struggling to pull back her hands. "I want to believe..." She began hesitantly.

"Then do!" Lotor said passionately. "Allura, I love you, and will worship you until the day that I die."

Now she did pull away from him, eyes troubled, mouth sad. "But I don't love you."

"It's all right." Lotor said, not making a grab for her. "Because I can love enough for the both of us." He was staring so seriously at her, expression earnest, eyes gleaming with adoration. It was too much to take in, Allura blushing and standing up. He stood when she did, watching her as she backed away from the table.

"I'm sorry. I...I need to be alone right now."

"All right." He nodded, and she gave him a half smile.

"Thank you for understanding." She whispered, and walked towards the bookcase. She rose on tip toe, snagging her data pad, and then turned, seeing Lotor standing where she had left him. He was watching her with open yearning on his face, his hands holding the back of his chair tightly as though that grip was the only thing keeping him from chasing after her.

"I'll see you later." Allura said, and walked out of the room. She closed the door, and for a second she just leaned against it, knowing her heart was beating faster from his heartfelt confessions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

I would have updated this sooner, but...my computer "broke" and I had to do a system restore. I lost all my data. Fics chapters I was able to recover off of websites, but I lost my work in progress and notes. It's very depressing. =/

----Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, ah....you gotta understand....she can't help it. It's a tough situation to be in, even if Lotor is being surprisingly nicer than any one of them expected!

Papa Palpatine, hey there! I like to think they rented out the floor. But also....I didn't think of that, the other guests I mean. But when my first draft of two had someone from the hotel come over to interfere when Lotor was chasing Allura, comments on that scene had people saying they didn't think the hotel would get involved unless someone asked them too. So when I wrote the new scenes, I was still thinking of those comments and that's why hotel people didn't show up. ^^''


	6. Chapter 6

The evening sky of Las Tibayas was a beautiful sight to be had, a vivid purple that changed to navy blue the higher the twin moons climbed. Stars were scattered across the canvas of the sky, twinkling white lights of worlds a million light years away. Allura found herself looking up more often than she gazed at the data pad on her lap, just enjoying the unobstructed beauty of the planet's sky.

She was out on the hotel's terrace, a large expanse of space devoted to being an open sky lounge. Chairs and divans were spread out across the tiled floor, people perched on them, some alone, some in small groups. Those by themselves seemed devoted either to reading or studying the sky, while those in groups were laughing and talking quietly. Allura herself was alone, sitting on a divan with her legs stretched out before her, data pad resting on her lap.

A few times she was approached, first by a waiter to take her drink order, and then by hopeful men seeking to ingratiate themselves into her presence. She quickly turned them away, flashing them her wedding ring, the men turning disappointed at the sight of it. Allura had to hide a smile, thinking how useful the band was in keeping unwanted suitors away.

Most of them at any rate, she thought with a sigh, finding her thoughts were once again turning to Lotor. He made it hard not to think about him, what with his heartfelt proclamations, and that eager look of love in his eyes. Even concentrating on her work, she was reminded of him, seeing the changes made in bold red text on the treaty draft Coran had sent. She went over the information with an eagle eye, trying to see if Lotor had changed it in some way to benefit Doom at Arus' expense.

So far she had turned up nothing of the sort, actually surprised at some of his suggestions. He was making good on his promise to see to Arus' welfare, taking the time to rewrite the treaty in a way that no loophole existed when it came to making slaves out of her people. No one, not even the poor and out of work would be taken to Doom, Lotor's change stating that the Drules would have to pay a working wage for any Arusian they employed. She wondered what Zarkon would think of that, knowing the Empire had the money but not the desire to pay for work.

Arus was just one planet, but if the Doom Empire started employing similar tactics elsewhere, it would quickly go bankrupt. She knew Arus would enjoy special treatment only because of her marriage to Lotor. It was the bright spot in this whole mess, Allura realizing that the war would at last be over with. As much as she was dreading returning to Arus with Lotor on her arm, she knew her people would welcome the fact that the war was finally over with. They might bear a grudge against her new husband, but she felt confidant they would understand it was through her union with him that they were safe now.

It was more than just the end to the war and slavery of her people that Lotor offered. He had put down provisions that would have people from other worlds in the Doom Empire come to see to helping the Arusians rebuild. Allura made a slight change to his suggestion, expressly forbidding those people be slaves captured from other worlds. She wanted no sign of slavery to touch her planet, unless of course it was a slave who was sent to Arus to be freed.

Everyone who came to work Arus' fields, and rebuild it's cities, would earn pay. Their money would be recycled into the community as they bought food, and paid rent for their homes. The economy would flourish once more, no longer falling apart as it tried desperately to care for a planet made poor by an eighteen year old war. Allura looked forward to the thought of no longer seeing Drule ships poised in the sky, waiting to attack the towns.

Instead they would be there to protect, to bring in the supplies Arus needed. Allura was careful to keep her people's freedom to man war crafts, not wanting to rely solely on Doom for protection. She was a bit surprised Lotor had allowed that, thinking it would be one of the things he would have argued against. Instead he agreed that her people had the right to bear arms.

Voltron was a trickier subject, but Allura was adamant that it not be used by the Drules. She'd still fly blue lion, but with Doom no longer attacking, she had a feeling her days of soaring the open skies of Arus would soon be over. Lotor had put in a notice that Arus was no longer to send Voltron to assist other planets, not wanting the conflict of interest should the planet in need be one that was being attacked by Doom. It pained her to make that concession, but Allura knew she had to give way on at least something, considering all the generous allowances Lotor agreed too.

The members of the Voltron Force would remain on Arus if they so chose, retaining the right to pilot the lions. Allura refused to decommission them, nor would she allow them to be turned away from the only home they had left. She wondered how Lotor felt about that, and vowed to ask him sometime after he approved of the treaty. She reached for her data pad, fingers flying over the keyboard, typing in confirmation of the final draft.

She was just hitting send, the draft being transmitted via the space waves to Arus, when she heard footsteps approach her. She glanced up, wondering if it was the waiter with her lemonade, and started with surprise at the black haired youth in red. "Keith..."

"Evening Allura." He said, stopping a few feet before her. His hands were in his pants pocket, and his eyes looked sad. "Avoiding Lotor I see?"

"Er....kinda." She conceded, hearing the data pad beep, the device letting her know the draft had been sent successfully. "I needed some time alone. To think and go over the treaty."

"Ah." An awkward silence developed between them, Allura looking down at her data pad.

"Lotor still has to approve of the final draft before we sign our names to it tomorrow but..." She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "He's been more than fair in agreeing to my demands."

"Fair? Yeah....I suppose he can be, since he's getting everything he wants." Keith said sourly.

"Not everything." Allura tried to offer him a ray of hope. "He won't have Voltron."

"Neither will the rest of the galaxy if Lotor and Zarkon have their way!" exclaimed Keith.

"It's unfortunate but..."

"But what?" demanded Keith, staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"But we all have to make sacrifices." She finished, voice soft. Keith snorted, and his voice came out loud, angry.

"And what sacrifices will I have to make? What about Lance, and Hunk, and Pidge?" She couldn't see his hands, but she sensed he was clenching them tightly in their pocket hiding spot. "Will we be forced to give up our home?"

"No, Keith. You can stay on Arus for as long as you like. Forever and ever."

"And watch you be with him?" A bitter smile from Keith, the youth shaking his head no. "I don't know if I could stand it. Seeing him touch you, and kiss you on a daily basis. It...it nearly killed me just seeing him do that briefly in your room."

"I'll ask him to work on that behavior." Offered Allura, noting the pain in Keith's eyes.

"He won't listen." Keith insisted, lifting his hands out of his pocket to gesture wildly. "He'll treat you like an object, like his possession. His to touch and do with whatever he wants."

"But I'm not his possession. I don't belong to him!" Allura exclaimed.

"Oh don't you?" Keith pointed at her hand, Allura seeing his eyes intent on her wedding ring. "That gold band says otherwise."

"It's just a symbol of a promise...He doesn't own me any more than I own him. Neither one of us are slaves." Allura said practical. "There will be no slavery on Arus." She was trying to change the subject, hoping to ease Keith's mood. "Not of my people, and not of anyone who comes from the Empire to help us."

"And you think Zarkon will adhere to that?" She nodded, and Keith's words shocked her. "You're a fool Allura. Lotor may hold his father at bay, but for how long? Until he tires of you?"

"Keith!" His name was a dismayed cry on her lips, loud enough to draw attention from the other people out on the terrace. Blushing furiously, she lowered her voice, hissing out her words. "Lotor says he loves me."

"That...Drule doesn't know the meaning of the word. He only wants you, that's different from love. That's more like lust. No..." Keith sighed, looking depressed. "He only thinks it's love. He'll use you Allura, and when he's through he'll toss you aside and move on to someone else."

"Why are you saying such cruel things?" She demanded, pleased not even a hint of tears was in her eyes. Allura supposed it was easier to hear Keith say these things cause she was under no delusion that she was in love with Lotor.

"I'm just..."

"Just what?" Allura prodded at his silence.

"Just trying to make you understand." Keith sighed at last. "I don't want you to set yourself up for any more pain. I don't want you to believe his lie of love, and give your heart to him."

"I wish you would trust me enough to believe I'd know if he was lying to me or not." Allura said. "I won't be deceived so easily. I will give my heart only to the one worthy of it. The one who truly loves me." Keith said nothing to this, allowing silence to stretch between them once more. Allura glanced down at her data pad, fighting the urge to play with it's buttons. "Keith?" She looked up at him, seeing him studying the stars in the sky.

"Hmmm?"

"Would you really leave me....leave Arus just because Lotor will be there?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of voice, letting him know how much the thought bothered her.

"I honestly don't know." Admitted Keith. "I'd like to stay...if only to be there to protect you from him. Don't know how good I'll be though. Never liked picking up the pieces of a broken heart."

"Oh." Soft was her voice, Allura staring sadly at him. "I would like it if you stayed though. Please.....for me? Just for a while..."

"I can only try." Came Keith's answer. It seemed the best she could hope for, Allura not quite smiling at him. He continued to stare up at the sky, Allura joining him with a sigh. "The night sky here is almost as beautiful as it is on Arus."

"Yes." Allura agreed. The sky during the day showed the cloudy smoke of pollution, Las Tibayas holding more cities than her beloved home world. That meant more factories, emitting thick choking clouds of smoke into the air that was rife with chemicals. But at night when the sky darkened, you couldn't see the smoke, making for a beautiful sight.

"I'm glad I could see this with you Allura." Keith said, glancing at her. He risked a smile at her, and she wondered what he was thinking. She knew they had seen many worlds, see many awe inspiring sights together. It was an experience she wouldn't trade for the world, Keith being a dear friend that she enjoyed sharing things with. "If Lotor has his way, we won't ever get to see skies like this again."

"Just because Voltron will be limited to Arus doesn't mean we can't take trips." Allura frowned when he let out a bitter chuckle. "What?"

"As if your husband would allow you to go somewhere with another man." Allura blinked, realizing Keith was probably right. It made her worried, Allura wondering if Lotor intending to keep her trapped on Arus for the rest of her life. It was something she'd have to ask him, Allura moving, swinging her legs off the divan. Keith's hand was immediately thrust before her, the boy waiting for her to take hold of it.

She did so, Keith easily pulling her up to a standing position. "Will you walk me back to my room?" She asked, and Keith flashed her a brief half smile.

"I'll do more than that." He said, taking her hand. "I don't plan to leave you alone with Lotor tonight."

"And how are you planning to manage that?" Allura asked, and Keith's smile widened.

"It's simple really. I'm going to stay in the room with you. I'll sleep on the floor if I have too."

"Won't that be uncomfortable?"

"It's a small price to pay to make sure you are safe." Keith replied as they passed back into the hotel's main hallway. They were heading for the elevator, walking arm in arm. It was strange, but Allura couldn't remember ever being this close to Keith before. It was kind of nice, even if some of what he said to her made her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"How long do you think we can avoid returning to Arus?" Allura asked, trying to make conversation as they waited for the elevator.

"Only a few more days at best." Keith answered, eyes on the panel that showed which floor the elevator was currently on. "This treaty of yours may stop the attacks, but Zarkon will be impatient to get his people on the planet. I think it best for the Arusians if their princess is there to calm their fears."

"I'm just worried about their reactions to the news of my marriage to Lotor." Allura admitted. "Will they ever be able to forgive me?"

"Of course they will." The elevator had arrived, the pair walking inside it. "Allura, they love and adore you. They'll understand you did your best for them."

"I hope so." Allura sighed, watching as he pushed the button for their floor. "I think I am worried the most about Nanny..."

"As you should be." He said solemnly.

"Keith!"

He laughed at that, genuine amusement in his voice. "You have to admit, Nanny's reaction will be the most extreme. You'll be lucky if you don't put her in an early grave because of this."

"Oh." Her face crinkled up in worry, Allura biting her lip fretfully. "Maybe if Coran breaks it to her gently. Just mentions I got married, but not who the groom is. So she has time at least to get used to the idea of my being wed."

"That could work." Keith agreed, the elevator dinging it's announcement of their stop. The doors opened, and Keith ushered her out into the hall. "Still, the shock will not be easy on her...she'll be crying for Lotor's head. Especially when she hears of how this marriage happened in the first place." A side long glance at her, Keith's eyes curious. "Sure you still don't remember anything?"

"Nothing that explains how we got to the point of being wed." Allura refused to tell Keith about the sexy flashbacks she had had, knowing it would only embarrass her and further enrage Keith.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you remember." They were almost to the door now. "It's probably too traumatic for you to want to recall."

"Er....right..." Traumatic wasn't the word Allura would use, recalling how eager she had been in those recovered memories of hers.

They reached the door without another word spoken between them, Keith bringing his hand forward to grasp the knob. Before he could open it, the door flew open, Lotor standing there clad in loose fitting black pants. For a second his eyes flashed with excitement. That look died down as he noted Keith next to Allura, his arm looped around hers in a friendly matter.

"Captain." Lotor practically growled out the title, eyes locked onto their arms. Guiltily, Allura pulled free of Keith, clutching her data pad to her chest. Keith seem to grow annoyed at Allura's pulling away from him, uttering a snarl of his own.

"Lotor."

"What's he doing here Allura?" Lotor demanded, and her mouth went dry as she thought how to explain.

"I....I....well...he was walking me back to my room. And..."

"And what?" asked Lotor.

"And he thought he'd..." She winced, blurting out the words super fast. "Spend the night on the floor to guard us."

"Guard us from whom?" Lotor was less than pleased by her words. "If anyone tried to break into our room, I am more than capable of defending my bride!"

"It's too guard her from you, you animal!" Keith snapped, and shoved past Lotor into the room. He marched over to a chair, plopping down on it's cushion frame, his arms crossing over his chest. Keith clearly had no intention of leaving anytime soon, and Lotor was scowling, looking at Allura as though she was to blame for this predicament.

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said, more than a tad meekly. "He just insisted....how was I to say no?"

"If you trusted me, it would have been easy to refuse him!" Lotor told her, then turned his back on her to walk deeper into the room. He sat down across from Keith, and the two locked eyes, each stare challenging the other. Allura could practically see electricity crackling between them, the two males looking murderous.

She stepped into the room, and slowly closed the door. When she turned back, Keith and Lotor were still staring at each other, all but ignoring her. She tittered nervously, pausing to set her data pad down on the shelving unit. "I'll just go get changed." She practically flew towards the closet, pulling out her pink and purple nightgown. No one looked at her, not even when she ran into the bathroom.

Allura did her bedtime preparations in record time, then pulled on her nightgown. It was short sleeves that puffed up to be round balls on her shoulders, the material purple and form fitting just over her breasts. A white ribbon separated the purple from the pink, the rest of the night gown loose and flowing almost down to her ankles. It was hardly a sexy nightgown, but when she stepped back into the bedroom, both male's eyes lighted on her.

Lotor seemed to eat her up, looking her over from head to toe, and settling his gaze on the silk that clung to her breasts. It was too dark to tell properly, but even Keith looked a little heated, though Allura supposed it could be from his close proximity to Lotor.

"You look ravishing." Lotor proclaimed, rising to stand. She blushed, fingers fidgeting with the front of her nightgown.

"Thank you." Allura said, hearing Keith make a rude noise. "Um....if you need to change, the bathroom is all yours."

"No thanks, I am already dressed for bed." Lotor said, gesturing to his pants. A smirk then, Lotor's voice a silken seduction. "I normally wear nothing to bed Allura. But for you, I made this concession to preserve some sense of trust between us."

"How...how kind of you." Allura stammered, still standing in front of the bathroom. "Keith...are you going to change?"

"Yes, captain? Won't you return to your room for your fuzzy pajamas?" Lotor questioned, still smirking.

"And risk you locking me out of the room? I don't think so!" exclaimed Keith. "No. I intend to remain here all night. So don't try anything Lotor." Keith actually sneered at the prince, his lips curled in an ugly manner.

"It's no concern of mine what you do so long as you don't interfere with my...sleep." Lotor held out his hand, crooking his fingers at Allura. "Come my darling, let us retire to bed now."

She didn't move, glancing at Keith. "Separate sides of the bed." The captain said, turning his chair to face the foot of the bed. "You do not cross over to Allura's side, understand?"

"Perfectly." Lotor enunciated, then shared a look with Allura. "But if my wife chooses to stray over to my side, then what?"

"She won't." Keith said, sounding sure of himself.

"I guess we'll see, won't we." Lotor responded, sounding smug. "Allura, I have a request of you, a simple boon I wish you to grant me."

"What?"

"Would you give me a kiss goodnight?" Lotor asked, smiling at her. She blinked and blushed, shaking her head no. Keith smirked, and Lotor frowned. "Come now, I hardly ask you for the impossible. Just a kiss to send me off to dream land."

"Lotor please...no....not in front of Keith." Allura said, her eyes begging him. Lotor stared at her, then sighed.

"Very well. I'll accept no this time." Lotor turned, and stalked towards the bed, pulling back the covers to get onto the left side. Allura waited until he was snuggled under the sheet before moving, walking past Keith and feeling awkward. Both men were watching her move, she could feel their eyes boring into her front and her back so hard it was almost a relief when she climbed under the bed covers.

Lotor rolled onto his side to face her, smiling happily at her. She blushed again, and whispered her goodnight, the two males echoing her words. Lotor continued to stare adoringly at her, until Allura couldn't take it anymore. She rolled onto her side, presenting him with her back, and snuggled down onto her pillow. She forced her eyes to close, but even that couldn't stop her heart from beating wildly, or her mind from thinking frantic thoughts as it noted the tension that hung heavy in the room. Allura knew without a doubt, it was going to be a long night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

She lingered in a state of half sleep, the night's dreams slow to evaporate, leaving her mind in a cloud of sleepy confusion. If Allura concentrated hard enough, she felt she'd be able to grab hold of the dream, snuggle down deep within it, as it played out once more. But such a feat seemed far too exhausting for her to try, the princess laying there, drifting in and out of slumber.

She wondered if she fell into a deeper sleep, for suddenly she was experiencing things, strange sensations of arms around her. She felt safe, secure in the embrace of those arms, snuggling harder against her pillow. She thought she heard a moan, the sound low, almost whisper soft as she wiggled in place against something firm, It was as if noticing that presence at her back gave it permission to press harder against her, Allura feeling the warmth of a body next to hers.

She should have felt alarm, something seemed off with this situation, but Allura in her tired state was quick to write it off as nothing more than a fevered dream. A dream that felt almost too real, touch lighting on the side of her face. Something nuzzled against her cheek, soft pressure that repeated itself, moving towards her ear. She was kissed just behind her ear, Allura making a sound, a soft protesting hmm.

"Shhh...." A voice whispered to her, and she felt the lick of a tongue, dipping in her ear. That odd touch woke her completely, Allura's eyes snapping open in alarm. For a second she just lay there, staring at the lilac patterned wall, sunlight shining through the open window. Then she felt a wiggle behind her, her ear being licked again. She gasped, and started, the arms around her tightening their possessive hold.

Another wiggle behind her, Allura realizing the man that held her was grinding his groin against her rear, an obvious bulge in his pants that spoke of his early morning desire. It frightened her, and she inhaled to scream, but the sound never came out, hand clamping over her mouth.

"Allura, don't scream..." The voice whispered in her ear, holding an amused quality to it's tone. "It's just me..." Cautiously, the hand moved, but hovered in place as though it would fall back over her mouth at the slightest hint of a panicked scream.

"Lotor!" She hissed furiously, feeling him nuzzle his face against her unbound hair. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Hmmm." A sound of satisfaction, Lotor taking his time in answering her. "You smell so good Allura. Do you use perfumes for your hair?"

She wiggled, trying to squirm free of his arms, and felt him rock his hips against her. Another moan escaped him, low but desire ridden, making her go still with fright. "Lotor..." She began, nervously licking her lips. "Please....please let go of me."

"But I like holding you." Lotor protested, not relaxing his arms. "You feel so good in my arms, so soft."

She could feel just how much he liked holding her, Allura blushing furiously at his clear sign of arousal. "You....you were supposed to stay on your side of the bed."

"Did I promise that?" Lotor asked, trying for an innocent tone and failing. She nodded, sure he was smirking as he answered her. "Not on your side of the bed.....we met more in the middle of it. You move around a lot in your sleep Allura. Bad dreams?"

"Sometimes." She admitted.

"You calmed down in my arms." That surprised her, Allura turning her head to peer over her shoulder at him. That put her face in close proximity to his, Lotor smiling at her. "It's the truth...." Lotor said, and tenderly kissed her forehead. "Touch can be a great comfort to those in distress."

"I wouldn't know." Allura told him, seeing his eyes take on a quizzical light. "I do not get touched much." In fact her nanny was one of the only people to still baby her, sometimes holding Allura when she needed a good cry. But more often than not people stayed away, trying to appear respectable of her royal status.

"You must be starved for touch then." Lotor commented, the back of his fingers doing a stroke down the side of her neck. Allura was quiet, thinking about it.

"Maybe." She reluctantly admitted, and was rewarded with another caress of his fingers.

"I'll give you all you could ever need." Lotor told her, and his touch turned less innocent, fingers gliding past her collar bone to touch onto the fabric of her night gown. He fingered the white ribbon tie over her breasts, Allura tensing up.

"What time is it?" She asked, breathing easier when he left the ribbon alone. But his fingers stayed on the purple material of her night gown, idly caressing the silk. "And where is Keith?"

"He's sleeping." Lotor chuckled, and nodded towards the foot of the bed. Allura followed his gaze and saw Keith slouched over in the chair, his body twisted in an uncomfortable position. His mouth was open, and now she realized he was snoring, soft but audible. She felt relief to know Keith hadn't abandoned her to Lotor's lusty intentions.

"What time is it?" She asked again, feeling Lotor shrug.

"It's early. I've been up for a while."

"That's right. Drules don't require as much sleep as we humans." She turned her face away from his, starting to blush. "Have you been holding me this entire time?"

"Since I've been awake." Lotor confirmed, making her hope she hadn't done something like drool or talk in her sleep. "You're beautiful, even in slumber. I enjoyed watching you." Another nuzzle of her hair, his fingers idle caress turning more purposeful as his hand cupped her breast. She immediately gasped, and tried to squirm backwards, but that put her pushing against his erection.

"Oh Allura..." Lotor purred in her ear, his thumb caressing over the clothed peak of her breast. "You're everything I could have ever wanted...."

"St....stop." She stuttered, not liking the way his fingers rubbed friction over her nipple. "Keith..."

"Is sleeping." Lotor said, as if she needed the reminder.

"But he could wake up...."

"That makes it more exciting, wouldn't you say?" Lotor asked, and now he brought his lips to touch her neck, nibbling on the side.

"No, it would not!" Allura said, doing her best to keep her cries from getting too loud. She could feel her nipple starting to tingle, a warm thread of arousal working it's way through her body. She recognized the feeling, associating it with the emotions she had experience in those flashbacks of hers.

"You're pulse is racing." Lotor kissed her pulse point, Allura knowing her heart had started a frantic beating at his touch. "Some part of you must find this exciting."

"You misunderstand the situation!" It wasn't exactly fear she was experiencing, but she was pretty sure she wasn't excited over the prospect of Keith catching them like this.

"Oh?" Lotor's other hand touched her unmolested breasts, both now cupped in his massive grip. She gasped, and a low moan escaped her, Allura squirming as Lotor began squeezing and kneading her flesh. It was a gentle touch he used, hardly the rough groping she had expected of him. But still she didn't like being touched like this without her express permission to do so, Allura's flesh breaking out into goose bumps.

"Lotor please..." Allura began, and heard him make a tsking sound.

"You hurt my feelings last night Allura." She frowned at that, wondering what he meant. "When you wouldn't kiss me."

"Is this punishment for that?" She demanded, biting her lip to keep her squeals inside.

"Hardly punishment." Lotor said in between kisses of her neck. "I also don't like the fact that you brought Keith to OUR room. That you don't trust me enough to be alone with me."

"I think these touches of yours proves you can't be trusted!" Allura found her nipples were stiffer than they had ever been, and she blushed embarrassed, sure Lotor was aware of them nudging their hardness against the palms of his hands.

"I'm behaving myself." Allura scoffed at that, Lotor letting out an insistent word. "I am!" A sudden chuckle, the sound low and vibrating across her skin. "Just imagine what I could be doing to you right now." She didn't want to, but her mind starting to take that trip, Allura feeling her face grow hotter as she thought of all kinds of sinful things. Especially when he ground his erection against her rear, his voice a moan that could only be described as sexy.

"It wouldn't take much..." Lotor whispered, lips now in the crook of her shoulder. "We'd just need to lift up this bit of silk, and untie my breeches, and then...."

"Then what...?" She couldn't help herself, anxious as she waited for him to finish his suggestion.

"We could create memories to replace the ones we lost." She jumped, finding Lotor's teeth grazing her shoulder, his fangs sharp enough to have her wincing.

"No...that wouldn't be a good idea." Lotor shifted, and Allura found herself on her back, staring up at Lotor's face. His golden eyes were desire ridden, and his mane of white hair fell forward to brush past his shoulders. "Lotor..."

"Shhh...." He pressed a finger against her lips, trying to silence her. "Allura....let me prove to you how good a lover I can be for you..."

"You're mad!" Allura exclaimed, no longer able to see Keith with Lotor in the way. "Keith is in the room!"

Lotor smiled at her, a wicked grin that held all the sin and temptation in the world. "I have no objections."

"Well I do!" Allura snapped, watching as he settled his weight more firmly on top of her body. She brought up her hands, pressing them against his bare chest, Lotor's breath catching in his throat. She was trying to push him away, but he seemed to enjoy her touch no matter what she tried to do. "Get off me." She ordered, pushing harder.

"I will.....for a price."

"What?" She was suspicious, and rightfully so, seeing Lotor's grin widen.

"Give me the kiss you denied me so cruelly last night." She frowned, starting to shake her head no. "Such a pity." Lotor said, ducking his head to lick at her throat. "I guess we'll just remain this way." His hands were wandering her body, feeling out her curves, making her wiggle.

"All right!" Allura cried out, when his hands starting pulling up the long hem of her night gown. He looked at her, and she leaned up to press a quick kiss against his lips. "There, I kissed you."

"There was no passion to that kiss." Lotor protested, and his one hand caught at the back of her head. "This is the kind of kiss I want." He met her halfway, pressing his lips against hers, mouth moving in a delicious manner. She trembled, but did not fight him, even going so far as to move her lips against his. When his tongue licked across the crease of her mouth, she parted her lips, Allura offering up her tongue to Lotor's kiss.

The alarm clock went off, ringing out the early morning hour. She tried to pull back, but Lotor was still there, his mouth hot and demanding on hers. She began making protesting sounds, Lotor seeming to eat them all up. Noise from the foot of the bed, the alarm clock still ringing it's annoying tune.

"Get your hands off of her!" Keith's voice, angry and loud, issuing out an order. An order Lotor took his time heeding, breaking the kiss slowly, and kissing her bottom lip one last time.

"Oh captain. You're up." Lotor's disinterested voice said.

"Get off of her." Keith was on the bed now, pulling at Lotor's arm. Lotor let out a wicked laugh, and slid off Allura, the girl blushing redder than ever. "Are you okay Allura?" Keith wanted to know, and she nodded.

"I'm fine Keith. Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me." Keith sounded chagrined. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep. He'd never have tried that if I was awake."

"You'd be surprised at what I can do even with an audience." Lotor retorted, walking over to the com unit on the wall. He pressed a button, and began ordering breakfast, Allura noting he was asking for another one of her favorite meals.

Allura sat up, and noticed Keith was staring wide eyed at her chest. She glanced down, dismayed to see the obvious way her stiff nipples protruded against the silk of her night gown. But she didn't try to explain it, merely inching towards the side of the mattress, swinging her legs down onto the carpet. Not looking at Keith, she walked over to the shelving unit, retrieving her data pad off the top most shelf of the bookcase.

She began checking her messages, seeing her filters had allowed some advertisements to get through. She promptly deleted those, then noticed a missive from Arus. She opened it, seeing a letter from Coran, her advisor having approved of the treaty changes she and Lotor had made. He too had not noticed anything that could jeopardize Arus or Voltron, giving his go ahead to sign the document.

"Lotor here..." He walked towards her, hand extending for the data pad. She handed it over, watching as he looked at the screen, eyes already reading the writing there. "We can sign it as long as you have no objections."

"All right." Lotor said, walking over to a chair. "I just want to reread it first."

"You think we snuck something in?" She asked, affronted.

"Isn't that what you and Zarkon would do?" added Keith, making a scoffing sound.

"I'm a shrewd negotiator. I would be remiss if my duties if I did not check it over one last time." Lotor retorted, eyes on the document.

"Fine." Allura sighed, and walked over to the closet, pulling out a pale pink sun dress, with a darker colored jacket. Wordlessly, she went into the bathroom, and began freshening up, brushing her teeth, and taking a quick shower. When she was done, she walked out, night gown folded over her arm, ready to be put away for the day. Keith was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, just glaring at Lotor.

"I hope you ordered enough food for three." Allura said, hearing a knock on the door. Lotor made a sound, but he seemed not to be paying attention, too focused on the treaty. Allura shook her head, and went to answer the door, seeing a maid with a food service cart. The woman smiled a greeting at Allura, and lifted a covered tray off the cart, handing it to the princess.

"Thank you." Allura said, and the maid nodded.

"Here, let me help you with that." Keith was behind her, already reaching for the tray. Their hands brushed each other as she transferred the tray to his grip, Allura pulling back her hands as though burned. Keith pretended not to notice the way she had reacted, carrying the tray over to the room's dining table. They both sat down, and Lotor came over to join them, but he was still distracted, data pad in hand.

For the most part breakfast was eaten in silence, Keith not in the mood for conversation, and Lotor busy with the treaty. Allura held back her sighs, nibbling on toast, eyes looking back and forth between the two males. Eventually Lotor put down the data pad, a half smile on his face. "I will sign this." He said, and Allura exhaled, feeling relief that he had found nothing to object to.

"All right." Allura said, watching as he pulled the stylus out of the device, and began signing his signature onto the screen. He then handed it to Allura, the princess adding her signature as well, noting Lotor's handwriting was a neat cursive next to her messy scrawl. "Now all that's left to do is to send this to the appropriate parties." Allura said, and began addressing the treaty to Coran's office, and to General Gromand of Galaxy Garrison. She hesitated, and Lotor told her the proper transmission codes to Zarkon's private number, Allura adding it to the send recipient section.

Her hand actually started to shake, Allura not quite believing it was done. Arus future would be secured with just one more press of the button. "I'd like to send my father a copy of our marriage license." Lotor said as Allura pressed send.

"I can scan a copy with this." Allura said, tapping the device.

"All right." Lotor got up, going to retrieve the document that he had tucked inside one of his suitcases for safe keeping.

"Are you okay with this princess?" Keith asked, and she shrugged.

"It's done Keith. Nothing I can do to change it, regardless of how I feel." Keith's frown showed how much he disapproved of the whole thing, the man poking at his eggs with his fork.

"Here." Lotor said, returning to the table, document in hand. Allura took the marriage license from him, and began scanning it into her data pad. She entered the proper send information, forwarding copies to Coran and Garrison as well. "I'd like to speak to my father now." Lotor said, surprising her. She glanced at him, a question in her eyes.

Lotor hurried to explain. "I want to deliver the news of our marriage to him personally. He'll..." He seemed to change his mind on what he was going to say, shaking his head no. "It'll be better if I speak to him before he reads the treaty."

"So you can soften the blow of the fact that Arus' alignment with Doom is a partnership rather than an invasion?" Keith's tone was sardonic, the captain staring at Lotor.

"Something like that." Agreed Lotor.

"I hope he drops dead from a heart attack." Muttered Keith.

"Keith!" admonished Allura, shocked.

Keith was unapologetic. "It would save the Denubian Galaxy a lot of strife and heart ache if he died."

"Those are traitorous words captain." Lotor said coldly. "That's your king you are talking about."

"He's no king of mine." Keith retorted.

"So long as you live on Arus, then yes...he is." Lotor smirked. "Do try to show the proper amount of loyalty to your rulers." Keith's mouth was an ugly twist, the captain grimacing as though he has tasted something foul.

"I've lost my appetite." Keith said, and pushed his plate away. "I'll see you in a bit Allura."

"You're leaving?" She was surprised, watching him stand. He nodded, and started heading for the door. "Strange..." She murmured as the door shut behind Keith, leaving her alone with Lotor. "I would have thought he'd want to sit in on the transmission to Zarkon."

"Guess he doesn't have the stomach for it." Lotor said lightly, then touched her arm. "You'll stay for it, won't you Allura? I'd like to present my bride to him." She shivered, not sure she wanted to look at Zarkon, let alone talk to him. "Please." Lotor added, voice sincere.

"All right." She sighed, watching as a dazzling smile lit up his features.

"Thank you Allura." Lotor said, and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. He then stood, and sauntered towards his suitcases, ready to pull out a change of clothing. Allura turned back to her meal, using her fork to push around the remains of breakfast, already worrying about this up coming call to Zarkon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

She was seated off to the side of the view screen, positioned in such a way so that not even her elbow would appear in range of the monitor. It had been Lotor's request, the prince wanting her to stay out of sight until after he told his father about their marriage. Allura hadn't had a problem with hiding, she wasn't looking forward to being seen by the king.

Lotor himself didn't appear any eager than she, Allura surprised to note he looked nervous. An expression she had never before seen on his face, the prince standing rigid, with his hands behind his back. They were waiting for the steward to fetch Zarkon, the king busy with some task that the man had not seen fit to explain. Allura shuddered, thinking of all the evil things Zarkon could be in the midst of doing.

The connection between Doom and Las Tibayas wasn't any better than the one to Arus, the screen wavering with static, and losing it's color at times. Allura wouldn't be surprised if the transmission cut out at a key moment, forcing them to call back to finish the conversation. She glanced at Lotor, looking him over. He was dressed in one of his many spare uniforms, Allura realizing that except for yesterday, she had never seen him dressed in anything else.

She held back her sighs, impatiently smoothing down the skirt of her sun dress. She wondered how long this would take, Allura knowing she was due to attend Romelle and Sven's wedding rehearsal in just under an hour. No doubt Keith and the others had already left, ready to help set up last minute preparations. Allura would much rather be there, helping out than sitting here, waiting on Zarkon's leisure.

He kept them waiting another ten minutes before he appeared on the screen, and even in the distortment caused by the distance between planets, the Drule looked fearsome. His reptilian face was so alien and different from Lotor's handsome, almost human like features. Allura wondered how they could be related and yet look so drastically different.

"Lotor." Zarkon's voice boomed out, clear and without accent. She nearly jumped out of her seat to hear it, noting the undercurrent of displeasure in the king's voice as he addressed his son. "And to what do I owe the honor of this call? No no, don't tell me. Another one of your little schemes has gone wrong, and now you've come crying to me to bail you out of it."

"Father..." His expression didn't betray what he was feeling at Zarkon's words, Lotor standing stoic before the screen. He gave a slight bow of his head, the briefest show of respect to the king. It was more than the king showed his own son, Zarkon's voice sardonic as he continued.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me like this son. After taking off without a word to anyone, and all to chase after that princess of yours." That surprised Allura, she had always thought Lotor had full blessings from Zarkon to go after her.

"I'm....sorry for having to leave like that."

"No, you're not." Interjected Zarkon. "You're only sorry you didn't catch her. So.....how's the weather like on whatever miserable planet you are on? Does defeat taste just as bitter there as it does on Arus?" A chuckle then, Zarkon continuing. "You might as well give up on her Lotor. She's never going to want you. She'll never be more than a dream you chase."

"That's where you're wrong." Lotor snapped, Allura hearing Zarkon laugh harder.

"We go round and round in this discussion, and it always turns out the same." Zarkon sounded bored now. "For all your weak protests, you never end up with the girl. You never even come close to catching her. Isn't it about time you give her up and settle down with someone else? I know your marriage to Queen Merla failed but..." Allura blinked in surprise, shocked. Lotor had been married before? And to Merla of all people?!

"Allura is the only one I want to be married to." Lotor replied.

"And she's just not cooperating." Zarkon retorted. "I've got a girl lined up for you, a princess Ruvia. She's from one of the Drule kingdoms, and is different from both the Queen and Allura. You'll LIKE this one."

"You're attempts at match making always fail father." Lotor's words had Allura wondering just how many women Zarkon had brought before the prince. "Remember Corral? That too failed."

"Corral was a mistake." Zarkon said. "She didn't even have the fire to fight you on your dismissal of her. No doubt any children she bared would have been just as weak as her. No, Lotor, you need a Drule, someone whose blood will strengthen any children you sire."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question father." Lotor still had his hands behind his back, holding the remote. "I will accept no one other than Allura." A slight smile then, Lotor looking as though he relished his next words. "Fortunately, the princess of Arus has deigned to accept me as her husband."

There was a moment's pause, Zarkon staring at Lotor. Finally he spoke, and his words were ripe with ridicule. "Have you been drinking again Lotor? You know you get delusional when you over do it!"

"It's no delusion father, it's real!" Lotor exclaimed, bringing his hands forward to flash his wedding band. Zarkon made no comment about the gold ring glinting on Lotor's finger. "I believe if you check your messages, you'll find a copy of our marriage certificate..." Now he gestured to Allura, holding out his hand for hers.

Nervously she stood, walking slowly into view of the monitor. She placed her hand in Lotor's, noting how small it looked in his large, blue grasp. Zarkon made a noise, it was almost a choked out gasp, Allura steadying herself as she lifted her head, facing Zarkon. For one-second his eyes were wide, and then they narrowed, the king looking over her from head to toe.

"I don't believe it..." Zarkon said, leaning back in his seat. "Are you really Allura of Arus?"

"Yes..." Allura nodded, and even with the distance of light years between them, she felt the weight of the king's stare. "I am the ruler of Arus."

"Ruler no more if what Lotor says is true." Smirked Zarkon. "You've caused me a lot of trouble over these last two years. It's more than time you were brought to heel."

She flushed, angry at his words, opening her mouth to snap back a retort. But Lotor hurried to speak over her, squeezing her hand gently. "No one is doing any such thing. It is a partnership I offered Allura. One she gladly accepted." She wondered if Lotor was squeezing her hand out of nervousness, the prince trying to draw comfort from her touch. "Along with the marriage license, there is something else I sent you...." He hesitated, as though bracing himself for Zarkon's anger. "A copy of the treaty we forged before we were married."

"A what?" Zarkon's voice came out hissing, but the anger was there. "I think I did not hear you correctly Lotor. Did you just say you forged a treaty with her?!" Lotor nodded, and Zarkon jumped to his feet. "Are you out of your mind?! A treaty?! Since when do we cave in to other's demands. We take what we want Lotor. We always have, we always will!"

"Not this time father." Lotor said, voice cold. "Allura was very....adamant about what she wanted before she would agree to marry me."

"I taught you better than this. You never give in, especially to a woman's demands." Zarkon gestured off screen, no doubt to the steward. "Get me a data pad. I want to see the terms of this treaty for myself."

"Yes, sire." Came the answer, footsteps hurrying away.

"There's no use looking for a way to wiggle out of the terms my bride and I set up." Lotor smirked. "It's an iron clad agreement, one that is more than fair to Arus."

"We will see about that." Hmphed Zarkon, still standing. He looked at Allura, eyes vicious. "You've been the ruin of my son since the day he set eyes on you. I won't let you do the same, and be the fall of my empire!"

"Is that a threat?" Allura was pleased her voice sounded cold, not betraying any fear or agitation that she felt.

"It's a promise." Zarkon snapped.

"Father, you will not speak to Allura in this manner." Lotor growled. "She is my wife, and as such deserves your respect." Zarkon snorted at that, Lotor's eyes darkening with annoyance. "I will tolerate no attacks on my bride, verbal or otherwise. Do you understand me father?"

"Otherwise?" Allura glanced worriedly at Lotor who was staring at the view screen.

"Hmph. I cannot be blamed for every accident that befalls your bride."

"Father, I am warning you!" Lotor was almost shouting now. "If anything happens to Allura, I will revisit it ten fold on you."

"Look at what she is doing. You've been married to her for what? A day? Two days? And already she has you turning against me." Zarkon's words had Lotor scowling.

"It's no doing of Allura, I can assure you. If anything, it's been your treatment over these last few years that has me....dissatisfied with you and your methods." Lotor retorted.

"I think your many failures with Arus warrant that treatment!" Zarkon snapped. "I include this marriage into the list. A treaty..." He tsked, shaking his head. "I'd ask what you were thinking, but I know. Or rather, know what part you were thinking with. I hope she was a good lay Lotor, good enough to warrant this act of foolishness on your part."

Allura turned red with humiliation at Zarkon's words, hearing Lotor gasp out an angry word. "Father!"

Zarkon did not apologize, leaning against his desk as he stared at her. Allura shifted, uncomfortable with the look he was giving her. "So...no doubt you'll give me grandchildren that will be more human than Drule." She barely heard his disgusted tone, shock working it's way into her. She hadn't even considered the thought of having children with Lotor, let alone the idea that her babies wouldn't be wholly human.

"Weak and pathetic, just like all humans are." Zarkon continued, and glared at Lotor. "Did you even think what the Doom court will do to your scrawny human babies?! We'll eat them up alive. You'll be lucky if they grow up fit to sit on the Doom throne."

"Any children I have will never go near you. You or that court of yours!" Allura snapped, but she was still paling, both over his words, and the thought of having Lotor's child.

"You have fire, I'll admit that much, if you can still talk to me like that." Zarkon said, eyes narrowed. "I hate that in a woman."

"I suppose to you, women should be meek and docile!"

"Yes." Zarkon smirked, not looking at all shamed at it. "Submissive in all ways." She tore her eyes away from Zarkon's yellow gaze, glancing at Lotor. She wondered if Lotor shared Zarkon's sentiments, but dared not ask in front of the king.

"Ah." said the Drule ruler, holding out his hand to the approaching steward. "Now let's see this treaty of yours." His clawed fingertips fiddled with the device, looking far too awkward to handle the delicate buttons of the data pad.

"You'll find everything is in order." Lotor told him, both he and Allura watching the king as he scanned the treaty. "Not even you can find a loophole to exploit."

"We will see about that Lotor." Zarkon murmured, tone distracted. "I will be having my best lawyers go over this before the night is done. Count on it."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you." Lotor retorted.

Zarkon made a noise, not quite laughing at Lotor's agreement. Allura fidgeted in place, waiting anxiously for the king to comment on what he was reading. He didn't keep them waiting long, he suddenly snorted, eyes jerking off the data pad to lob a fierce glare at Lotor. "No slaves?! Are you mad?"

"Allura wanted no sign of slavery to touch her planet. I agreed."

"I can see that!" shouted Zarkon. "But how are we to get any work done if we cannot make slaves of the Arusians?!"

"You'll pay my people a wage, a fair one!" Allura snapped, jumping into the conversation. "You'll have to pay for work to be done, rather than bully and beat people into submission!"

"The Doom Empire was built on the backs of slaves! We don't pay for anything!" Zarkon roared, and Allura flashed him an impudent, tightlipped smile.

"You'll pay for Arus!" She gave a haughty toss of her head, feeling her hair bounce from the action. "If you haven't read that far, you'll see that not only can't you enslave my people, but you cannot bring in slaves from other planets. The Drules will have to learn to dirty their own hands for once."

"You have no idea just how dirty we can be." Zarkon hissed.

"Yes, I'm well aware of just how dirty you fight, but I'm talking about doing some honest work for a change." Allura was calm in her reply, though inwardly she was shaking, a kind of angry excitement surging through her at talking so boldly to the king. She gripped Lotor's hand tighter, using him as her anchor through the storm that was conversing with King Zarkon.

"It'll be a choice father. Either you pay the Arusians for their work, or you pay to bring in people from other worlds to do the work for them." Allura glanced at Lotor, grateful for his backing her words. "You'll have to loosen the empire's purse strings, spend some of that gold we've accumulated over the years."

A low rumble of annoyance came out of the king, Zarkon fixing Lotor with an annoyed glare. "And I suppose the Empire will be responsible for the money it's needed to rebuild Arus and it's cities?" Both Lotor and Allura nodded, the princess speaking up once more.

"It's only fair. I'm afraid Arus' own treasury has been vastly depleted, what with the war and the costs of keeping my people alive." Allura didn't bother to sugar coat the harsh truth of the matter. "We need many things, there's food and medicine that needs to be imported until Arus can recover enough to sustain it's own."

"So you're telling me the planet is pretty worthless." Zarkon grumbled, turning his attention back to the data pad.

"It's not worthless!" Allura bristled at the insult to her home world. "It's just been depleted from trying to resist your invasion all these years. If anything, the fault lies in your hands for Arus' current state."

Zarkon let out a gruff growl at her words, eyes scanning the treaty. "Arus would have never ended up in this state if you or your father had been wise enough to give me what I wanted in the first place. You..." His voice suddenly roared to a shout, the king having spotted something else he disliked. "No mining?! You signed away our right to excavate any jewels and minerals Arus might have hidden in it's caves?!"

"Allura drove a hard bargain." Lotor was flippant, his face a mask hiding at his emotions.

"I will not have you drain what little resources Arus has left!" Allura added, mirroring Zarkon's glaring expression.

"What surprise do you have for me next?" Zarkon demanded, fingers tightening on the data pad to the point it made a squeal of protest. "That we can't use Voltron for our own means?"

"That's a little further down in the treaty." Lotor said, and Zarkon's face twisted into a mask that was even uglier than his usual grimace.

"WHAT?!" He threw the data pad onto the floor, the glass of it's screen shattering on impact. A servant hurried over, dropping to his knees to pick up the shards of glass, but Zarkon barely paid him any mind. "How could you? Is there nothing we gained from Arus?! Nothing we can use?!"

"We won't have Voltron chasing after us anymore." Lotor's voice was low, a direct contrast to Zarkon's angry bellows. "Arus will no longer come to the aid of other planets. We'll be able to recoup the losses Voltron caused us, and gain new territories in the coming years. Think of it father, no more Voltron to stop us, no more space explorers meddling in our plans."

"There's still Garrison..." Zarkon muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Garrison won't be a problem." Lotor was confidant, leaving Allura to wonder why. "They weren't able to stop us in the past, they won't be able to now. Especially with Vehicle Voltron too busy in other sectors of the universe."

Allura pulled her hand free of Lotor's, disturbed to be privy to hearing them talk like this. She didn't like the thought that she would just have to sit by while Zarkon and Lotor, her own husband, ran wild on the rest of the Denubian galaxy. Lotor glanced at her, but his eyes were unreadable, Allura shivering and looking away.

"You better hope you're right about that Lotor." Zarkon said, snapping his fingers. The steward stepped into view, Zarkon speaking to him. "Get me a replacement data pad at once." The steward nodded, and hurried off, Zarkon scowling. "I want my men on Arus. Immediately if not sooner."

"It will be done." Lotor promised. "But first, allow my bride and I to return to Arus. The changes will be easier on the populace if they see their princess is all right, and working with us."

"I care little about what her people feel or think about this transition stage." Zarkon retorted.

"You will if they start rebelling against us." Lotor's words had Zarkon letting out a unamused laugh.

"You know how we deal with upstarts and rebellions." Allura grew chillier at his next words. "We crush them like insects, leaving their corpses in town as example to others not to try."

"NO!!" Allura cried out, distressed. "You will not be resorting to such methods on my home world!"

"Your bride reminds me just how weak she is. Too soft to do what is needed." Zarkon retorted. "Hmph. I'm surprised she stopped being selfish and married you."

"Selfish?" She frowned, not getting his meaning.

"You could have ended this war months earlier if you had agreed to marry my son sooner." Zarkon explained, taking cruel amusement in her shock and horror. "Your people needn't have suffered as long as they did. Heh...I'm surprised they didn't turn against you for dragging on this war just because you weren't in favor of Lotor as your husband." Her jaw almost dropped, Allura staring numb at him. "It's really on your head princess. Every person's death, every injury, every home destroyed. All because you were stubborn."

"It's my fault...." She whispered, disturbed.

"Stop filling her head with these ideas!" Lotor snapped, and he was suddenly draping an arm across her shoulders, hugging her to his side. He was in his own way, trying to comfort her, showing anger at his father.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it Allura?" Zarkon questioned, a mean grin on his face. The steward had returned with the data pad, Zarkon snatching it from his hands.

"I've got to go." Allura said abruptly, glancing up at Lotor. "They're waiting for me...." It was true, but in actuality she just wanted away from Zarkon, long since having had enough of hearing his voice and cruel words.

"It's fine." Lotor told her, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "You go, I'll finish up here with my father."

She stared into his eyes, a searching look in them. "Can I trust you?" Allura whispered, Lotor cocking his head as though to hear her better. "To do what is right for Arus?"

"Yes." Lotor confirmed with a nod. "I won't betray you." A wry smile then. "I'll do my best to keep my father reigned in."

"All right." Allura said, and made to pull away. But he tightened his arm around her, Lotor leaning in to brush a kiss against her forehead. It left her blinking, surprised, Lotor's smile widening.

"I'll see you later." Lotor said, just as Zarkon began bellowing over something else he had found in the treaty.

"You gave them the right to bear arms?!" Zarkon screeched, barely taking note of Allura moving out of view. "You might as well line up my men and paint targets on their backs."

She didn't stick around to hear Lotor's response, grabbing her purse as she walked out of the room. But even out in the hall, with the door closed she could still hear the king's angry voice shouting. "You're just asking for them to rebel by giving them access to weapons!" Allura sighed, not envying Lotor the task of dealing with his father. She had barely spent an hour in his presence, and already he had her all shook up and questioning everything she thought she knew.

With a frown on her face, she headed for the elevator, wondering if Zarkon was right. Had she been selfish in denying Lotor's numerous marriage proposals? Had she put her own happiness above her people's safety? Could there have been Arusians who were angry at her, wishing she had put an end to the war by marrying Lotor sooner? Allura just didn't know, wondering how isolated Coran and Nanny kept her when it came to learning the people of Arus' true sentiments.

Sighing, she entered the elevator, catching sight of her morose expression in the mirrored wall. She shook her head, Allura forcing herself to take on a cheery disposition, determined to not bring down the mood of her cousin's rehearsal. If she hurried, she might even be there in time to do some last minute help. Allura knew she could certainly use the distraction from her own thoughts and problems. She just hoped she'd be able to put aside her troubling thoughts long enough to relax a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erg....I don't like the ending lines. This was a chapter I couldn't figure out how to end...X_X

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	9. Chapter 9

The chapel was a set of rooms that was located on the hotel's property, walls painted a cheery white that held the faintest of blue undertones to it's surface. Marble columns held up the ceiling, strands of green garland coiling around them, dotted with festive looking flowers. Gold fabric was draped between the columns, forming half circles of shiny material that reflected the light from the crystal chandelier.

The chandelier itself was immense, taking root in the center of the ceiling, a million cream colored candles standing lit on the crystal surface. It was an impressive sight, Allura wondering how they kept the candles lit for the process of lowering the chandler. No sign of wax on the carpet below, a long line of red velvet that led pass white wooden benches that held cupids and hearts carved into their backs.

The carpet went up several steps, leading to a platform at the front of the chapel. There a stand was placed, holding up a heavy tome that held the many different vows that each planet in the Denubian Galaxy had. It wasn't all of them, but even with the most distant and less populated planets left out, the book was still thick with words. A royal purple book mark was in the center of the open book, marking a page for the minister to read from.

Behind him was the wall, a large statue situated before it, nearly grazing the ceiling with it's wings. It was of a man and a woman, each one bearing only one wing, unable to fly unless they worked together. They held each other's hands, the statues smiling, gazing into their bejeweled eyes. Allura had asked one of the ladies who worked in the chapel about the symbolism behind the statue, learning it signified the belief that man and woman were incomplete until they found their other half.

As of this moment, the benches were empty, Hunk and Pidge off on some mysterious errand of Sven's. Allura had heard whispers that Romelle had wanted a very rare flower for her bouquet, her cousin disappointed that the chapel had none. She was making do with the flimsy practice bouquet they had lent her, clutching yellow and white flowers against her pale purple bodice.

Allura stood next to her, holding a bouquet of her own, her fingers nervously playing with the blue ribbon that tied the flowers together. She and her cousin stood out in the hall, gazing inside the open doors, waiting for the signal to proceed. Keith and Sven were currently standing up on the platform, deep in conversation. Lance was at the foot of the steps, face animated as he talked with the minister.

"I'm so sorry again." Allura said, glancing at her cousin's smiling face. "I didn't meant to delay things by arriving so late."

"It's fine." Romelle reassured her, placing her hand on Allura's shoulder. "Just don't be late for the actual ceremony!"

"I'll try not to be." Allura promised, then sighed. "Hopefully there won't be any calls from Zarkon to deal with."

"How did that go?" A curious Romelle asked, even as she shivered at Zarkon's name.

"It's as well as can be expected." Allura glanced down at her flowers, unsure if she wanted to smile or to frown. "He's very upset over the treaty."

"What part?" Romelle wanted to know.

"Where to start?" Allura wondered out loud. "The no slave clause, the lack of use of Voltron for the Empire, the money he has to spend on Arus, or even the fact that the treaty does not allow him to mine to his heart's content."

"That man has no heart!" hissed Romelle, in a startling burst of anger.

"You're probably right about that." Agreed Allura. "He already wanted to send his men to Arus. Even before I get back there with my....husband." She still needed some getting used to the idea of calling Lotor that, finding it hard not to stutter out the word. "I left Lotor to argue with him about that, and anything else that might concern the king." She sighed, the sound drawn out. "I won't even get to see Arus one last time, free of Drule influence."

"I'm sorry." Romelle was sympathetic, giving Allura's shoulder a squeeze. "I know all too well what it is like to see your home invaded by those Drules."

"At least you're people were able to drive them off the planet." Allura pointed out. "Arus will not be so fortunate."

"Ah but Pollux was only able to do so with the help of Voltron and Garrison." Romelle said. "Doom has been diligent in attacking us on a regular basis since then."

"I'm sorry I couldn't negotiate a deal for your planet as well." Allura's tone was regretful, knowing Voltron would no longer be allowed to help Pollux out.

"We'll manage somehow. We always do."

They fell silent when a group of women passed them by, the trio clad in the navy blue uniforms of the wedding chapel. They had bright pink hearts on the lapels of their shirts, and the women glanced at the two princesses, smiling. Allura smiled back, then saw the oddest thing, one of the women leaning forward to whisper something to the other two. She was treated to a look by all three, and then they giggled, and hurried away, but not before they cast one more look towards Allura before disappearing around the corner.

"What was that about?" Romelle asked, and Allura shrugged.

"I don't know." It wasn't the first time someone had laughed at Allura since she had arrived at the chapel, the princess noticing how people paused to nudge each other, and nod in her direction. It troubled her, Allura not used to being the center of so blatant gossip. "So..." Allura said, trying to shrug off what had just happened. "Do you have your vows ready?"

Romelle and Sven had opted to write their own, forgoing both Earth and Pollux's traditional vows. "Almost." Romelle smiled, nodding her head. "I just have one or two things to figure out. But.....it'll be ready for tomorrow."

"It'll have to be! Tomorrow is the actual wedding!" Allura exclaimed with a giggle.

"I can't wait for Sven to see me in my wedding dress." Romelle said, and then with a sly look in her eyes, confessed the following. "Even more, I am looking forward to him taking it off me. I've bought some special undergarments just for him. The girl at the counter said they are sure to drive a man's passion wild!"

"I'm sure he will be most ardent for you with or without those garments." Allura said, thinking of how Sven and Romelle acted around each other, always touching and smiling.

"I hope so." Romelle had a familiar, dreamy look in her eyes, surely thinking on her wedding night to Sven. Allura smiled at her, but inwardly was thinking about her own wedding, disappointed she had not had her own gown to wear. The joy of choosing a dress had been denied to her, lost in one drunken moment of bad decision. She didn't even have a wedding dress to save, both for the memories and the chance to pass it on to her own daughter in the future. But Allura held back her sighs, not wanting to bring gloom into the rehearsal with her dismal thoughts.

She glanced back inside the room, seeing Lance nod and pull away from the minister. The man walked over to the stand, glancing down at his book. For the rehearsal he would stick with vows the church had printed up. Keith and Sven had stopped their conversation, turning expectantly towards the doors. Lance was hurrying up the aisle, intent on fetching the two princesses.

"Okay ladies. If you're ready we can begin." Lance held out his arm to Romelle, the princess taking hold of it with her free hand. The brown haired pilot was filling in the role of Romelle's father, the princess having neither brother nor father to give her away for this ceremony.

"I'm ready!" Romelle exclaimed with an excited laugh. Lance gave the thumbs up signal to the minister, and the organist began playing the pipes at the minister's gesture. An ethereal sounding song began playing, Allura stepping forward at the first notes of the song.

Smile plastered on her face, Allura walked down the aisle, being sure to move at a speed that was neither too fast, or too slow. Keith's eyes were on her, his eyes crinkled with happiness, but it could not compare to the beaming look of sheer delight on Sven's face. And it was all for Romelle, the black haired man staring past Allura to look at her cousin.

She reached the steps, and began climbing up them, turning to stand to the right of the minister. Now she looked and saw Lance walking down the aisle with Romelle, the princess practically glowing as though it was her actual wedding day.

Within seconds they were at the steps, the minister asking, "And just who gives this woman to be wed?"

"I do." Lance said, and handed Romelle over to Sven's arms. He helped his bride up the steps, and together they stood before the minister and his stand, staring into each other's eyes.

"Normally this is the part where I give a long speech about marriage and commitment but....I think I will save that for the actual ceremony." The minister said with a kindly smile on his face.

"I have no objections to that." Sven answered, and Romelle nodded her head.

"Now....after the speech, you are to hand your bouquet to your maid of honor." The minister waited for Romelle to do just that, Allura holding both bouquets in her hands. "And you Keith, will hand the rings to Sven and Romelle." They waited a beat, though right now the rings were in the hotel's vault, being kept safe until the actual ceremony. "Now princess Romelle, please take Sven's hand in yours and repeat after me."

"All right." Romelle reached for Sven's hand, holding it before her as though she was slipping a ring on his finger.

"I Romelle...." began the minister, and Romelle repeated. "Princess of planet Pollux, do solemnly swear to take Sven of Earth to be my lawfully wedded husband." Romelle was in the midst of saying those words, when Keith let out an angry snarl.

"What is he doing here?!" Even the happy couple turned to look at what Keith was glaring at, Romelle's face paling in horror. Allura turned at the exact instant Lance jumped up, an unhappy frown on his face.

"Lotor!"

Sure enough, the prince was walking down the aisle, looking around with interest at the tasteful surroundings. Allura stifled a groan, seeing Keith take an aggressive step forward. "Keith, leave it alone." Allura ordered, and handed the flowers to Romelle. "Cousin, I'm sorry. I'll get rid of him."

"Thank you Allura." Romelle's voice was faint, the princess looking distressed to see her past tormentor at the ceremony. Allura nodded, and walked down the steps, feeling Keith close behind her. She held back a sigh to find him disobeying her command, the captain determined to have words with Lotor.

"Lotor...." Allura approached him, meeting him in the center of the aisle. The prince of Doom smiled to see her, but the expression was lost when he saw Keith behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you." Lotor said, stating the obvious.

"How did you know where to find me?" She asked, frowning at him. Did he have spies even here on Las Tibayas, watching her every move?

"I asked the hotel clerks which way you had gone." Lotor explained, and that mollified her.

"You shouldn't be here." Allura began, only to have Keith interject his opinion.

"That's right, you shouldn't! You have no business even thinking of attending this ceremony. Not after the way you treated Princess Romelle."

"It was a regrettable situation all around." Lotor began, causing Keith's fists to clench. "But I never meant any lasting harm to the princess."

"You tried to kill her!" Keith pointed out, voice a loud hiss. "You tossed her into the pit of skulls...."

"Where she met her fiancee Sven. Yes I know. A happy ending for all involved." Allura stared in disbelief at Lotor, shaking her head no. "Is it so wrong to want to offer my congratulations? The princess is now my cousin through marriage to Allura."

"You're still at war with Pollux!" snapped Keith. "You'll be back to attacking them at any day."

"Not while we are on this planet for this joyous occasion." Lotor's tone was bland. "I've agreed to look the other way, and not apprehend wanted criminals who have terrorized the Doom Empire."

"My cousin is not a criminal!" Allura said, though she knew Romelle and Sven had done some questionable things in attacking planet Doom.

"Call her what you like, you have to admit I am being more than generous in not arresting them at once." Lotor sounded as though he was trying to reason with her, Allura sighing.

"Why are you really here?"

"I wanted to see you." Lotor promptly answered. "I missed you Allura." Keith snorted at that, but Allura look surprised. "It was hard work talking to my father, and I thought...well...I thought it would be worth it if I could see your face."

"You've seen it now go." Keith's tone was nasty.

"Perhaps if Allura was to come with me...." Lotor began, but Keith quickly negated the idea.

"She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Does he speak for you now Allura?" Lotor looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Does the captain make all of your decisions."

"No."

"Then please. I'd like to spend some time with my wife." Lotor implored, holding out his hand to her. Keith looked ready to slap that hand aside, Allura biting her lip as she considered. Footsteps sounded behind them, the minister approaching.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked, looking between the three. His eyes settled on Lotor, the minister taking on a look of recognition. "Ah...I thought it was you." He smiled and reached for Lotor's hand, giving him a firm handshake. "How are you settling into married life, you two?"

Lotor blinked, but did a fast recovery, returning the minister's gesture. "Just fine."

"How did you know we are married?" Allura asked, and the minister glanced at her.

"Dear child, I was the one who performed the ceremony!" Allura's turn to blink, surprise at the heart of it. She and Lotor had gotten married here in the hotel? It was one more piece to the puzzle that was her wedding night, Allura wanting to question the man. But she knew now was not the time, it wouldn't be fair to her cousin to cut in on her time.

Keith was angry, his glare now fixed on the minister who had let go of Lotor's hand. "Do you often make it a habit to perform marriages between two people who are drunk?!"

"It's not against the law to marry someone who is inebriated." The minister was clearly taken back by Keith's anger, fixing wide eyes on the captain.

"It should be." Keith said bluntly.

"Tell me..." Allura's quiet voice broke into the conversation. "Did I seem....resistant to the idea?"

"Oh no princess. I had never seen such a happy bride before that night." The minister smiled. "You were glowing, happy and in love. The both of you clearly cared a lot for each other." She felt the heat rise to her face, a blushing Allura glancing at Lotor who was grinning.

"I have so many questions for you..." Allura said, then sighed. "I would like to speak with you when you have the time."

"Of course." He nodded. "Perhaps after tomorrow's ceremony."

"All right."

"Allura?" Lotor, touching her shoulder. "I'm still waiting for your answer." She glanced at him, and knew that at any second his face could turn stubborn.

"You're not going to leave are you?" She followed up her question with another, an answer held within it. "Not without me at least?" He just nodded, still wearing that pleased smile. "All right..."

"Allura you can't be serious!" Keith protested, and she shot him a look.

"You are to remain here. Convey my apologies to my cousin." Allura took Lotor's hand, and began walking with him up the aisle. Keith's voice carried, the captain still laying into the minister, snidely making a comment about how most marriages on Las Tibayas probably wouldn't even happen if not for alcohol clouding the couple's minds.

"He never lets up does he?" Lotor asked as they passed through the archway of the door. "He's like a ghoul dog, always nipping at your heels."

"He's just over protective of me." Allura said, feeling she had to defend Keith's actions.

"He doesn't need to be. Not now." He was firm on this, holding onto her arm possessively. "I will be your white knight now, you're protector."

"Some knight...." Allura replied, noticing the women from earlier were back, and pointing at her and Lotor. "Will you defend me, while running off to attack other worlds?"

"Actually, I thought I'd stay on Arus with you." His tone was casual, but he too had noticed the staring trio. "I've more than earned a vacation from my father's never ending invasions. Might be nice to run a kingdom for once. With your help of course. I am sure you can teach me much about Arusian politics."

"You'd listen to me?" Allura was surprised, even more so when he nodded.

"Of course. You've proven yourself a capable ruler on more than one occasion. It's even more remarkable considering your young age. I'm sure you have valuable advice to impart." They had drawn closer to the giggling women, and now one broke away from the bunch, walking with a determined purpose towards Lotor and Allura.

Keeping one eye on the approaching woman, Allura smiled at Lotor. "Thank you. It matters much to me that you would value my opinion."

"I value everything about you Allura..." Lotor said huskily, then glanced at the intruder to their conversation. "Yes?"

The woman wore a smirk on her face, and for one-second she looked back at her giggling friends. "I'm supposed to tell you something..." Lotor looked at her impatiently, clearly displeased to be interrupted by a worker. "Maintenance was wondering if you want back what you left in the broom closet."

"Broom closet?" Lotor look bemused.

"What we left?" Allura was equally confused.

"Yes....you left a pair of panties inside....pink ones." The woman smirk grew as Allura paled, her tone a bit nasty as she continued. "I suggest next time you find somewhere a bit more private for your....amourous activities."

The other two were openly laughing, and Allura knew why now. She couldn't believe it, she and Lotor had been so drunk they had apparently not even waited until they got to a hotel room. Lotor looked annoyed at the laughter, a growl escaping him.

"Tell your friends to mind their manners." He snapped, Allura tightening her fingers on his arm. "Before someone teaches them and YOU the error of your ways." The laughter had died down at his words, the woman looking a bit intimidated by Lotor. "Come along Allura." Lotor said, and ushered her past that bothersome trio of workers. Allura held her head high, though inwardly she was dying of mortification. Just what had gone on the night she and Lotor had wed?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued! XD

I thought it'd be further ahead, them at a bar....but this chapter is long enough so that's for next chapter!

----Michelle

Papa Palpatine, heh heh, seems that is a popular line! Or maybe it's just fun to see Zarkon freak out! XD


	10. Chapter 10

They had ended up at the hotel's four star bar and restaurant, Allura and Lotor settled in a cozy booth in a semi lit corner. A round lamp hung over the center of the table, it's light a warm glow that was just bright enough to make out the words on their menus. They had just finished placing their orders, ordering a light appetizer and some drinks to go along with their meal.

Allura chose to sit across from Lotor, not wanting to give him false encouragement with her nearness. He leaned back in his seat, a smile a constant fixture on his face, his golden eyes glittering with warmth as he looked at her. He was giving off the vibes of a Drule well pleased, the prince having enjoyed snagging this moment alone with her. He kept trying to turn the conversation to them, trying out loving words and seductive glances on her. She refused to be moved by his attempts, Allura sitting rigid in the booth.

It could have fostered an awkward silence, but they had plenty to discuss besides their odd union. Allura actually had many questions for Lotor, it was just a matter of choosing where to begin. "Lotor?" She reached for her glass, something called a peach snappler, which had an orange pink liquid with a bright green umbrella inside the glass. It tasted very good, and she was on her second one already, having told their waitress to keep the drinks coming.

Lotor was drinking wine, a blood red grape he said came from a planet called Tyrus. He had informed her it was his favorite brand of wine, and Allura's eyes had widened at the price tag that was associated with just one glass.

"Yes, Allura, my darling?"

She ignored the endearment. "How did your father handle the rest of the treaty?"

"Ah...He's scowling, and desperate for a way to legally break it." Lotor smirked. "But between you and I, we've made it iron tight. He can try all he likes, he won't be able to do whatever he wants to your people."

"I'm glad." She was more than that, feeling supremely relieved. "I'm sorry I left you to deal with him alone but..."

"But you needed to get away. It's all right, I understand."

"You do?" Her surprised showed, Lotor nodding.

"My father is trying under the best of times. Even more so when he's lost something he wanted." Lotor explained. "He almost acts like a spoiled child, but he's a million times more dangerous."

"Something I know all too well." Allura said, shivering as she thought of how he had murdered her father in cold blood. "He....he won't do anything to us, will he?" She remembered the conversation, how worried Lotor had been that Zarkon might try to harm her.

"I'll handle him." Lotor assured her, reaching across the table to pat the back of her hand. "I won't let him harm a hair on your lovely head."

"What about you Lotor? Concern leaked into her voice, Allura allowing Lotor to take hold of her hand. His eyes took on a tender look, the man speaking softly to her.

"Even if my father was inclined to harm me, that treaty we made prevents him. Have you forgotten the clause I added into that contract? It says that on the event of my untimely death, Arus reverts back to it's own monarchy, free of Doom." Lotor grinned. "He'll keep me alive if only to keep his hold on Arus."

She was relieved, yet trouble by his words, barely able to imagine a life where a father could so casually want to kill his own son. "Would he really try to kill you?"

"He's attempted to in the past." Admitted Lotor, making Allura gasp.

"That's awful!"

"You don't know the half of it." His tone was grim, Lotor reaching for his wine goblet. "His most recent attempt was a few weeks after my disastrous marriage to Queen Merla. That was annulled by the way." A pause, Lotor taking a long drink of his wine. "We never consummated the marriage."

Allura blushed. "You didn't have to tell me that."

"I wanted you to know." Lotor said simply. "I needed you to understand. That wasn't love, it was a business arrangement. One my father ordered me to complete."

"So what happened between you two?" Allura tried to keep her tone casual, but inwardly she was dying to know.

"We were married for less than two days before it fell apart." Lotor shrugged, falling quiet as the waitress brought them their appetizer. Allura thanked her, and picked up her fork, but her eyes were on Lotor, begging him to continue. He salted his caviar cracker, then looked straight at her. "Merla tried to kill you the day after our wedding."

Allura's eyes went wide, this was the first she had heard about this! "What did she try to do? I mean..." She swallowed nervously, reaching for her drink. "How did she try to kill me. What method did she want to use?"

"Poison."

"Poison?" She echoed, a faint memory coming to her. Of a time when Keith arrived to the castle, a warning too late about their drink being poisoned. She and the Voltron Force had discovered the ruse, when her pet mouse Cheddar accidentally knocked over the bottle, pouring it's poisonous contents into a plant. The plant had withered and died within seconds, a blackened husk that had left them horrified.

"Is this the first you are hearing about this Allura?" Lotor was frowning, having set down his caviar.

"Yes." She said, watching Lotor's mouth become an unhappy line.

"I'm surprised." He told her, than sighed. "No, I shouldn't be. I told the captain to make it known that it was my doing that you were warned about the poison. I always wondered why you never called to thank me."

"It was you?" Allura's eyes were wide, and she quickly finished off her drink at Lotor's nod. "I...I never knew. Keith told me it didn't matter who the warning had come from. I...I thought it was those citizens who had come to the castle with him."

"Didn't matter....?!" Lotor grumbled under his breath, looking mad. Like magic, the waitress appeared with a replacement drink for Allura, the princess reaching for Lotor's hands.

"Lotor I am sorry. I didn't know...."

"Would it have made a difference if you did?" He asked.

"Of course it would have!" Allura insisted. "I would have..."

"Would have what?" His voice was soft, Lotor waiting expectantly.

"Thanked you." She finished, letting go of his hands. "Lotor I'm sorry. I didn't know..." She couldn't keep from looking depressed, wondering why Keith would bother to omit such an important piece of information. Lotor had done good, and what's more, he had done it out of the concern in his heart for her. That had to count for something.

"It's all right Allura. We can move on ahead now." Lotor said, then began eating. She copied his moves, but the caviar tasted like cardboard to her, Allura still stunned over his revelation.

"Lotor? So what exactly happened after you warned Keith? How did you and Merla break up?" She couldn't help being curious, knowing she knew little of Lotor's life beyond battles and what her cousin Romelle had told her.

"So many questions." Lotor smiled, watching her as she washed down the bitter taste of the caviar with her peach snappler. "It wasn't that dramatic. Merla isn't prone to hysterical fits. We simply met and agreed to dissolve the union. If you search the Breveruin Canyons on Arus, you might even chance upon our wedding bracelets, the only thing that remains of that ill begotten union."

"You didn't even make it back to Doom before you ended the marriage?" Lotor nodded, Allura unsure of what to think. "Do...do you ever regret breaking up with Merla?"

"Not at all." His answer was immediate, Lotor confidant. "It's you that my heart belongs to. It will settle for no one else."

She actually blushed, and knew that even in the dim lighting, Lotor would see, his sharp eyes conditioned for darker settings. "Lotor...how many times have you been married?"

"Only once."

"But your father mentioned another. A...a princess Corral?" Lotor smiled at her, looking pleased that she was taking such an interest in his life.

"Ah Coral..." She worried he looked a little too fond as he thought of that princess. "She was human, a buxom redhead from a planet called Demos. Her world is rumored to be almost as evil as Doom. Naturally my father wanted to align powers with them. It would have been a great political coup."

"But it didn't happen." Allura noted, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes. I was desperate for one more chance at you, and Corral seemed just as desperate to have me. She and Haggar came up with an idea, a way for me to win you. The princess said she did it to please me...I think she was hoping I would fail and choose her to be my bride."

"What was this idea?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat. She was held enrapt by his tale, feeling far more relaxed now than when they had first arrived.

"Do you remember the time Haggar's cat scratched you with an enchanted knife?" At her nod, he continued, hurrying to explain. "That was their idea, to put you in a magic sleep, one that would mimic death. Haggar and I meant to spirit you away from Arus, but we struck too soon. I was worried they'd bury you before I could get to you, and seeing the funeral coach run off in the direction opposite the cemetery tipped of the Voltron force."

"I remember...I woke up in Pidge's arms." Allura said. "I was so confused. Lotor, do you regret that plan not working?"

"Sometimes I did. But not anymore." A smile then, Lotor looking serious. "After all, if I had taken you then, I may not have had you as my wife now. And that is more important to me than any failed plans."

"What happened when you got back to Doom. How did you get out of the marriage to Corral?"

"So many questions my dear Allura." But he was smiling as he said that. "Ah, I simply refused. I shipped Corral back to Demos before my father was even aware she had left. Her father was insulted by my actions, and broke off negotiations with Doom. Naturally my father was upset, I believe his exact words were, I should have let you drown as a child."

Her eyes were two wide saucer pools at that, Allura gasping. "He tried to drown you when you were a child?"

"Yes. He thought I was too weak to live. My mother tried to stop him but..." A shrug then, Lotor trailing off.

"What happened?" She was urging him to finish, having a desperate need to know how Lotor had survived such a cruel fate.

"Haggar came to my rescue." Lotor explained. "She stopped him, and explained she saw a great many things in my future. Things that would bring great glory to Doom. Of course my father doubted that, but when I became a man, and I started being successful in my conquests, he had to admit the witch had spoken the truth."

"That's terrible..." Her eyes were watering up, Allura feeling like she wanted to cry. Lotor noticed, his expression softening.

"You'd cry for me?"

She nodded, but spoke hastily. "I don't know why....they're just coming and won't stop." She brushed at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Lotor....why did he think you were weak?"

"Oh he still thinks that on occasion." She had the distinct impression he was trying to change the subject. "Whenever I fail him in some way, he always throws my weakness in my face."

"Please....I don't mean to pry...I just want to understand how a person, your father no less, could try to do such a horrible thing to you!" Lotor sighed at that, and he began drinking his refilled goblet, looking as though he was considering whether to answer or not.

"It's because of my blood." He said at last, Allura echoing it in confusion.

"Your blood?"

"Yes." He nodded. "My mother.....wasn't a Drule." That had her gasping, Allura astonished. Lotor wasn't a full blooded Drule?! "She was human like you. She even sort of resembled you from what I can remember. Blue eyes and blonde hair.

"I never knew..." Allura said.

"It's not something we advertise." Lotor sighed. "My father...whatever his reasons were, mated with a human. I don't know if he ever loved her. He certainly didn't make her his queen. But he kept her around, and fathered a child with her....one he says he regrets to this day having in the first place."

"Is this why he said any children I have with you will be weak? Because of my human blood and your mixed one?" Allura drank down her third cup, wondering when their late lunch would arrive.

"Yes. We don't even know how they will look. They might resemble you more than me." That surprised her, Allura letting out a giggle.

"At least they won't look like Zarkon!" She sobered immediately, aghast at both the giggle and her words. "I...I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn."

"No need to censor yourself Allura. Not around me at least." Lotor told her, a warm smile on his face. "I find honesty refreshing. It's not often I get to hear it. In fact, I admire the way you handled yourself around my father. You were very impressive, standing up to him."

"Thank you." She stammered, blushing. "But it's easy to do when we are separated by light years. I doubt I could handle it to be in the same room as him."

"You'll do fine, I'm sure." Lotor assured her.

"Maybe." She was doubtful, but more than that she was starting to feel a little too hot under the lamp. She caught Lotor watching her fingers, Allura pulling at the bodice of her sun dress. "It's a little hot in here......is their air unit broken or something?"

"It's positively freezing in here Allura." Lotor told her, still watching her finger's movement.

"Oh...I guess it's just me..." A song came on, the tune slow and steady, and before she realized it, she was humming along to it. The sound of her voice made Lotor smile, the prince's eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Would you like to dance Allura?"

Yes was on the tip of her lips, Allura finding she was bursting with energy. But she hesitated, trying to demurely say no. Lotor had already risen from his seat, sliding out of the boot to approach her. She leaned back, looking up at him, seeing how eager he looked. "All right." She said, taking his hand. He easily pulled her to her feet, and hand on her back led her out onto the make shift dance floor in the center of the restaurant.

She turned to face him, Lotor putting his hands on both sides of her waist, gripping her firmly to him. She lifted her arms, winding them around his neck and began swaying to the beat of the music. Slow dancing was nice, but Allura was finding she wished for something faster, feeling as though she could do cartwheels at the moment.

"You're a very good dancer." She told him, Lotor grinning.

"Thank you, but you haven't really seen anything yet. Anyone can just sway to a slow song." He turned her, doing a little dip that had Allura doing an excited squeal. When he righted her, she frowned, wondering why she felt so wild and excited.

"Oh? Then do you know how to dance?"

"I took a few lessons in my youth." He grinned, slow dancing in the direction of the bar. "I was told it would make me popular with the ladies if I knew how to charm them on the dance floor."

"I bet it worked too." Allura said, getting dipped again. "I didn't have much time for dance lessons. Too busy hiding in caves and the rubble of my castle." Normally such a thought voiced would have made her sad, but now she felt giddy for some reason.

"I'm sorry." Lotor said, pulling her tight against his body. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. You should have had a better life..."

"Yeah..." She agreed, resting her face against his chest. She could hear his heart beat, thumping loudly against her ear. She still felt so hot, Allura wanting to shed some of her clothes in a bid to get cooler. She was so consumed with the heat coursing through her body, that she didn't object when Lotor hugged her. They stayed like that, Allura actually clinging to Lotor's shoulders, moving to the music.

The slow song played out for a minute more, and then changed to another beat, the sound lively. Allura's eyes lit up, and she began wiggling in Lotor's arms, trying to get him to let go. "Come on! I love this song!"

"Have you ever even heard this one before?" A bemused Lotor asked.

That gave her pause, Allura frowning as she thought. "Of course I have!" She said at last, grinning. "We danced to it the night we got married!" Another giggle escaped her, Allura grabbing Lotor's hands, dancing fast and furious against him. "It's OUR song Lotor!"

"So it is." Lotor said, looking as though he enjoyed the way she was grinding on him. "Does this mean you remember more?"

"A little." Allura said, looking around but still moving against him. "We weren't here when we danced. We were somewhere else...somewhere darker, with lots of neon lights flashing....I wish I could remember."

"So do I." Lotor sounded wistful, his hands on her waist, trying to control her movements to something more sedate. She wouldn't let him, Allura determined to dance to her heart's content. She felt at ease, far too relaxed and happy, and for once in her life she didn't question the feelings, deciding to enjoy her time with Lotor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Did I do a good job on showing she's starting to feel the effects of her drink? I don't know if I made up a Peach snappler. I wanted a drink that doesn't sound alcoholic but is! Rating goes up nex chapter.

Michelle

Star Duchess, thank you! I'm glad you decided to give my story a try even if you don't normally like this pairing. You're right, they will be more dealings with Zarkon for Allura, each bound to be more unpleasant than the last. Course I have to get to that part first. X_X I currently got up to chapter 17 written, just been slow in posting. Part of it is I am unsure about something that happens in a few chapters from now. I'm sorta debating rewriting a chapter or two...we'll see what happens when it comes time to post.

Romelle and Sven's wedding, well that was only the rehearsal. Although I didn't give much thought to trying to make it non traditional I'm afraid. They do get married in 15, but I orchestrated it that the chapter starts off with the end of the ceremony. (And no Lotor thankfully stays away from the actual wedding! He's actually not in a chapter or two when I deal with some stuff during and after the celebration party for Romelle and Sven.) I guess I was leery to do an actual wedding scene, since I don't have much experience myself with them. I've never been to an actual wedding, just seen them on tvs, and usually the stuff on tv tends to be quickie versions of a ceremony. I had to resort to google to research weddings the time I wrote a detailed one in another Voltron fic. Anyway, I've gone to the point of babbling now! Sorry and thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

Other couples had joined them on the dance floor, the small space becoming too crowded to do more than slow dance. It left Allura pouting, the princess wanting nothing more than to dance, wild and free. Lotor seemed to have no objections to whichever speed they danced at, in fact he seemed to relish holding her in his arms almost as much as he enjoyed it when she wiggled against him, grinding to the beat of the music.

"It's too crowded." Allura complained, looking up at her husband with a pout on her lips. He nodded, and she tugged at his neck, going on tip toe to whisper in his ear. "Let's go back to the table." She didn't pull back right away, inhaling his scent, finding it pleasing to her nose. She actually found herself rubbing her face against his, practically purring in contentment,

"Allura?" Lotor sounded bemused, hands tightening on her torso. "What are you doing?"

"You smell so good." She moaned out, sniffing him once more. "Is that after shave?"

"I don't shave." Lotor answered, and she squealed.

"No wonder your face feels so soft and smooth!" He actually laughed at that, and Allura slowly pulled back, setting back down on flat feet. She looked away from him to the dance floor, frowning. "Why are there so many people?"

"It's a popular spot." Lotor explained, and she nodded.

"I guess so." He took her hand, and began steering her off the dance floor. She followed, but her attention wandered, Allura looking at the portraits that hung on the walls of the restaurant. They were mainly pictures of famous people who had visited the hotel, holo entertainment celebrities, and Denubian Royalty. Allura wondered if they would hang up a picture of her with her husband, the princess giggling at the idea.

So consumed with her laughter, she was shocked when the toe of her shoe hit a bump in the carpeted floor, Allura mistepping with a violent lurch. "Whoah! Easy there!" Lotor caught her before she could hit the floor, Allura sagging in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, making him do all the work to get her standing straight once more.

"You're so tall Lotor." Allura commented, gazing at his broad chest. "Why?"

"I'm actually pretty short for a Drule." Lotor sounded embarrassed. "You should see my father if you want to see an example of a tall Drule."

"You're tall to me." She said instead, and hugged him hard. She felt Lotor touch her hair, stroking his long fingers through it. She smiled, a soft hmm of pleasure escaping her, Allura remembering another time when he petted her hair like this. _~Another time?!~_ Her eyes lit up, Allura realizing she was on the verge of remembering something else.

"Lotor....!" His name was an excited moan on her lips, Allura leaning into him. "I remember! I like it when you touch my hair!"

"Do you now?" He smiled, continuing to pet her. She gave an emphatic nod of her head, the two of them standing near their table. His eyes twinkled with merriment, Lotor leaning in close to her face. "And what else do you like?"

"Um..." She stared at his lips, noticing they were a slightly darker shade of blue than the rest of him. "Your kisses!" She laughed, triumphant that she could remember this much. Allura didn't kiss Lotor though, suddenly backing out of his arms to skip to the table. She left him standing there bewildered, Allura humming along to the tune of the music.

The waitress approached, arms laden with trays holding their meals. Allura watched as the woman set down the plates, inhaling the sweet aroma of the meat. Suddenly she spied a glass amidst the plates of food, the orange pink liquid beckoning to her. "Ooooh! More peaches!" She exclaimed in excitement, reaching for the cup.

"I think you've had enough." Lotor's hand had swooped down, snagging the glass before she could touch it. She looked at him, pouting, even as Lotor set the glass on the waitress' tray. "Bring her a cup of coffee."

"But Lotor, I don't drink coffee." Allura protested, still wanting her peach snappler.

"It'll do you a world of good." Lotor said, sitting down. He handed his goblet to the waitress, nodding at her. "And some chilled water for me."

Allura was still pouting, staring pleadingly at him. He shook his head no, the waitress hurrying off to fill their new drink orders. "Nanny says coffee will stunt my growth."

"Is that how it works with humans?" Lotor wondered out loud, shaking his head. "I'm sure one cup won't damage you."

"Want to be taller." Allura mumbled, easing her feet out of her pink heels. "Want to be able to look you in the eyes without you having to bend, and me go up on tip toe."

"It's a little awkward when we kiss, but I don't mind." Lotor smiled at her. "I think you're the perfect size for me." A husky purr then, Lotor's words suggestive. "In more ways than one."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, but she colored all the same. "You're talking about something sexual aren't you?!"

"Lower your voice Allura, people are staring." Lotor advised, the waitress arriving with their drinks. Allura stared sadly at her mug of coffee, refusing to touch it. Lotor was busying himself with his veal, cutting it into smaller portions. "Aren't you going to eat Allura?"

"Not hungry." She said, looking down at her steak. "Just want another peach snappler."

"Do try to eat something Allura. It'll help you metabolize your drink faster." Advised Lotor, eating a forkful of his veal. His suggestion was lost on her, Allura finding she couldn't recall the meaning of such a large word.

"Why aren't you drinking any more wine?" Allura asked, poking a finger into her steak. It's juices bled out onto the plate, showing the meat was succulently cooked. "Does it taste bad?"

"Hardly." Lotor said. "But I think I need to cut back." A chuckle then, Lotor laughing. "My father is right...I do overindulge far too much. It's cost me one night's memory...I don't want to lose another..."

"What do you mean?" Allura asked, confused. He merely smiled at her, eating another piece of the veal. She sighed, and picked up her knife and fork, cutting into her steak. She kept herself distracted, cutting the meat into thin little pieces, though she had no desire to eat it. She kept peeking glances at Lotor through lowered eyelashes, noting how handsome he looked.

She studied his features, liking his pale blue skin, and his aristocrat nose. His white hair framed his face, mane heavy and hanging long past his shoulders. Her fingers itched to touch his hair, Allura vaguely recalling the feel of those silken strands clutched tightly in her fists. She lifted her head, setting down her knife and fork, staring at his lips as Lotor reached for his water.

A memory hit her, Allura recalling Lotor on his knees, kissing down her belly as she stood naked before him. His hands had been on her thighs, keeping her legs spread wide while at the same time holding her steady. She had been eager, anticipation coursing through her as she watched him come closer to her sex, his lips parted to huff his warm breath on pink flesh that was damp with desire.

She could remember the feel of his tongue, moist and warm, and oh so talented. Licking her from top to bottom, over and over again, merciless in driving her to derive satisfaction from his tongue's insidious movements. She had never, ever felt anything like that before, Allura all but innocent when it came to pleasure, even the kind one caused with their own hands.

Lotor had literally opened up a whole new world to her with his actions, and Allura squirmed in her seat, feeling feverish as she recalled the way he flexed and wiggled his tongue deeper inside her. She wanted to moan just remembering it, Allura staring hungrily at Lotor's mouth, seeing his wicked tongue flick out to lick up the gravy on his lips. Even that simple act was seductive, sinful in the way he moved it.

"Allura?" Lotor had caught her staring, Allura doing her best not to wriggle thought she could feel wetness in her panties. "Is something the matter?"

"N...no..." Allura stammered, trying not to fan herself with her napkin. "I'm fine. Just not hungry." At least not for food, she reflected, realizing she wanted to experience more of Lotor's tongue on her body. Flashes of memory spiked through her mind, Allura seeing the press of azure colored skin covering her tanned flesh, the mirrored ceiling reflecting Lotor's strong back as Allura raked her nails down his spine. She hadn't scratched him hard enough, or perhaps his skin was simply that tough, Allura disappointed that her memory held no visions of his blood.

Still she remembered being fascinated by their reflection, seeing her bare legs squeezed tight around his waist, feet resting on his ass. His body had been beautiful, powerful, Lotor doing steady thrusts that had Allura's head lolling back, a loud moan escaping her. In actuality, Allura sighed, leaning against the cushioned back of the booth, a smile playing on her lips.

_~I'm a lucky, lucky woman.~_ She thought, stifling a happy giggle. Lotor was an excellent lover, a veritable expert at the art of love making, no doubt having had years to hone and perfect his skills. And he had unleashed all those skills on her, treating her to experiences that left her toes curling just at the memory of them.

Lotor was eating, but he was eyeing her carefully, an odd look on his face. She wanted to kiss that expression away, see him look at her with raw, unabashed lust, just like he had the night they had married. More than kissing, she wanted to touch him, to run her fingers across each and every muscle, use her hands to explore the hard lines of his body. She stretched as she thought this, extending her right leg under the table, toes wiggling as she quested for Lotor's leg.

To her disappointment he didn't jump when she touched his boot, Allura gliding her stocking clad foot up and down the length of his leg, moving from boot to the soft leggings of his pants. He set down his fork and knife, leaning back in his seat, eyes growing heavy lidded as he watched her. She stared back at him, biting her bottom lip, a bit uncertain by his reaction.

"Allura..." his voice was level, not betraying what he was feeling. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't....don't you like it?" She worried she was too clumsy and inexperienced for him, her toes brushing higher on his leg.

"I didn't say that." Lotor said, and she wiggled her toes in excitement. "Just giving you a chance to explain yourself."

"Oh...." Another slide of her foot, Allura giggling. "I wanted to touch you." She confided.

"Did you now." His lips quirked in a half smile, Lotor sitting up straighter.

"Yes." Her lips pursed into a pout, Allura lowering her foot to the floor. "Why are you sitting so far away from me? I'm lonely!"

"Shall I come to you?" Lotor asked, and she gave an emphatic nod. Lotor smirked, and began sliding along the curve of the booth, moving to press against her side. She immediately let out a happy sound, snuggling against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You haven't eaten anything."

"I told you I'm not hungry." She placed a hand on his chest, playing with the red fringe that bordered the black part of his uniform's top.

"Shall we go then Allura?" Lotor asked, moving his head so that his lips brushed her head, words being whispered into her hair. She nodded, pressing her hand down hard on his chest, feeling his pectoral muscle through the thin fabric of his tunic. She wondered how such thin material could be an effective deterrent against a weapon, Allura feeling the urge to tear through his tunic with her nails.

She settled for lightly grazing her nails over his front, hand moving lower, down onto his stomach. Lotor's breath seemed to catch in his throat, his arm going across her shoulders, holding her there. She started to rub circles, barely aware of the waitress approaching.

"We'll take the check now." Lotor said, voice calm as though Allura wasn't touching him.

"All right, I'll be back in a few minutes." The woman nodded, and turned to leave.

"Please make it quick." Lotor told her, voice growing husky the more Allura's hand traveled down south. "Your tip will be greatly increased if you do!" Their waitress practically took off running, her pony tail bobbing as she ran towards the cash register.

Allura's hand was almost to his crotch, Lotor suddenly reaching down to catch her wrist. She pouted, a loud protest issuing out of her. "Lotor! I want to touch it!"

"Later, I promise." Lotor said, bringing her hand towards his lips. He overturned her hand to that he could place a kiss on the bottom of her wrist, surely tasting her pulse point in the process.

"Now." Allura whined, practically crawling into Lotor's lap.

"You can touch me all you like Allura, let's just get to our room first." Lotor said, holding her steady as she hooked her legs over his.

"You promise?" She asked, mollified when he nodded. "Okay!"

"Get your shoes Allura." Lotor said, and she sighed as if it was the greatest of effort to do as he asked. She wiggled her toes back into her heels, reaching down to make sure they fit properly over her foot. By the time she straightened, the waitress was back with the check, laying it down on the table with a flourish. Lotor barely glanced at it, save to tally the tip total based off a percentage of their bill. Allura sighed, and played with a strand of her hair, impatient for Lotor's attention to be back on her.

"Here...this should cover it..." Lotor scribbled down room information, signing his signature with a flourish. The waitress picked up the bill, her eyes widening in appreciation of the sizable tip Lotor had given her.

"Thank you my Lord." She exclaimed, flashing a dazzling smile at the prince. Allura immediately fixed her with the evil eye, clinging possessively to Lotor's tunic. The message was clear, keep away you hussy, and the waitress realized it, her smile faltering. She quickly hurried away at Lotor's dismissive gesture, running over to show the bill to another waiter.

"Can we go now?" Allura asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, Allura. We're free to go back to our room." Lotor nudged her with his hip, and she immediately got the message, scooting over until she ran out of booth, the girl stumbling to her feet. Lotor moved more elegantly than her, rising to stand, taking hold of her hand. She glanced at the dance floor, for a second distracted, but he was already leading her past other tables, heading in the direction opposite the dancing diners.

Allura had to lean on Lotor, clutching at his arm, finding the floor felt unsteady to her feet. He voiced no complaint about that, easily maneuvering her out of the restaurant and into the hotel lobby. She looked around, but saw no familiar faces, smiling as Lotor led her to the elevators.

"How much longer?" Allura asked, watching as he pressed the call button for an elevator.

"We should be there in just a few minutes." Lotor told her, and Allura found herself running her hands over his chest again. She bit her lip, looking up into his eyes, a throaty purr issuing out of her.

"I don't think I can wait much longer." Allura confided, gesturing for him to bend closer to her. He did so, Allura taking the time to sweep his hair behind his pointed ear. "I am so wet right now." A mischievous giggle, Allura catching at his hand. "Wanna feel?"

An elevator arrived before he could answer her, Lotor all but picking her up and running inside the car. The doors barely closed, and he was pressing her against the rear wall, holding her so her feet dangled off the floor. She couldn't say anything, his mouth was already firmly locked into place on top of hers, Allura moaning, wrapping both her arms and her legs around him.

"Hmmm!" She purred out, thrusting her tongue eagerly into his mouth. If he was surprised by her initiative he did not show it, Lotor offering up his tongue to hers. Greedy for him, she began sliding her tongue against his, enjoying the wet velvet feel of his mouth's muscle. "Ah hum!" She murmured, enjoying the way he coiled his tongue around hers, Allura arching her back, finding Lotor was sliding his hands between her and the wall.

She didn't protest when his hands touched her bottom, fingers taking firm handfuls of her ass. She merely wiggled harder against him, loving the way he squeezed her rump, fingers kneading her flesh. Allura broke the kiss long enough to whisper fiercely against his mouth. 'Harder." He was quick to oblige, their mouths coming to clash together once more.

The elevator's bell dinged, announcing their floor with a loud ring. Lotor broke the kiss with a ragged gasp, Allura panting just as hard as him. She gave a disappointed whine when he started to untangle her arms from around him, Lotor intending to lower her back to the floor.

"Just a little longer Allura." Lotor assured her, forcing her arms to let go of him. She still clung to him with her legs, not sure she should release her hold on him. "We're almost to our room."

"You promise?" Allura's lower lip trembled, staring at Lotor's mouth. He nodded, and she reluctantly let go of him, easing her legs back to the floor. He took her hand, and escorted her off the elevator, but once out in the hall, he pulled her to him, kissing her possessively. They stumbled forward, walking in an awkward manner, hands clutching at each other's clothes, lips smacking together again and again.

It was Lotor's turn to be pinned against the door, Allura all but slamming the large Drule into the wooden surface. She fisted the top half of his tunic, hauling him downwards to meet her waiting lips. Another eager molding of their mouths together, Allura nibbling on his bottom lip. Lotor tried to speak through her kisses, muttering out a desperate question.

"Where's your purse?"

Somehow she had remembered to bring it with her from the restaurant, Allura pushing it into Lotor's hand. She had her hands on his face, and was up on tip toe, kissing all along his jaw line as he rooted through her purse, searching for something. He made a triumphant sound when he found it, holding up the card key to their door. Reaching backwards, he somehow maneuvered the card key through the reader, lock coming open with a click.

The door gave way under their combined weight, Lotor and Allura nearly hitting the floor. He righted them both, Allura never ceasing in her sloppy but eager kisses on his jaw. She heard the door click close as she let go of his face. She dropped her hands to his belt, fingers feeling out the button in the skull's face. It released the catch that held the belt cinched around his waist, his colorful tunic loosening.

She barely looked to see where she was throwing it, too focused on him, her hands grabbing at his tunic and pulling it upwards. Lotor obliged her by raising his arms, Allura pausing long enough to lick at his revealed stomach, hearing him let out a growl. The tunic was jerked the rest of the way off him, leaving Lotor clad in just his boots and leggings. She pulled back to admire him, her hand touching his warm skin.

"Hmmm, I just want to lick you all over." Allura saw Lotor's eager response to her words, her voice growing husky as she pressed against him. "Every single inch of your body Lotor." She purposefully placed her hand on the bulge in his pants, feeling him shudder. Allura wasn't sure if it was her words, or her touch, it could have been a combination of both that set him off trembling.

"Let's not wait any longer than." Lotor purred, lifting her up off the floor to cradle her in his arms. She grinned, wrapping her arms around him, working her lips into the crook of his shoulder. He walked quickly towards the bed, depositing her gently on top of it's soft mattress. She sank in the center, her arms not letting go of him, trying to topple him on top of her. He resisted her command to fall, placing both hands down on the mattress.

"Don't stop." Allura told him, pulling harder, biting on his shoulder.

"I won't. But you have to tell me what you want me to do." Lotor answered, a purr rumbling out of him, reminding her of a great big cat. She pulled back, to stare at him, thinking on all the things she wanted to do with him. It was a tough decision to make, Allura wanting to experience everything with her husband.

"Touch me." Allura said, pulling his hand to place it between her legs which were spread slightly. Her dress was in the way, Allura wiggling impatiently. "Clothes just get in the way." She told him mournfully.

"Easy enough to take care of." Lotor told her, and began pulling her dress up over her head, leaving her clad in her panties and thigh high, skin colored stockings.

"Should I take off my shoes?" She asked, wriggling harder at his fingers that rubbed her through her panties. Lotor had a wicked look in his eyes, leaning to whisper against her lips.

"Leave them on."

"Okay." She easily agreed, wishing he would ease aside her panties, and touch her directly. "Lotor....please....I need...."

"What do you need?' He asked, stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"For you to touch me!" Allura exclaimed, impatient and wondering why he teased her.

"I am touching you." An innocent tone from him, Lotor still rubbing her vigorously, making her panties grow even wetter in the process. Allura made a frustrated sound, wondering why he couldn't tell what she wanted.

"Without any barriers!" She told him, reaching down to pull at her panties. Lotor chased her hand away, and with a sudden slash of his nails, tore them off her. The shredded remains of white panties went sailing over his shoulder, Allura could only guess where they landed.

Lotor begin carefully touching the furled folds of her woman hood, Allura squealing with delight. "Yes!" Each caress of his finger had shivers running through her, Allura finding Lotor using his other hand to hold her still, preventing her from wiggling about. She moaned and cried out, wanting to move, and yet at the same time she wanted to just sit back and enjoy what he was doing.

He touched her so carefully, as though she would break, fingers spreading her open wider. Two fingers stroked up and down her slit, Lotor slicking his fingertips with her moisture before touching them to her clit. At that brief touch, the ripples of desire intensified, Allura crying out as her head lolled back. "M...more!" She stammered out, staring at him lustfully.

"Are you sure?" He was teasing her with more than his fingers, using his words to drive her mad.

"I'm sure!" Allura insisted, just about ready to go out of her mind with need. She didn't get a chance to breathe easier, his firm touch on her clit had her panting, Allura's body tensing up with pleasure. She moaned and bit at her lip, shaking her head from side to side as urgent whines escaped her.

"Allura, you're positively drenched." Lotor commented, and she nodded feebly.

"It's because of you!" She told him. "It's because I want you so much." She leaned over his hand, nuzzling her face against one perfect pec, kissing just above his dark blue nipple. Lotor's fingers faltered for a moment, the prince hissing in pleasure. "I meant what I said." Allura's hand was sliding under the waistband of his pants, fingertips touching the crown of his cock. "Wanna lick you."

"Where?" His voice was husky with arousal, watching Allura fumble with the front of his pants. She couldn't seem to get the zipper down, letting out a frustrated sound that Lotor echoed.

"Everywhere!" Allura told him, letting Lotor chase away her hands to open his pants for her. "But mainly here." She poked a finger into the tip of his dick, touching the slit that was already pearling with a hint of fluid. She played with the tip for a few seconds more, using her fingers to encouraged more fluid to ooze out of it. She glanced up at his face through lowered lashes, seeing him watching her, his eyes clouded with desire.

She smiled at him, happy as she kissed him, placing her hands on his chest. At her push he went down, Lotor propping himself up on his elbows, watching down his body at her. She cooed at him, lying down on her stomach, settling between his legs with her face in his lap. She reached for his cock, nuzzling the tip against her cheek, feeling it's fluid smear on her skin.

"Everything about you is so soft Allura." Lotor moaned, and she made an agreeing sound. "Soft and smooth....ah!" His words cut off with a sharp cry of pleasure, Allura licking the head of his cock hard. It twitched against her lips, Allura having to use her hand to hold it steady at the base. Her other hand cupped his balls, the girl kneading them, feeling out the texture of his skin down there.

She watched his face as she planted kisses down the underside of his dick, each one seeming to make his cock stand up just a little more. He grew larger in her grasp, Allura amazed and gasping in delight, giving him a gentle squeeze with her hand. "Careful!" Lotor gasped out, and she pouted.

"I AM being careful." Allura said, giving him another squeeze. She giggled and kissed the very tip of his dick, tongue peeking out between her lips to dig into the oozing slit. Lotor seemed to especially like that, moaning nonsense to her as her tongue worked him harder. She smirked, thrilled at the power she had over him, her legs bending, Allura wiggling them back and forth behind her.

A few more licks of the crown, and then she opened her mouth wide, taking in just the tip past her lips. Lotor seemed to shiver and shake, words in some foreign language rushing out of him. She made a note to ask him later what he said, feeling him reaching down to thread his fingers though her hair. His touch in her hair made her happier, Allura remembering how much she loved it when he pet her.

She began sucking on the dick in her mouth, fast and hard, the suction on his tip making him howl in bliss. She did it for a few seconds before she let it pop free of her mouth, licking her lips to stare adoringly at him. "You taught me well on our wedding night." Allura purred, seeing Lotor rapidly nod his head.

"I guess I did." Lotor sounded delirious, especially when she took him back in her mouth, easing in several more inches of his all too large cock. She tried to fit in all she could, but he seemed too big for her, Allura sighing mournfully. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him, not in words, making her lips a tight seal around his dick. Once again she started sucking, hearing him mutter and moan, his petting becoming more vigorous. She used her tongue to brush the underside of his dick, and her hands squeezed the bit that wasn't inside her mouth. Lotor's breath was coming out in harsh pants, the man trembling as beads of sweat appeared on his body. She stared at one, watching it trail down his washboard abs, Allura wanted to lick it up with her tongue.

So strong was that urge that she abandoned his cock, getting up on her knees to press her mouth onto his stomach. "Allura, what?" Lotor sounded confused, she could feel his dick throbbing against her breasts. She didn't answer him, dragging her tongue over the drop, lapping up it's salty sweetness.

"Lotor..." She was touching his dick again, kissing up his waist. "Please....I...I want you." A tug on his dick, Lotor thrusting into her fist. "I need you. Now." It was apparent she didn't need to ask him twice, Lotor suddenly sitting up, pushing her down onto her back. He grinned at her, Allura mimicking the expression.

"Are you sure about this?" Lotor asked, leaving her to wonder why he would hesitate when he so obviously wanted her. In answer she merely spread her legs as wide as she could, waiting impatiently for him to cover her body with his. He did not disappoint, moving into place between her legs, rubbing his cock against her damp sex. When he began probing the entrance to her body, Allura immediately tried to push back, wanting to wiggle into place on his dick.

"Easy there." Lotor laughed. "Don't be so impatient."

"Don't go so slow then." Allura moaned, feeling another inch go inside her.

"I'll hurt you if I just thrust inside in one go." Lotor told her, and smirked. "I'm too big, and pouting will not get me to do what I know will hurt you." She pouted anyway, Allura doing her best to wriggle down his length, forcing Lotor to hold her down. "We go at your body's pace." He told her firmly, and thrust another inch inside her.

She grabbed at his arms, trying to draw him closer, crying out in relief when at last he pushed in four more inches. Lotor hissed, muttering something about her tightness, giving in to her hand's urging to press his body against hers. Her breasts flattened against his body, Allura kissing at his throat, her hands clutching at the back of his head.

Lotor moaned, and began withdrawing from her body, Allura crying out, knowing he hadn't put his entire length inside her. His hands took hold of her legs, hoisting them up, and at his urging, she wrapped them tight around his body. The sharp backs of her heels dug into his ass, Allura pushing on him, trying to draw him back inside her. Lotor did as she asked, but slowly, letting her body stretch to accommodate his large size.

"Husband move!" She cried, shaking her hips.

Lotor laughed, sounding delighted. "I am moving!"

"Not fast enough!" She protested, bucking her hips against his thrusts. She was almost frantic as she moved, Lotor clutching at her back, growling into her ear.

"What is your rush?"

"Need it!" Came her answer, licking at his throat. He muttered, and geared his hips for a mighty thrust, pistoning even deeper inside her. She squeaked surprised, for all her complaining she hadn't been ready for that thrust. But she begged for more all the same, clinging tightly to him, her nails digging into his scalp. "Do that again, please!"

"Very well, since you beg so sweetly wife of mine." He did that deep, powerful thrust again, Allura's voice singing sweetly. He soon found a rhythm that pleased them both, Lotor grunting and growling, whispering entreaties in her ears. "My beautiful Allura. My precious one....oh yes, just like that....cling to me harder."

She did as he asked, using her whole body to hold onto him, trembling with delight as she felt him build her up, body climber higher and higher to the pinnacle of ultimate bliss. Near the end, his thrusts became as fast as she had begged him for, Lotor sounding almost animalistic as he growled into her ear. "Mine! All mine!"

"Yes! All yours!" Allura confirmed, and slashed her nails down his back, trying to bleed him. Lotor did a roll of his hips, and he touched the deepest part inside of her, Allura all but screaming as she came, her climax causing her to clamp down on his cock.

"Allura!" Lotor moaned, at her body's insistent milking, gave up his seed. It felt as powerful as the rest of him, filling her up with warmness. She went limp beneath him, arms falling to her sides, her legs only held up by his hands, Lotor shuddering in a delicious manner. When he finally finished emptying his seed into her, he too collapsed, taking care to roll them onto their sides, so they could gaze into each other's eyes.

She immediately snuggled against him, feeling replete with pleasure. Lotor was stroking her hair once more, Allura sighing happily. "Can we do that again?" Allura asked hopefully, causing Lotor to laugh.

"Again and again and again!" He promised her, kissing her nose cutely. She smiled widely at him, than sat up. "Allura? Is something wrong?"

"I want a bath." She said, already inching towards the edge of the bed. Allura glanced over her shoulder at him, offering him a coy smile. "And afterwards, I want you to use that talented tongue of yours to make me scream!"

"With pleasure." Lotor said, also rising from the bed. He approached her, and for a second she thought he was going to hug her. Instead he pinched her bottom, causing Allura to shriek, wild with laughter. She moved away from him, kicking off her heels, and then took off towards the bathroom, on legs that were all too shaky. She didn't have to look back to know her husband was hot on her trail, quick to follow the suggestive sway off her hips.

He caught up with her half way to the bathroom, picking her up and actually throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and did a little kick, but otherwise just hung there, a silly grin on her face. She knew the day was young, and they would have plenty of time to continue their fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!!

Michelle

Dragoon Galaxy, that's an idea I hope to explore (the drules not being a menance to the rest of the galaxy) in at least one fic. My sequel to Price of Freedom, Return to Doom which is not written yet....Who knows, maybe we'll see some Zarkon killing in this fic. XD


	12. Chapter 12

She was vaguely aware she was dreaming, Allura standing detached from the images that flashed through her mind. She couldn't affect what was happening, she could only watch, a ghostly visitor to scenes that felt as though they should be familiar. If she was fully awake, some of what she dreamed would make her blush, Allura getting an eyeful of steamy sex, the kind that was considered too hot for the regular holo channels.

Even more startling was to see herself as a participant to the love making, Allura's body entwined with another's, a man she would recognize anywhere by his handsome good looks, and exotic alien features. She tried not to dwell on the sex, memories flashing, changing before her. She'd start out in one position, and end up in another, Lotor seemed to hold an extensive knowledge of ways to contort their bodies to bring them the maximum amount of pleasure. Allura was amazed, not even realizing her body could bend in such a way, and she thought furiously that this explained why she had been so sore the day after her wedding night.

In between brief visions of sex, were short flashes of them laughing, fully dressed and exchanging sloppy kisses. She could see them sharing a bottle, each eagerly guzzling down their drink, and stumbling as they walked. They leaned heavily on each other, Lotor and Allura somehow managing to remain up right. She saw them pass out a door, stepping into the crowded streets of Las Tibayas.

A sign hung over the door, flashing neon lights advertising something. Allura tried to read it, making out words, lips forming syllables as she muttered out loud. "Alabaster." It was an odd name for a building, not giving any clue towards the nature of the establishment inside. But Allura knew, without a doubt, that it was what her Nanny referred to in less than polite terms, a gentleman's club.

She didn't have time to wonder how she knew, the scene had changed again, showing another passion fueled moment between herself and her husband. They were fitted in a tiny space, Lotor having to hunch over so as not to bump his head against the ceiling. Allura's back was pressed against shelves, each one holding various cleaning products, and a broom lay lopsided against the wall.

Lotor was supporting her off the floor, her legs wrapped tight around his waist, Allura's one hand gripping the back of his neck. The other was bent behind her, holding on to the topmost shelf. Her dress has been shoved up, panties crumpled on the floor, a vivid pink that stood out against the darkness of the closet. She was moaning, loud and without end, uncaring if anyone heard them. Allura was dismayed to see how shameless she was being, moving her hips almost as frantically as Lotor moved his, Allura too drunk to even take note of the pain that was associated with the losing of one's virginity.

The scene changed again, Allura recognizing the minister from Romelle's rehearsal. She and Lotor stood before him, clasping both hands together, staring dreamily in each other's eyes. They barely heard what the minister was saying, needing to be prompted several times before they could remember to say their vows. They hadn't even waited for the minister to finish speaking, falling onto each other as the first hint of "You may now kiss the bride."

From the way they had at each other, feasting hungrily on each other's lips, Allura wasn't surprised they hadn't waited to get to a hotel room. Ghostlike, she followed their stumbling down the aisle, wondering what else she would see. Another flash, another half memory, Lotor practically ravishing Allura in an elevator. She was dressed differently from the other memories, clad in a pink sun dress that was riding up her thighs. It would take her a while yet to realize she was now experiencing a new day's worth of memories, Allura's mind jumping around, showing them dancing and eating, and most of all, the marathon hours of sex they had had.

With a start she lurched up to a sitting position, finding she was sweating, her body badly aroused from the memories she had seen. Allura had seconds to wonder why she had awakened so suddenly, and then she heard it, male voices out in the hall, not even trying to be quiet as they argued. She frowned, recognizing the voices to be that of Lotor and Keith's, the two males yet again at each other's throats. And from the sound of things, their reason for discontent was her.

Allura knew she needed to get out there, and break up the argument before it escalated to physical violence. She was already moving, sliding across the bed, and taking the sheets with her. She knew that she was naked, and though she was dismayed, she wasn't as surprised as she could have been, Allura realizing with a moan she had done something foolish.

If she had any doubts about just what she had done with Lotor, they vanished when she tried to stand. Allura dropping back to the bed with a wince, noting how sore she was, and how shaky her legs felt. If possible, it was even worse than the aches and pain she had experienced in the aftermath of her wedding night, Allura realizing Lotor had been overzealous in showing his affection for her.

She'd have to speak to him about that, the thought making her frown. Why was she thinking as though there would be a repeat performance of the sex?! _~Because you're married to him silly. It's a husband and wife's duty to please one another.~_ Allura sighed, and made another attempt to stand, this time prepared for the pain. She tugged the bed sheet off the mattress, wrapping it around her naked body.

She looked around, seeing clothing laying discarded on the floor. The room was a mess, pillows on the floor, and a chair was overturned, leaving Allura to wonder how it had happened. She spotted her sun dress, and inched towards it, bending down carefully to snag it's straps. Lotor and Keith were still arguing, and she hurried to pull the dress on, not wanting to appear before them clad only in the bed sheet.

It'd be even better if she could find her underwear, but Allura settled for just the dress, padding barefoot towards the door which was opened just a crack. Lotor's back was to it, the prince wearing a short robe that showed off his legs. Keith hadn't noticed her presence at the door, glaring angrily at Lotor, his hands clenched into fists. He was still dressed in the clothing he had worn to the wedding rehearsal, leaving Allura to realize it was still the same day.

"You had no right Lotor, no right!" Keith was saying, eyes more angry than she had ever seen.

"No right?" Lotor questioned, his tone disbelieving. "Have you already forgotten captain? Allura is my wife. That gives me every right to spend time with her."

"We're talking about more than just spending time with her!" Keith snapped out, thrusting a finger in Lotor's face. "It's about stalking and blackmail, and forcing yourself on her!"

"Forcing myself?" Lotor snorted, and knocked Keith's hand away from his face. "As shocking as it may be, I did no such thing. The princess wanted my attentions. She was the one who initiated everything. I merely did my husbandly duty to oblige and please her."

"Like I would believe that!" Keith retorted, shoving his finger right back in Lotor's face. The prince let out a warning growl, Allura taking that as her cue to open the door. Keith glanced in her direction, eyes doing a quick once over of her body. She wondered if he could tell she wore nothing beneath her dress, Allura trying not to color under his close scrutiny.

"I think we can get the full story from Allura." Lotor said, turning so he could watch both her and Keith. "Allura beloved, did I at any point last night force my affections on you?"

They were both staring at her, Lotor's gaze level, Keith practically begging her to tell him different. She fidgeted, not sure what to say, hating that they had put her in this position.

"Allura?" Lotor's voice, the prince gently prodding her to speak.

"He didn't force me Keith." She said at last, memories of the night before playing in her mind. She was as shocked as Keith was dismayed, Allura wondering why she had acted the way she had.

"You're lying." Keith said after a moment's pause. He was shaking his head, staring horrified at her.

"No, Keith, I'm sorry....I'm not." Allura gave in to the blush, feeling the heat flood her face. "I.." She lowered her eyes, wondering how she could explain. "I let him..." She trailed off, realizing it was more than just letting Lotor do those things to her. She had encouraged him, hell she had practically taken him by the hand and shown him what she wanted him to do to her. It was so out of character for her, and she felt ready to die of mortification as Allura thought of some of the things she had told him, and the bold way she had acted.

"It can't be the truth..." Keith's voice was low, he was trying to catch her eyes, as though looking into them would reveal a different story from the one she was telling him. "What has he got over you?"

"What?" She looked up confused.

"What is he threatening you with now?" Keith asked, fixing Lotor with a vicious glare.

"Is it so hard to believe that my wife would want to be with me?" demanded Lotor, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes!" Keith was rude and blunt, hissing out words. "You had to force her to leave the rehearsal with you."

"I did no such thing!" protested Lotor, glowering at Keith.

"You knew she'd want to keep her cousin happy! A happiness you endangered with your very presence." Keith pointed out. "Allura only left with you so you wouldn't further disrupt the rehearsal. Allura please....I won't judge. What did he blackmail you with to get you to have..." He lowered his voice, as though suddenly conscious of being over heard. "Have sex with him?"

"Nothing!" She exclaimed, wishing she could keep her voice down lower. But her agitation made it come out loud, Allura annoyed with Lotor, with Keith, and mostly with herself. "I slept with him....and I have no one to blame but myself."

"There you have it captain." Lotor smirked, moving to stand closer to Allura. She didn't try to resist as he draped a possessive arm over her shoulders, Allura just staring at Keith.

"How could you?" The captain demanded, looking at her as though she was someone he didn't recognize. Allura shrugged, not knowing what to say to him. It wasn't as though there was some magic words that could make it all better for Keith to hear. "Do you even want to get away from him?!"

"Keith.....he's my husband now...." sighed Allura.

"And so that changes everything does it?" Keith had his hands on his hips, Allura astonished to see him aim his glare at her.

"In a way it does..." Her tone was weary, Allura not wanting to argue with him.

"I don't know what happened..." Keith began, and he looked away from her. "But Lotor, this I swear, if I find out you had something to do with manipulating her into this..."

"You'll what?" Lotor demanded, a sneer curling his lips. Keith didn't respond, and Lotor's sneer grew even more impressive. "I'll tell you. You'll do nothing. Why? Because there was no underhanded trick to Allura and I coming together."

"How can you stand to do anything with a smarmy, self serving bastard like him?!" Keith's eyes were blazing with fury, his question a sharp accusation. "How can you stand to even be touched by him?"

"I..." She fell silent, Allura not knowing how to answer his question. "He's my husband..." She repeated lamely, hearing Keith snort.

"Well, I guess you don't need me then, do you?" He wanted to know, causing Allura to shake her head fitfully.

"I'm not saying that!"

"Captain, you are agitating my wife." Lotor interrupted, trying to back himself and Allura into the hotel room. "I'll politely ask you to leave."

"Fine. I was just going anyway." Keith retorted, and with one last scorching stare at Allura, he turned his back on them.

"Keith..." She said his name softly, sadly.

"Let him go Allura." Lotor advised her, succeeding in pulling her back into the room. "He needs to cool down. Anything else you say to each other will only serve to further hurt you." It was sound advice, and something Allura wasn't expecting from Lotor.

"Why would you care?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, using her hands to rub warmth on her bare arms. "Wouldn't it serve you better for Keith and I to be at each other's throats?"

"I suppose it would." Lotor agreed, closing the door. "But I don't like seeing you in pain." His footsteps sounded, Lotor drawing near to her. "And talking to Keith was painful. I could see it in your eyes, how much it distressed you." She felt his fingers touch the middle of her back, Lotor doing an idle caress up her spine. Allura immediately stepped forward, shivering as she avoided his touch.

Lotor did not comment on her pulling away from him, merely standing there watching her as she moved around the room. "From what you told the captain, I take it this time you remember what happened between us?"

She glanced at him out the corner of her eye, doing a slight nod. "And you?" She asked, toes brushing against one of the fallen pillows. "Do you remember as well?"

"I do." Lotor smiled, his voice a seductive purr. "Each and every exquisite moment."

Allura blushed, feeling awkward and uneasy, kneeling down to pick up the pillows off the floor. "That wasn't me..." She began, lifting one to balance on her lap. "I...I don't normally act like that."

"You just had one too many things to drink." Lotor told her, and she frowned, turning to look at him.

"To drink?" Allura was confused, thinking back to their dinner. Remembering the delicious fruit drink she had so enjoyed. "I stayed away from alcohol."

Lotor fixed her with a bewildered look, the prince shaking his head no. "Allura, the peach snappler IS a drink laden with alcohol."

"What?" She gasped, dropping the pillows back on the floor.

"It's true..."

She blindly grabbed at a pillow, jerking it off the floor, her upset making her shake. She had drank something full of liquor, in one fell swoop breaking her vow to never drink again. What's more she had had several glasses, and on an all but empty stomach! Now her behavior for this day came with startling clarity, Allura realizing why she had acted the way she had. It was all the fault of the peach snappler, clouding her judgment, and making her looser in her affections towards Lotor.

Furiously, she grabbed another pillow, piling it up on top of her lap. Lotor's shadow fell on her, but she didn't look up at him. "You're upset." He noted, slowly kneeling down besides her. She said nothing, grabbing a third pillow, Lotor handing her the fourth that was in his range. She took it from him without commenting, Allura rising to stand at the same time Lotor did. "Why?"

"Why?" Allura stepped towards the bed, seeing the rumpled sheets that were moved enough to reveal the mattress beneath them. "How can you ask me that?!" She angrily flung the pillows onto the bed, then walked past Lotor to fetch the bed sheet she had left on the floor. She gave an angry jerk of the fabric, lifting it off the floor to bunch it up against her chest.

Lotor stood where she had left him, his expression wary, eyes cautious as he watched her stalk back towards the bed. "I thought you knew." He began, falling silent when she left out an angry huff of air. "Allura, I truly thought you knew that drink had alcohol in it. I thought you wanted to indulge yourself."

"Like the night we got married?" She dumped the sheet on the bed, and began trying to smooth it out, a half feeble attempt at making the bed look presentable.

"Yeah."

"Lotor...." She whirled to look at him, hands still touching the blanket. "That wasn't me last night....that...that was a drunken caricature of who I am."

"I know." He said, expression serious.

"It can't happen again." Allura added, locking eyes with him. "The drinking and the sex...." He held back his disappointment, just waiting for her to finish. "I'm not ready to have that kind of relationship with you."

"When will you be able to?" Lotor asked, and she looked down, spotting another pillow on the floor.

"I honestly don't know..." Allura told him, walking towards the pillow. "Maybe....when I...I come to..."

"To love me?" He supplied in her silence.

"Maybe. Love is important but so is trust." Allura picked up the pillow, and saw that beneath it, was the crumpled remains of her panties. She went to grab them, and her eyes grew wide to see how shredded the silk fabric was, bearing long lines from Lotor's nails. She fisted them into a ball, flinging the pillow in the direction of the bed. It fell short, Lotor moving to catch it.

"I remember..." Allura said, heading towards the waste basket. "You stopped me from drinking any more than I did. You were sober enough to know I shouldn't drink anymore.....but...I also realize you had to know enough to know what happened next was wrong." She dropped her ruined panties into the basket, and turned to look at him. "You should have held back. You shouldn't have let me throw myself at you. Lotor...you should have stopped me!"

"You were pretty hard to resist." Lotor told her, his words making her blush. "Not many men could resist such a passionate proposition. And I WAS inebriated too you know. I wasn't exactly thinking my clearest."

"Still....you could have tried...." She sighed, and began moving around the room, picking up the discarded halves of Lotor's uniform. She had this need to see the room back in order, Allura neatly folding his tunic in half. "I'm not disappointed though." Allura added.

"It's only because you don't expect better from me." Lotor pointed out, and she looked away, embarrassed because he was right. "Allura, I vow to show you I can be good. That you can expect better of me. I only want to be worthy of you...."

"You do?" She set his clothing down on top of one of the chairs that were still upright, her eyes surprised.

He nodded. "I do." He approached her, reaching to stand up the overturned chair for her. "Allura, I love you, and only want you to be able to return that love. This is why I am willing to go through such lengths for you. I've never felt like this for any other woman. Please believe me."

She looked into his eyes, holding his hands, and sincerely wanted to believe in him. She supposed there was worse things than to be loved by him. So she nodded, and his smile blossomed on his face, his eyes happy. "Thank you Allura." Lotor hugged her, Allura not tensing up in his embrace.

"Lotor....? Do you still not remember our wedding night?" He pulled back, and shook his head, and she sighed disappointed.

"What about you? Remember anything new?"

"Yes." The blush was back on her cheeks, Allura fidgeting with the back of the chair. "I do. It's mainly a lot of sex but....I saw us briefly at the chapel. And...well there was this building..."

"Did you get a name of this place?" He wanted to know.

"Alabaster." She told him, surprised when his face showed his recognition of that name. "You know of it?"

"I do." Lotor told her. "I can't imagine you or your cousin going to that sort of establishment."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Not bad. Just different." Lotor said, smiling. "You would seem so out of place there....at least while sober."

"I wish I could remember more." She was frustrated, blinking at him as he tenderly brushed back the curls from her cheeks.

"I have an idea." Lotor told Allura, smile widening. "There might be a way to jog your memory."

"What?"

"Well....it depends on you." Lotor said, and Allura echoed his words.

"On me?" She was confused, wondering what he was getting at.

"Yeah. On how badly you want to remember." She went silent at that, thinking it over. She did want to know, Allura feeling this was something that would torment her for the rest of her life if she didn't get her memories back.

"Let's do it." Allura said, and Lotor laughed, looking delighted.

"All right, take a quick shower and get dressed." Lotor told her. "It's time we revisit at least one of the places we went to that night." She nodded, not quite smiling, feeling nervous energy go through her. If they were lucky, maybe, just maybe her memory would be restored. Allura only hoped she could live with what she might learn!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

I originally expected Allura to be angrier at Lotor, but it didn't work out that way. Bodes well for their future together!

Michelle

Dragoon Galaxy, I agree with that idea! :D

Papa Palpatine, ah thanks! Hmm...I dunno about tips. My main goal with the scenes is to write something that would appeal to me. Plus I had a lot of practice in my other fandom! XD But yeah, it's not just about the act but also using language you feel comfortable with. My one friend joked cause one time I had during a sex scene in my other fandom, the f word and she was like, "Oooooh Michelle is talking dirty now!" cause I usually choose tamer words for most things. Except for the male anatomy....I'm trying to think of any good tips I could give....pratice makes perfect...It's actually quite easy for me to write the steamy stuff....so long as they're not talking. Sex and battles, they just flow for me. I always feel dialouge is my weak part, and I sometimes challenge myself to have them talk more during intimate encounters without coming off corny. But it's still so easy to fall back to explaining the act and the thoughts than actually have them speak, you know? I feel like I suck at giving you tips...I probably do....-_-Hmm...I also think it's important to stick to intimate acts that are in your comfort zone...if you don't like a certain thing the characters are doing sexually, it will probably show in your writing. I wrote one sex in a different fandom for a sex act I find very distasteful and upsetting and it made me CRY while writing it. I was really upset. It's funny, when I first started writing adult scenes, I did it with the intention of not showing anyone ever. Except for my one friend who convinced me to post it...and the rest is history now!


	13. Chapter 13

It was well after midnight when they arrived at their destination, the club Alabaster located some distance from their hotel. Allura was surprised to see it was located in a somewhat respectable part of the city, with expensive looking stores and neon lit clubs lining the streets around it. Some of those clubs had long lines of people, they waited impatiently to get inside, though some gasped and pointed at Allura and her husband, recognizing them for the galactic infamy caused by the war between their two planets.

Someone even snapped a picture of them, Lotor growling in the photographer's direction. Allura pulled on his arm, urging him to be calm, reasoning there was no harm in their picture being taken.

"All right Allura." Lotor said, giving the cowering camera man one last vicious glare. "But stay close to me."

"Yes, I will." She promised, relaxing somewhat now that her husband wasn't threatening innocent bystanders. She continued to hold onto his arm, walking side by side with Lotor as they moved past the line, heading towards club Alabaster. Just like in her dream, there was no clues to give away just what sort of establishment it really was. There was no windows to see inside the building, and no posters or pamphlets hung on the dark concrete walls.

They were untouched by graffiti, the only writing being the flashing neon letters above the door, bold cursive spelling out the club's name. The doors themselves were silver, the pink and blue glow of the letters on it's metal surface. A small red carpet lay in the space before the doors, with a roped off post that was guarded by two men dressed in black suits.

Dark as the night was, they wore black shades over their eyes, adding to their intimidating qualities. They were tall men, and muscular, their jackets straining to stay close over their broad chests. Allura's eyes widened slightly when she saw the blasters on their hips, blantly out in the open as a warning to all to not cause trouble.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea..." Allura said, coming to a halt while they were still a few feet from Alabaster's entrance. Lotor paused when she did, but his eyes showed none of her concern. "This place....those men give off a dangerous vibe."

"It's nothing to worry about." Lotor tried to reassure her. "They're just there to protect both the customers and the entertainment from harm." She cocked her head, frowning.

"What kind of harm could happen that they need those blasters?"

"Sometimes customers get carried away." Lotor explained. "They don't want to take no for an answer, they expect more from the entertainment then the dancers are willing to give."

She thought that over, remembering words her nanny had said. "I thought they did more than just dance...I thought...well....that the dancers do sexual favors if the price is high enough."

"Most clubs would lose their license if they sold sex like that." Lotor told her. "Of course it happens some times, with less scrupleless owners and dancers, but a reputable club wouldn't want to tarnish their image. They'd be strict to enforce policies."

"You seem to know a lot about this type of club." Allura was still frowning, wondering just how often Lotor visited strip clubs.

He actually looked flustered, Lotor's voice sounding a bit gruff as he answered her. "I've been to a few."

"I bet you have." She murmured, wondering why she felt so displeased at the notion. What did she care what he had done before they were married? He was a man after all, and her nanny had always stressed how they had urges that were different from a woman's.

"It's all in the past." Lotor said, then stepped forward. "And I'll be here to protect you, so there's no need to worry."

"That just makes me worry more!" Allura exclaimed, wondering what she and her cousin had been thinking to end up at such a place. But she let him lead her forward, the two covering the last few feet to the club. The two men in shades looked at them, eyes hidden, lips pressed into a menacing grimace. She could feel their attention on her, looking her over from head to toe. It made her smile, a nervous one, Allura tightening her hold on Lotor's arm.

Slowly, one nodded, Lotor and Allura having passed some kind of test. The other moved, unhooking the velvet rope, giving them access to the door. Awkwardly, she offered up her thanks, being dragged forward when Lotor moved.

The door opened at his touch, and she could hear the sounds of music playing, pulse pounding beats that would inspire fast and furious dancing. She nearly jumped when the door closed behind her, Lotor reaching to pat her hand in a reassuring manner. They were in a long hall, narrow in size with the walls giving an almost claustrophobic feel.

At the very end of the hall was a heavy curtain, the drape a deep red that prevented them from seeing what lay beyond it. There was no where to go but forward, Lotor walking at an unhurried pace to that hanging curtain. When they reached it, he brushed it aside, lifting it up high enough for Allura to duck under. She did so, and entered a room, seeing a wide open space with many doors leading off to the Gods only knew what.

At the very rear of the room, was a stage, a pole sat up in the center of it. A half naked girl hung suspended from that pole, neither one of her feet touching the ground as she swung herself through the air, There was another girl dancing, closer to the edge of the stage, dropping down to all fours to crawl closer to the gathered men and women there. They waved credits in the air, eager for her to take their money from them.

There was a staircase that split the room in half, a small dining area that was divided from the stage. But the tables were positioned in such a way as to be able to watch the show, people sitting there nursing drinks as they watched the gyrations of the two dancing women. Scantily clad waitresses move between the tables, offering drinks and food, while barely covered dancers approached lonely looking men, whispering in their ears. Sometimes the dancers left, with nothing more than a small tip in their hand. But other times they left with the approached man, taking off for one of those doors.

Allura glanced at the staircase, seeing it's velvet lined steps leading up to another floor. She had a small flashback of traveling up those very steps and knew without a doubt, that not only were there balconies that overlooked the first floor's stage, but another platform upon which well oiled men performed strip teases. Her breathing came faster, Allura recalling placing her hands on a slicked with oil chest, worshipful in her touches, her cousin trying to elbow her out of the way. Romelle's hands had been full of credits, the princess eager to give them to the man who wore nothing but a snakeskin speedo.

She couldn't believe she had been so shameless in touching a stranger, hearing the echoes of her and her cousin's wild laughter. Voices squealed, and Allura realized with a start it was not a memory, but happening right now, three blondes, beautiful in an overdone way that hinted at enhancements that went beyond mere make up, running towards Lotor.

They surrounded Allura and her husband, dazzling, eager smiles on their faces as they cooed and squealed, reaching out to touch Lotor. He took it all in stride, calm and not quite smiling back at the ladies.

"Lotor!" One squealed, and she grabbed at his other arm, Allura noting her large breasts squishing around it. "You came back!"

"Ah....yes." Lotor nodded, making no move to extract his arm from the blonde hussy's grasp. "You remember me?"

"Oh Lotor..." said another, this one clad in bright green. "As if anyone could ever forget you!" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, flirtatious in her looks.

"It seems you made quite an impression here husband." Allura said, jealously stressing his tie to her. She was still holding onto his arm, grasp almost too tight as she tried not to glare at these dancers.

"It seems I have." Lotor agreed, his voice low. The women were still looking him over, licking their lips and trying to touch him. Allura felt this annoyed rage, wanting to slap at their hands, but she controlled herself.

"Lotor, come with us." Begged the blonde holding onto his arm. "We'll give you the best dance of your life!"

"Don't let me stop you." Allura's tone was stiff when Lotor glanced at her, the girl releasing her husband's arm. She didn't want to stay to hear his answer, walking towards the stair case, head held high. High pitched giggles followed in her wake, Allura refusing to turn and look back at them.

Instead she began climbing the stairs, hand holding onto the copper railing so tight her knuckles turned white. She reached the top, and paused, looking around with interest at the scene here. There was more women than men here, finely dressed and clutching credits in their hands. They clustered around the stage where a handsome man with red hair and green eyes was currently teasing them, fingers playing with the laces of his skin tight black pants.

She wandered closer to the stage, trying to see if anyone looked familiar to her. She heard the voices of the crowd rise, the females squealing in excitement as the redhead got his pants open, the man doing a jerk that ripped them off his body. The remains of his pants went flying into the crowd, several women lunging to catch it. Only one came away victorious, holding up her prize, a smirk on her face.

Allura shook her head, not sure she understood the appeal of claiming this man's pants, still wondering why she and her cousin would think this was a good idea. A table near the edge of the crowd was empty, the women preferring to stand as close as possible to the stage. Allura headed for that table, wanting to sit and just soak in the ambiance, but as she walked toward it, someone grabbed her around the waist.

She almost screamed, turning, ready with her hand. And saw a chiseled face that held deep set emerald eyes, with jet black hair hanging loose and shaggy around his face. Allura gasped, jaw dropping, recognizing him as the one from her memory. He smiled at her, eyes crinkling with warmth, which set her off blushing as she remembered being taken onto the stage by this man clad in his skimpy speedo.

He had danced with her, pressing up against her body, and moving his hands all over her. He had thrust and ground against her, dance erotic and suggestive, Allura wiggling her hips back against his barely covered groin. Romelle had pouted and glared, the man noticing and reaching out for her hand, scattering her credits on the stage's platform. Both princess had ended up sandwiching him between them, wild and free as they danced.

She lowered her eyes, embarrassed by the memory, the man still smiling at her. "I'm glad to see you again." He told her, and Allura wished she could say the same. "Are you here with your cousin?"

"Ah no...." Allura answered, shaking her head no.

"All alone this time?" He asked, still not having let go of her waist.

"Not exactly..." Allura told him, wondering what his name was.

"She's with me." Lotor's voice, the prince having followed her up to this floor. She looked at him, noticing he had ditched the three blondes, but his eyes were on the man, noting the way his hand touched her hip. A low growl issued out of Lotor, the sound holding danger and violence in it. Allura hastily pulled away from the dancer, not wanting to see his blood shed.

"Ah.....this is my husband..." Allura said, hurrying to step between the two men.

"Your husband?" The dancer frowned, looking confused. "I thought your cousin was the one getting married."

"She still is." Allura replied, and glanced downwards. "Tomorrow in fact."

"Oh." A pause, then he continued. "What brings you two here? Out for a night of fun?"

"Something like that." Allura said, not wanting to admit she couldn't remember everything that had happened the night before.

"We were hoping to repeat the magic that we shared the other night we were here." Lotor, his tone casual, placed an arm across her shoulders. She leaned into him, seeing the dancer nod.

"Understandable. I'll tell you, you two really set this place on fire with your antics." He chuckled then, his next words making Allura reddened in embarrassment. "I thought the two cousins were hot on their own, but when your wife hooked up with you..." A low whistle then, the dancer pretending to fan himself with his hand.

"Just what did we do?" Lotor asked, and the dancer snorted.

"Try asking what you didn't do!"

Allura held back her moan, wondering just how badly she had embarrassed herself in this place. "You said the cousins were here on their own....does that mean we arrived separately?" She glanced at Lotor, who was staring at the dancer, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" The dancer shrugged. "Ah, I suppose you were petty wasted that night."

"What can you tell us about it?" Allura asked, and the dancer hesitated.

"Ah....I'm still on my shift...I really need to be out on the floor....."

"Understood." Lotor said, and nudged Allura. "We will pay you for your time." Grasping his meaning, she opened her purse, pulling out a large wad of credits. The dancer's eyes widened, a flash of greed showing as she handed him the money.

"Let's go over to one of the balconies." The dancer said, and began leading them over to a curtain off area. Allura noticed it was a series of balconies that were hidden from the second floor stage, each one holding a comfortable chair or couch. The dancer gestured for Lotor and Allura to sit, the two sitting side by side on a couch. "So..." The dancer began, leaning causally against the balcony's railing. "What is it you want to know?"

"Everything!" exclaimed Allura, and he laughed.

"That's a tall order. I can only tell you what I know from the time of my shift."

"Does that mean we were already here when you came out?" Lotor asked, and the dancer nodded.

"Yeah. From what I heard, you were here first." He grinned at Lotor. "You were very popular with the ladies, and not just the dancers. I swear some of our customers wanted to molest you something awful. We had to move you up here to the balcony, hoping to hide you from sight but that's when you ran into the cousins."

"What happened then?" Allura urged him to continue, clasping her hands together on her lap.

"Well, the both of you had very different reactions. Your cousin kept right on dancing, turning her back on your husband, but you....you squealed so loud and practically flew off the stage."

"They were on the stage?" Lotor asked, amused. He wasn't so happy when the dancer nodded, smirking at the prince.

"Yeah. With me."

"What did I do when I got off the stage?" Allura asked, trying to keep the conversation from veering off course.

"Well, you went running right towards him. You knocked over some of the customers in your haste to reach him, and when you got there, you threw yourself into his waiting arms." The dancer chuckled quietly. "Frankly I never seen anyone climb up someone's body so fast. You did it so naturally too, kissing and cooing at him."

Allura blushed, trying not to imagine it. "Was.....was Lotor drunk at the time?"

"Yeah, he had already had a few before we went to move him. The ladies kept sending over free drinks to him. Seemed to really like his exotic looks and air of bad boy appeal."

"What happened while Allura and I were kissing?" Lotor questioned, seeming just as curious as Allura.

"Well....you were kinda upsetting the other customers. The ladies were getting jealous that Allura could touch you. I thought we might have a mini riot break out on us. But you offered some money to the club owner, and we let you into one of the private rooms."

"A private room?" echoed Allura, seeing the dancer nod.

"Yeah, one reserved for dancers and their customers."

"Can...can you show us the room?" She asked hesitantly, giving a side long glance to Lotor. "The exact one we went into."

"I could, but you'll have to pay for it's use just like you did last time." The dancer was firm on this, Allura sighing and opening her purse. "How much?"

"Fifty credits for a half n hour." Her eyes nearly bulged out at that high price, but she grudgingly began counting out the money. She handed it to the dancer, who straightened and gestured them to follow. They trailed behind him, Allura walking side by side Lotor, so that their arms brushed against each other.

"I had no idea these types of clubs were so expensive." She whispered to her husband.

"They capitalize on the weak and lonely....not to mention those who have low tolerance for holding their liquor." Lotor explained, leaving her to wonder which one he was. "These types of establishments are a master at parting one from their money."

"I see." They had gone down the stair case, returning to the first floor. The dancer had gone purposefully to a door on the left, signaling for one of the scantily clad waitress to come unlock it.

"They paid for thirty minutes." He told her, and she nodded.

"I'll keep track of their time."

"Well, you two....have fun." A smile from the dancer, and then he was moving away, intent on returning to the second floor.

"We're not here to have fun." Allura called after him, but he merely waved good bye to her.

"Shall we Allura?" Lotor was already holding the door open for her, the princess sighing as she walked past him. The room was well lit, and was empty save for a large, overstuff arm chair. She frowned, looking around, wondering at the purpose to this room.

"Just what goes on here?" Allura asked, and Lotor chuckled, taking her by the hand.

"A special kind of dance." He was leading her towards the chair, smiling as he spoke. "Normally it's a dancer paid by a customer, he or she can look but they cannot touch. However, the dancer can touch the customer as much as she or he desires. It's a bit about power..."

"How do they enforce the no touching rule?" Allura asked as Lotor eased her down into the chair. He bent over her, placing his arms on either side of her, and nodded at the mirrored wall.

"No doubt someone is watching at all times. The customer is usually given a second chance to behave himself. But if he persists, the bouncer comes in to break up the dance. His time and money is forfeit, and depending on the severity of what the customer tried to do, he may find himself tossed out of the club."

"Speaking from personal experience are we?" Allura asked, and Lotor laughed harder.

"I know how to behave when it comes to these types of places."

She jumped when the music started, Allura not having expected the loud sounds to suddenly come rushing into the room. The lights began flashing, so fast it almost hurt her eyes, Allura shaking her head no. "Ah..." Lotor said, recognition in his eyes. "It's our song..."

She flushed, remembering what she had told him in the hotel's restaurant, Allura having hummed along to a specific tune. But more than that, she was starting to have another memory, Allura opening her mouth to speak. "Lotor...."

She saw herself in this room, Lotor sitting where she was now, watching her with a fascinated expression on his face. His golden cat's eyes had been partially veiled, smoky with desire as he stared, lips parted as his breath hissed out. She herself was standing before him, her hands smoothing up and down her waist, teasing him as she wiggled and danced in place.

She actually gyrated closer, letting Lotor reach out to touch her, but before his fingers could make contact she skipped out of reach, giggling. He seemed to pout, and she took pity on him, cupping her own breasts and squeezing them together so that they practically raised up out of her dress.

"You like my breasts." Allura said out loud, and Lotor stilled.

"You're remembering something?"

"Yes." She blushed harder. "I was dancing for you, touching myself....I...." She trailed off, watching in a kind of horrified fascination as she began unbuttoning her dress' bodice, showing off the lace of her bra. She could remember pouting, feeling upset that her underwear wasn't anywhere as sexy as the dancers. But Lotor hadn't cared, licking his lips and shifting in his seat, not trying to hide the erection tenting his pants.

She could remember pulling her dress up over her head, swinging it wildly in the air like a lasso before flinging it in Lotor's direction. The prince had snatched it from the air, and brought it to his face, eyes on her as he inhaled her scent clinging to the dress' fabric. He had dropped the dress when Allura fell to her knees, pressing her hand down her stomach, and gliding it lower.

She did a few gyrations, hand touching her panties, and then with a wild toss of her unbound hair, she was on all fours. Crawling as seductively as she could towards him, reaching his legs, and using her hands to pull herself up. She climbed into his lap, and shoved her bra covered breasts before his face, grabbing at his hands, placing them on her hips. She straddled him, and continued to wiggle to the beat of the music, aware of his breath on her bosom.

"No...." Allura moaned out loud, remembering the heat of him as Lotor bent his face to bury it in her bosom. She had hissed and clutched at his hair, grinding herself in a sinful manner on top his erection.

"What is it Allura?" Lotor was touching her, his hands on her arms, trying to get her to look up at him. She did but barely noticed him, too lost in the details of the flashback.

"It was me..." She whispered, seeing the vision Lotor moaning about how badly he wanted to have her. Allura had clucked her tongue and shook her head, doing a wiggle bounce on his erection. "It was all me...."

"What was?" Lotor asked. and she gasped, seeing her past self leaned in to lick Lotor's ear. Whispering words that had Lotor clutching at her, and nodding his head rapidly.

"I was the one who suggested we get married!" Allura cried out, shaking off the vision to stare into Lotor's surprised eyes. "I wouldn't let you have sex with me without being married first. It's all my fault..." She moaned, slumping down in her seat, leaving Lotor to hover over her in a concerned fashion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

I don't particurly like this chapter. I keep daydreaming about trashing it and doing some kind of rewrite, but never do. So it stays for now. =/

Michelle


	14. Chapter 14

They hadn't spent much more time at the club, Allura had been too distraught by the startling revelations the return of her memories had brought. Lotor had been wise to her moods, quickly helping her up, and ushering her out of the club. She had let him lead her, Allura in a daze, numbness working it's way through her. She was barely aware of him flagging down a transport for hire, the ride back to the hotel almost a complete blur.

She didn't even remember changing her clothes for her night gown, wondering if Lotor helped her with that particular bedtime routine. She knew she hadn't been protesting when he laid her down to sleep, Allura snuggling close to her pillow. But sleep had been a long time in coming, Allura staring off at the ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about the club, and the memories it had unveiled.

It was unsurprising to her when she did sleep that the memories persisted, flashbacks occurring, looping in circles. Playing over and over again as though trying to burn their imprint into her mind so that she never forgot again. She didn't think she would, the doors of her memory open so that nothing was left unaccounted for.

She now knew her cousin and herself had been pleasantly buzzed when they left the hotel's restaurant, having indulged in one too many drinks. Instead of returning to Romelle's hotel room like planned, they had hailed a transport, taking it downtown towards the entertainment heart of the city. They had giggled and stumbled their way into one of the casinos, gambling almost as heavily as they had been drinking.

It became a game for them, for every loss they had a sip from their cups, Romelle soon becoming almost too shaky to pull the lever of the coin slots. It was then that they had hit it big, the numbers lining up for a large cash payout, credits spilling onto the floor. They had giggled and laughed, making no move to pick up their winnings, a kindly waiter stopping by to helping them to gather up the credits.

At that point they had decided they were through with gambling, Romelle suggesting to Allura that they have some real fun. Allura had been more than agreeable, looping her arm with Romelle's, the two drinking their way to the club next door. Unfortunate for them, all the lines had seemed too long, and soon Allura had the burning need to pee. It was how they ended up at Alabaster, having noted the lack of lines, and easily passing inspection by the doormen.

Once inside the cousins had made a mad dash to the club's restroom, and once done, they stumbled back out, taking their first good look at the club and it's denizens. They had been awestruck at the sight of all that flesh on display, and even in their less than sober frames of mind, had realized this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Neither Allura nor Romelle had ever been in a club like this, each one having strict chaperones that kept them sheltered from sin.

She could remember how she and her cousin had grinned, mischief at the heart of their smiles. They set about to exploring, picking up more drinks, and somehow managed to make it to the second floor without falling down. They had screeched pretty loudly when they realized there were men here, gleeful as they saw them moving about half dressed.

Like moths to a flame, the two cousins had been drawn to the stage, openly ogling the male dancer and his distinct lack of clothing. By the time they had pushed their way to the front of the crowd, a new dancer had come out, the green eyed, black haired man Allura and Lotor had talked to the night before. Allura and Romelle had been dancing in place, gleeful and giddy, going absolutely wild as each piece of his clothing was stripped off. They screamed for his attention, shrieking his name and lusty phrases, but it was all right, they weren't the only ones making a spectacle of themselves.

All the women were hot for him, throwing money onto the stage, even a few sneaking love notes in with their credits. It didn't matter, he danced for them all, and his nightly selection of dance partners was random, the man snagging Allura's hand, pulling the eager princess up onto the stage with him. She had gone crazy dancing with him, trying to put her hand on the front of his speedo. He had easily avoided her drunken gropes, turning her so that her back was to him, the dancer pressing against her body.

Allura had felt giddy, proud to know she was the envy of all the women who watched them dance. Even her cousin Romelle was looking jealous, pouting so hard it looked as though she'd cry at any moment. Perhaps that is why the dancer invited her up on the stage, the two proving to be a handful of excitement for him, squishing him between their bodies.

In the midst of their dance, Allura had looked out across the floor, and that's when she had seen Lotor. No feelings of terror or embarrassment had overtaken her, she had actually been glad to see him, squealing his name with joy. She forgot all about her cousin and the dancer, leaping off the stage, and running towards a delighted prince of Doom. He had opened his arms to her, and without a single doubt in her mind, she had leaped into them, hauling herself up his body to kiss and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

It didn't take long for them to end up in a private room, Allura doing her best to appear sexy and inviting to Lotor. She needn't have tried so hard, he loved everything about her, enjoying the attention and the removal of her dress. She had been wild and unrestrained, straddling his lap, wanton in the way she moved on top of him. Lotor had been thrilled by her actions, she could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he touched her, his erection straining the material of his pants.

"I want you." Lotor had moaned, his hands landing on her hips, trying to guide her wiggling movements. Allura had purposefully fought against his urgings, doing teasing pressings against his covered cock that would drive him further wild, but never give him the relief that he needed.

"How badly do you want me?" She had purred back, enjoying the way she ground her sex against his twitching erection. "How desperately do you need me Lotor?" He had let out a sound, almost a whimper, his fingernails digging into her hips, his breath coming out just a bit harsher before he answered.

"Desperately." He got out, voice catching on a gasp. "More than life itself."

"Hmmm." She had sighed, regret at the heart of that sound. She lifted her hips, Lotor arching, trying to bump his crotch against hers as Allura leaned into his face, lips by his ear. "It's really too bad..."

"What's too bad?" Lotor had asked, seeming to only pay half attention to her words, bringing a hand to rest on her ass. Allura recalled liking the weight of his hand on her bottom, wiggling into it as she purred and nibbled on his ear.

"That we really can't go any further."

"Further? What?" Confused, he moaned, hand sliding down the curve of her ass, Allura moaning at the caress. "Why not?" Lotor had demanded in a husky tone, fingers moving in an attempt to nudge underneath the fabric of her panties. She actually had slapped his hand away from her, shaking her head no, pulling back to look in his eyes.

"Because..." Allura had pouted at him, sitting back down on his erection. "We're not married." Lotor groaned, grabbing at her again, forcing her to bounce on his lap, his teeth clenched tight together. A crafty light appeared in Allura's eyes, and she had wriggled, tearing a growl out of Lotor's throat. "Do you want me Lotor?"

"You know I do!" He had panted, leaving her to wonder how close he was too coming.

"Would you do anything for me?" She had asked, staring into his eyes, wiggling her breasts against his chest.

"Name it!" Lotor had said, and she smirked, the expression victorious as she leaned in to whisper once more in his ear.

"Then marry me." He hadn't even hesitated, nodding his head rapidly, a thrilled look in his eyes. Allura had giggled and crooned softly in his ears, allowing him to thrust his covered erection as hard as he liked against her. Lotor ended up making a mess in his pants, but neither one had cared, knowing the lower half of his tunic would cover the stain from sight.

Frankly Allura was surprised in their drunken states that she and Lotor had even managed to make it back to the hotel, left alone to it's chapel, and she was shocked and dismayed to realize she had left her cousin Romelle behind. Though she knew her cousin had managed to make it back to the hotel on her own, Allura felt bad that she had abandoned the princess, and hoped against hope that Romelle hadn't done anything more than dance wildly at the club.

She stifled a moan at that thought, knowing that's all they needed was for another princess to have done something stupid that night. Even with her sound stifled, she felt the bed shift, Lotor stirring. Allura wondered if he sensed she was awake, the princess still not wishing to speak to him about what she had remembered. So she kept her eyes closed, feeling the mattress shake, pretending to still be asleep.

Lotor didn't question the act, the prince getting up off the bed, but not before he brushed his fingers against her cheek. Allura didn't so much as flutter her eyelashes, keeping her breathing light, listening to the sounds of his movements. His feet padded across the floor, almost silent against the carpet, and she heard the bathroom door open and close. The sound of the shower started soon after, Allura opening her eyes and sitting up with a sigh.

She hauled her knees closed to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to hug them in place. Her thoughts kept on playing out the scenes of the night she had married Lotor, Allura wondering what she had been thinking to suggest they wed. _~That's the problem. You HADN'T been thinking.~_ She chided herself angrily. _~Not clearly at any rate.~_

She really didn't understand it. Allura had always known that alcohol clouded your judgment, and made you do things, wild things. But she hadn't known it was capable of making you like someone, especially an enemy as feared as Lotor. And yet she could remember her reaction to him, clearly now, excitement and pleasure building inside her at the mere sight of him. It had increased tenfold when she was touching him, Allura eager to go into his arms, and experience his kiss.

It was a first for her, and from what she remembered, it had been a night of many new experiences. Allura had always been scared of Lotor, frightened of what he would do to her if he got his hands on her. She had also always feared for her planet, and rightfully so, knowing the rulers of Doom could be capable of anything once they got their hands on Arus. And yet, Lotor had done his best to keep her fears from happening, going through great lengths to ensure a treaty was in place. A treaty he did not have to agree to, for he already had her right where he wanted her.

Nothing was making much sense to her, her world turning upside down in these last forty-eight hours. It made her wonder what other surprises would be in store for her, Allura stifling a shudder as she realized things would probably only get more chaotic once they left Las Tibayas behind. She didn't even want to think about what awaited them back on Arus, of her people's reactions, of Nanny's disapproval.

Their marriage solved one set of problems, only to bring her new ones, Allura feeling she could cause herself a headache if she thought to hard on it. She wasn't even sure she was prepared to see Lotor living inside the castle of lions, to see Drules down on the surface of her planet. And she had little time to get used to this notion, knowing they were going to start the long trip back to Arus tomorrow morning.

The ringing of the alarm clock startled her, Allura glancing and seeing it was already close to nine a.m. She uncurled herself from her hunched together form, and shifted towards the night stand. The clock persisted in it's noise, chiming out the seconds as her hand reached to press the button that would shut it off. Alarm clock silenced, she sighed and inched her way off the bed, setting her feet down on the floor. It was time to get up, and though she had only had a few hours sleep, she knew she did not have the luxury of sleeping in. She had to be at the chapel before eleven, for the wedding was scheduled to start promptly on the hour.

Shoulders slumped, she walked towards the closet, hearing the bathroom door open. Lotor emerged, clad in a towel and nothing else, the sight causing her to look away. But not before he caught sight of her blush, Lotor grinning at her.

"Morning Allura." He didn't ask how she had slept, Allura having a feeling he had kept up as long as she had, waiting for her tossing and turning to settle down.

"Good morning." She mumbled back to him, yanking open the closet doors. Allura heard Lotor approach her, the girl hiding a frown as she began pushing aside dresses, searching for the garment bag that contained her bridesmaid gown. Lotor pressed up against her back, his hand reaching past hers, fingers touching the railing in which the clothing hung from. It stopped her from moving the dresses, Allura stiffening, aware of his damp skin against her nightgown.

"We didn't get to talk last night." He said, and she kept on staring into the closet, hoping he'd go away. "You were too upset after your announcement."

"Can you blame me?" Allura asked, dropping her hand to her side.

"No....I guess I can't." Lotor answered, placing his other hand on her shoulder. "I'm surprised you didn't cry." Silence from her, Lotor adding the following. "You certainly looked like you wanted to. A blow that was crushing to my ego, I'll admit that much!"

"I had just learned something shocking." She was quiet, refusing to apologize for any hurt she may have caused him with her stunned reaction to her recovered memories.

"Yes, of course. I understand." He soothed, trying to turn her to face him. She didn't move willingly, but bit by bit she was turned, left to stare at his bare chest, that had drops of moisture pearled on his skin. "It was more than a little shocking to me as well. Never did I expect you to be the one to suggest marriage between us!"

"Neither did I." Allura admitted with a sigh.

"Would it have made it easier for you if I had been the one?" Lotor asked, his question making her nod. "It still wouldn't have change the fact that you would have agreed to my proposal..."

"I know that!" Allura snapped, still refusing to look at his face. "I don't understand why I did any of this! Why I could...."

"Could what?" Lotor touched the side of her face, long fingers stroking downwards to grasp gentle hold of her chin.

"Could be so glad to see you." Allura whispered, reluctantly raising her face at his insistent touch. "Why I could throw myself in your arms, and do the things we did. Why I could be so foolish and....wicked, tempting the both of us like that."

"Do you hate me Allura?" He asked, making her hesitate and bite her lip.

"I...not exactly." She was uncomfortable with his question, wanting to avert her eyes from his piercing gaze. "Hate is such a strong word for what I feel."

"Ah so you do feel something for me?" A half smile played on his lips, Allura frowning at him.

"I thought I feared you." She said truthfully. "If anything, seeing you when my cousin and I were out alone without protectors should have had me running in the opposite direction. And yet....I ran to you. I was shameless in my pursuit of you...I know that now!" She blushed harder, shaking her head free of his finger's hold. "I almost wish I didn't remember. As much as it tormented me, the not knowing, I almost think it's worse to know the truth!"

"I wish I could remember." Lotor's tone was wistful, the prince gazing at her with an odd expression on his face. "Allura, would you tell me sometime....fill in the blanks of my memories?"

"I...I don't know if I can." He looked disappointed at that. "I'm embarrassed by the way I acted. I'm almost glad you don't know."

"It couldn't have been any worse than yesterday's peach snappler induced antics." He grinned at her, and she wondered if she could turn any redder. "And I'd like to know. Please...it won't cost you anything to give me those memories."

"Nothing except my pride." She whispered.

"Allura, I doubt there is anything you could have done that would make me think less of you." Lotor tried to reassure her.

"I've got to hurry..." She said instead, seeing him arch his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. "I can't be late for my cousin's wedding."

"Ah...yes...Romelle is marrying that space explorer today." A smile then, Lotor grinning. "I'm looking forward to the festivities."

Her eyes widened in alarm, and she grabbed at his arms, tempted to shake him. "You mustn't come! It would devastate Romelle!" He looked about ready to argue with her, Allura practically begging him with both eyes and words. "Please Lotor. Do this for me. Stay away from the chapel...."

He stared at her, eyes considering. "I will." She wilted in relief, only to stiffen up at his next words. "But you must promise me something."

"What?" She asked warily, on guard for his demands.

"I want your word that the captain is to no longer sleep in the same room with us. Here or on Arus." Lotor said, making a tsking sound. "We are already married, and as such we require no chaperone."

"It's a moot point." Allura frowned, thinking of how angry Keith had been yesterday evening. "I doubt Keith will interfere after what happened last night."

"Still, he could change his mind. I do not want him or anyone else, be they space explorers or that nanny of yours, thinking to interfere with us when it comes to our being alone."

It was a small price to pay for her cousin's happiness, Allura giving a reluctant nod of her head. She'd deal with the fall out of this promise when it happened, Allura seeing Lotor flash her a dazzling smile. "Excellent." He bent over her, brushing a kiss against her forehead before withdrawing. He had a hanger in his hand, a freshly pressed uniform of Doom's hanging down from the wire hook. "I'll order us a light breakfast."

"Okay." She quickly turned to the closet, digging through her dresses until she came across her garment bag. She took it, and headed for the bathroom, door swinging close on the sounds of Lotor's conversation with the hotel's front desk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, ah thank you. Glad I do. I originally meant this to be a comedy, but I had such a hard time with the second chapter....(I actually had a different second chapter, but felt uneasy about it, trashed it, then rewrote it in a diferent way.) I came to the realization that the stuff going on couldn't be comedy all the time. So I decided it'd be more serious but have it's funny moments.

That's a good point about Keith and his "onwership" entitlement towards Allura. I didn't think of it till you pointed out. And thank you so much for all the reviews! *hugs*


	15. Chapter 15

Her cousin Romelle made a beautiful bride, clad in a snow white gown of chiffon and lace, with hundreds of beads sewn into the sweetheart bodice. They caught the light from the chandelier, making the beads shine, tiny reflections of the flames on their surface. Her veil was almost as long as the train that descended down the steps of the altar's platform, sheer transparent cloth that could not hide the glowing happiness of Romelle's face.

Her cousin's hair was swept up in french twist, with several little braids wound throughout her hair. Only a few strands were left loose to cascade down past her shoulders. She was currently holding hands with her groom, the wedding bands gleaming on both their fingers. Sven himself made a handsome picture, the man dressed in a traditional tuxedo, the suit done up in the classic style of Earth. The color of his tuxedo was black, with a white lace shirt that spilled over the edges of his jacket and sleeves. Medals decorated the breast of his jacket, awards given to him from both Garrison and Pollux, signaling his great achievements.

As best man, Keith stood next to Sven, wearing a neatly pressed suit of dark gray and black velvet. He too displayed his medals, though there wasn't enough room on his jacket for all of them. His own hair had been slicked back, combed into neat array from the usually shaggy mullet he wore.

As for Allura, it was no vanity of her own that told her she looked good in the lavender bridesmaid gown Romelle had chosen for her to wear. Lotor had been besides himself when she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her bridesmaid attire. Her pulse had quickened at the sight of his golden eyes darkening with desire, Lotor showing his approval in looks alone, though compliments were just as quick to follow.

Movement from Sven alerted Allura to the fact the ceremony was almost over, the groom reaching for his bride's veil. The minister was smiling, having announced with great pleasure that it was time for Sven to kiss his wife. Sven was grinning, hands carefully lifting the delicate veil off of Romelle's face. Allura saw how his face lighted up with pleasure to look upon Romelle directly, Sven pausing but a second to stare in awe at his bride's beauty.

Romelle's eyes were shining, the blue wet with happy tears. A faint blush colored her cheeks, and she stared at him just as mesmerized as Sven was with her. It was clear the two were taken with each other, head over heels in love, Sven letting go of the veil to touch her bare shoulders. Romelle's eyes closed, an instant before Sven's lips were upon hers, the two barely restrained in showing their passion for one another.

A cheer went up from the small gathering of people, voices led by Lance who was grinning and flashing the thumbs up sign. A photographer was off to the side, positioned perfectly to capture the kiss on film. There was even a video man recording the whole ceremony on a holo disc, precious memories that would be preserved for all time.

Romelle and Sven pulled apart, the princess flushed faced but happy. They had kissed just a second longer than was proper, but no one complained. They were all too happy for this couple, and the hard ships they had gone through before earning their right to be together.

The minister closed his book with a resounding thud, his smiling face beaming as he looked at the happy couple. "It gives me great honor to present to you this newly married couple." He said, fingers still touching the leather bound cover of his book. "Princess Romelle and her husband, the new prince consort, Sven. May you forever be bound in love and happiness."

"Here here!" Lance cried out his approval, and Pidge and Hunk echoed his sentiments. Sven took Romelle by the hand, and together they stepped off the platform, walking carefully down the three steps to the floor. As they moved, the balloons holding confetti burst, a multitude of colored bits of paper showering down the length of the aisle.

Carrying both her bouquet and Romelle's, Allura moved at the same time Keith did, the two going to follow the newlyweds down the aisle. She was nearly blinded by the flash from the photographer's camera, Keith reaching out for her arm to steady her. She flashed a grateful look at him, glad he still cared enough to help her in this slight way. His own look was gruff, Keith turning away from her.

Allura held back a sigh, and continued to walk, following a short distance behind her cousin and her new husband. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge eased out of their seats, moving from the row of benches to follow the wedding party up the aisle. The ceremony was over with, but the festivities were just starting, the group moving to one of the party rooms they had reserved inside the chapel's section of the hotel.

Once out in the hall, Sven and Romelle paused, kissing each other once more. It gave the others time to catch up with them, the group laughing happily at the sight of the married couple. "Congratulations cousin." Allura smiled at Romelle, the princess nodding back with a grin. "And to you as well Sven. We're family now."

"Family...I hadn't even considered that!" Sven exclaimed, smiling at his bride. "But yes...family...I'm honored to consider you my cousin Allura."

"The honor is mine." Allura insisted, her firm tone brooking no argument.

"Congratulations you two." Keith said, joining the conversation. He held out his hand to Sven, the two shaking on his words. "May you have a long life together."

"Maybe now you can lay off on the terrorist act for a while." Added Lance, still wearing his grin. "Settle down and start making babies!"

"Lance!" Allura tried to admonish him, though truthfully she wanted her cousins to do exactly that.

"It's dangerous on Doom princess." Lance looked at Allura, not losing his good humor. "They shouldn't keep risking their lives now that they have each other to live for!"

"How true." She agreed, doing a side long glance at the newlyweds.

"We haven't made a decision about that." Sven said, patting Romelle's hand. "If Doom would only leave us alone, there'd be no need to act against them."

"Please....let us not ruin this day with talk about Doom." Pleaded Romelle, looking at each one of her guests.

"Yeah. It's a happy time. You just got married. We should be celebrating!" Pidge exclaimed, and everyone nodded.

"I think we can all agree to Princess Romelle's request." added Hunk, fiddling with his orange bow tie.

"So what are we waiting for?" Lance asked, hands in his pockets. "Let's get this party started!"

"It's right this way." Sven said, and holding hands with Romelle, began to lead the small group past the chapel's entrance. They headed left, soon reaching a bend in the corridor, turning it in time to see three women clad in the chapel's uniform. Allura stiffened to see them, recognizing the trio as the ones who had so snidely laughed as they poke fun of her wedding night humiliation.

"What's wrong princess?" Hunk was by her side, having noticed the way she froze up.

"It's nothing." Allura told him, but he frowned and he shook his head.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." Hunk said, doing a none too subtle jerk of his head in the direction of the women. "Do you know those three?"

"Kinda." Allura admitted with a sigh, realizing Sven was leading them right into the path of those three women. Even worse, the women had spotted Allura, and began moving towards the wedding party. Allura felt a moment of panic, wondering what sort of rude comments they would make this time.

"Excuse us." The one with curly brown hair said as they intercepted the wedding party. "Princess Allura? Your highness, may we have a private word with you?"

She could feel her friend's questioning gazes upon her, Allura nodding her head slowly. "All right." She handed the bouquets to Hunk, and stepped towards the woman, knowing it was better to hear them out privately, then to risk letting them say anything embarrassing in front of her friends. "Go on without me." She said to her cousins, nodding for them to head towards the reserved room. "This shouldn't take too long."

"All right." Romelle said, but not before fixing Allura with a questioning gaze.

Head held high, Allura walked away with the women, listening to the happy chatter of the wedding party fade as they headed into a room. "So..." Allura began hesitantly, looking at each woman in turn. "What did you want to speak to me about?" She expected lewd expressions, and crass talk from then, but instead she was surprised when they looked sheepish, fidgeting in place and avoiding her gaze.

"It's about our behavior the other day..." One hesitantly began, Allura recognizing her as the one that had approached her while she was with Lotor.

"You were very rude." Allura interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is this how you treat guests of the hotel, and patrons of the chapel?"

"You're right, we were rude." Agreed the curly haired woman. "We had no right to speak to you that way."

"We....we should have known better...we let our pettiness get the best of us." Added the third. "We shouldn't have laughed at you."

"I shouldn't have approached you and said what I said." Added the first. "I am sorry."

Allura wasn't sure if she should accept their apology, staring at them so hard they looked away. "Why now?" She asked at last. "What changed to make you want to apologize to me?" The three exchanged looks, as though debating what to tell her. "The truth." Allura said, tapping her nails against her arms. "I want to hear it."

"It was your husband." The curly haired woman explained. "He called this morning to talk to our manager. He was...very upset with our behavior."

"Our manager is furious!" exclaimed the first. "He said it could be our jobs if you don't accept our apologies."

"So please....your highness....forgive us. I...I beg of you." The curly haired one shocked everyone when she got down on her knees, staring imploringly at Allura. The princess couldn't help gawking at the sight of the chapel worker on her knees, wondering what drove her to such lengths. The other followed her example, getting down on their knees as well, hands clasped together as they stared pleadingly at Allura.

"Get up." Allura told them, but no one moved.

"I have two children princess." Said one, tone whisper soft. "I cannot afford to lose my job."

Allura was not an unkind person, but a mean thought went through her, the princess wondering why this woman would do something so mean and foolish if that was the case. And still, she did not want to be responsible for these women losing their jobs, or their children to go hungry. "All right." Allura sighed. "I accept your apologies, provided you understand you must never repeat that boorish behavior again. It doesn't matter if the guest you insult is spending a lot of money or not at the hotel, you should treat them all the same. With respect."

"Yes, princess." They bowed their heads, then started to stand, needing to help each other to rise to their feet. "And for what it's worth, we truly are sorry." Allura just nodded at them, already turning to move back towards the party room. She stopped surprised, seeing Hunk standing there, watching the scene with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hunk." Allura was displeased he had witnessed the scene, the man holding out the flowers to her.

"What was that all about?" He asked, and she shook her head no.

"They were rude to me the other day. That's all you need to know." Fortunately for her, Hunk wasn't the type to press when asked to stop. If it had been Lance who had witnessed the scene, he would have kept at Allura until he had the whole story, panties in broom closet and all!

"You were sweet to wait for me." Allura added, smiling at him as she took the flowers back from his hand.

"I had ulterior motives." Hunk confided, causing Allura to lift a brow at that.

"Oh?"

"I wanted you to save the first dance for me." He grinned, and together they stepped through the doorway, entering the party room. The Voltron Force had been the ones to decorate it, crepe paper hanging down from the ceiling, a shower of blue and white colors. The color scheme extended to the balloons, tied with royal purple ribbons that fastened them to the tables.

A dessert cart was out on the floor, laden with different types of pastries and baked goods. And on top of the table itself, was a three tier wedding cake, surely more than what the wedding party could eat. There was a tiny ice sculpture of a couple entwined, which on closer inspection Allura realized to be that of her cousin and Sven, drink cups surrounding the statue.

"Are you thirsty Allura?" Hunk asked, and she nodded, allowing him to lead her towards the refreshment table.

"Just fruit punch for me." Allura said, quickly stopping him from pouring her a glass of champagne.

"Aw, but it's a celebration." Hunk protested, hand hesitating over the bottle.

"I've had enough celebrating to last me a life time...." Allura muttered under her breath. At Hunk's quizzical look, she softened her expression. "Please...just the fruit punch. I have no head when it comes to anything stronger."

"All right Allura." Hunk agreed, setting down the bottle and reaching to pour fruit punch from it's bowl. She took the glass when he handed it to her, Allura having set down the bouquets on the table's edge. "So...." Hunk began, tone casual as he sipped his drink. "How has Lotor been treating you?"

She looked away from his concerned gaze, staring into the red liquid inside her glass. "He's been...almost too nice at times."

"Makes you wonder what he wants."

She knew what Lotor wanted, but Allura didn't voice it out loud, embarrassed that the prince's main desires was for her to love him, and to have sex with him. She had already given him the latter, she wasn't about to give him the first!

"You two got in pretty late last night." Continued Hunk, and she jerked her head up surprised. "Yeah, I heard you in the hall. You seemed pretty....out of it. Like you were in shock or something."

"I was." Admitted Allura, sighing. "My memories of that night had started to come back. And with them came some unpleasant revelations."

"Like what?" She hesitated at his curious question, Hunk hastening to add the following. "I don't mean to pry Allura. But if you ever need anyone to talk to about this, or about Lotor, just know I'm your man. I won't judge you."

"Thank you Hunk." She smiled, a genuine look of appreciation in her eyes. "I'll keep that in mind." Allura doubted she could tell him what she remembered, it was too mortifying. If Allura couldn't tell Lotor, she certainly couldn't share the memories with someone else.

"Hey you two!" Lance's voice intruded on their soft spoken conversation, the pilot coming over with a drink in his hand. "Looking pretty cozy. Lotor better watch out, or else Hunk will steal you away from him!"

Allura and Hunk laughed at that, Lance reaching for Allura's hand. "It's not fair of Hunk to monopolize all your time."

"I wasn't doing that!" protested Hunk, which only made Lance grin harder.

"Then you won't mind me stealing Allura away for a dance!"

"Actually I do mind." Hunk said, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. "She promised her first dance to me."

"Sorry Lance." Allura was apologetic, giggling at Lance's disappointed look. "He's right. But I'll save a dance for you."

"You better!" Lance exclaimed. "Sven's hogging his new bride all to himself, which means the rest of us have no one to dance with but you!"

"Oh my, sounds like my poor feet will be run ragged with all the dancing I will have to do tonight!" laughed Allura, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well....you know how we Earthlings love to party." Grinned Lance, pouring himself a drink as well. "Almost any excuse will do it too. Though we haven't had much to celebrate lately...and with Lotor coming to Arus, well....I doubt that anyone would consider that cause for celebration!"

"Lance..." Hunk's tone was warning, red lion's pilot looking at him.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Excuse me...." Allura said, having spotted the minister entering the party room. "I'll only be a minute Hunk. And then we'll dance."

"All right Allura." Hunk agreed, but she was already moving away, intent on cornering the minister. He smiled at her approach, Allura mirroring his expression.

"Hello sir." She felt nervous, using her hands to smooth down her thick skirt.

"Ah princess, hello." His tone was warm, friendly. "I haven't forgotten you wished to speak to me."

"Er yes...Though in truth I've remembered much about the night you married me to my husband." She told him, and his smile grew wider.

"That is most excellent news!" Allura wished she could echo his sentiments, the girl holding back her sighs. Still something must have shown on her face, for the minister's smile dimmed, his voice taking on a concerned tone. "You don't share in that opinion do you?"

"I'm just..." She shook her head, trying to think of the words she wanted to say. "Conflicted on what has happened. On how I could have married him. You do know who Lotor is do you not?"

"Ah yes. I doubt there is many who have not heard of Doom and it's royalty's exploits." The minister made a tsking sound. "Such nasty business, this constant conquest of others."

"Yes." Nodded Allura. "My planet has been at war with Doom for years."

"Ah but then this means the war is over now. You two have united your planets and brought peace to your worlds." The minister looked happy at that. "I am pleased to have played some small part in it."

"I'm afraid neither one of us was thinking about peace when we chose to marry." Admitted Allura, with a blush.

"Oh?" A curious look from the minister, Allura fidgeting under his gaze.

"I'm not sure what we thinking about beyond the need to satisfy our hormone's urges." This time she did sigh, looking glum. "I still don't understand why I would agree to marry him, let alone...."

"Let alone what?"

"Never mind." Allura said, not wanting to admit out loud it had been her idea that they get married.

"I can't give you too many answers...." began the minister. "But...I do know this. You two seemed very much in love when you stood before me. It went beyond carnal attraction."

"Did it really?" Her eyes were wide with amazement, Allura trying to recall the emotions that had been associated with the ceremony.

"Really." Confirmed the minister. "If I may give you some advice...?"

"Please."

"Don't doubt your feelings too much. I know what I saw." A smile then, the minister continuing. "You should make the best of your union with Prince Lotor. Try to be happy together....as happy as you were the night you wed him."

"I'll try..." Allura replied, seeing the minister nod.

"Do that. Now! If you'll excuse me, I think I would like to get a slice of cake for my lunch." She stepped aside, watching the minister hurry off. A frown was on her face, Allura mulling over his words, wondering what it was about alcohol that made her feelings for Lotor take such a drastic change. Someone stepped into view from across the room, Allura spying Keith wearing the same frown as she. He held a glass in hand, and for one brief second he met her eyes, expression pained as he looked at her.

She stared back at him, and started to lift her hand in hello at him. Keith stared at her for one-second longer, and then turned away, moving to drift over to the direction of the refreshment table. His clear rejection of her hurt, Allura's frown deepening. She wondered how long Keith would hold his grudge, how long it would take him to get over his anger at her for the betrayal he surely perceived her to have done.

_~It's not my fault Keith.~_ Allura thought sadly. _~It's the alcohol that makes me act like that!~ _And yet she wondered, worrying over the change that came over her whenever she indulged herself with intoxicants. She made a vow to herself to research alcohol and it's side effects the first chance she got, but for now she pushed aside her worries and walked towards Hunk and Lance. It was time she kept her promises, determined to have fun at her cousin's wedding celebration, Keith be damned!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Harmony Winters, thanks! Here's hoping! :D


	16. Chapter 16

The celebration lasted for several hours, each one of the wedding guests making the most of their time to have fun. There was much laughter and smiling going on, and the champagne flowed freely, everyone but the two princesses and Pidge indulging themselves. Allura had shared a few amused glances with Romelle, the cousins trying not to giggle at the way the men over did their celebrating. From the looks of things most of the Voltron pilots would be hung over in the morning, even stoic Keith had had several glasses of the champagne.

His mood had been affected by the drink, Keith loosening up enough to get over the grudge he had been harboring against her. At least, that is what Allura hoped, the princess having danced with Keith several times during the course of the party. She hadn't had much chance to speak to him beyond that, she had been in too much demand by the other members of the Voltron Force.

She had been kept busy by them, barely able to catch her breath before one was elbowing the other out of the way, eager to dance with the princess. It left her giggling at their antics, and for a time she forgot about all her worries. She didn't think about her husband up in their hotel room, and she didn't think about the trip they would be making in the morning. Thoughts of Arus, and everyone's reactions melted away, and she most certainly did not worry about the odd feelings she had for the prince.

If the pilots' intentions had been to keep her distracted, they had succeeded, Allura grateful for the break from her turbulent thoughts. She was able to truly enjoy herself, expressing genuine smiles and happiness for her cousin and her husband. She had roared with laughter along with the Voltron Force, watching as Sven and Romelle smashed cake into each other's faces. Allura had giggled and ducked when Romelle in a fit of tantrum, threw cake in her direction.

The bits of cake had splattered into Lance's face, and that had been the start of a small food fight, the desert cart quickly being demolished as everyone went to arm themselves. It left them all sticky, and covered in the crushed remains of pastries. Romelle had wisely dived down behind the table, not wanting to get her wedding dress ruined. The rest abandoned themselves to tom foolery, as though the pent up tension of the last two days was at last being released through their childish actions.

The food fight wasn't the only highlight of the party, there had been games, traditions from Earth and Pollux to uphold. There was the intriguing tradition of removing the bride's garter, the cousins delighted and squealing with laughter at the idea. Allura knew Nanny would have never approved of the way Sven crawled under Romelle's skirt, using his teeth to tug that bit of lace down her stocking clad foot.

Even more humorous was when Lance caught the garter, brandishing it over his head with a flourish as though it was some great prize. Allura soon learned why when they gathered a few of the women who worked at the chapel, a petite redhead having caught Romelle's bouquet. They had seated the bewildered worker onto a chair, Lance sashaying towards the pretty redhead with a smirk on his face.

The boys had cheered and howled encouragement at Lance, Allura watching in amazement as the pilot dropped to his knees, taking hold of the chapel worker's right leg. He had actually had the audacity to kiss the top of her foot, smirking all the while as he began sliding the garter up her leg. Higher and higher went his hands, everyone laughing and staring until finally Lance finished on her thigh.

From the way Lance had looked at the redhead, and the way the woman had blushed as he touched and spoke to her, Allura wouldn't be surprised at all if the two hooked up after the party.

Eventually the festivities wound down, Romelle and Sven sharing one last dance, swaying in time to the beat of a slow, romantic song. Pidge passed out packets of rice, Allura lifting an eyebrow at this. "Another Earth tradition?"

Pidge nodded, smiling. "We're to shower them in rice as a sign of good luck. I heard it promotes fertility in the couple."

"I see." Allura said, shaking the rice out into her hand. Pidge moved on, handing out the last of the rice packets to Keith and Lance. The members of the Voltron Force exchanged sly glances, the boys nodding to each other. Allura followed their examples, sneaking closer to the dancing newlyweds, who at this point were barely moving, too busy staring into each other's eyes to notice they had been surrounded.

"Congratulations!" Shouted Pidge, leaping up to toss the rice so that it showered down on top of the newlyweds' heads. Laughing, the others began tossing the rice, Allura watching as it rained down on top the couple, sticking to their hair and clothes. A few errant bits slipped down Romelle's bodice, the princess looking a bit bewildered by the whole thing.

Sven laughed, and pulled her closer, using his right hand to brush the rice out of her hair. "It's another left over tradition from Earth." He explained, looking as though he very much wanted to dive into her bodice after the stray bits of rice. "Normally one reserved for the end of the party when the couple is about to leave."

"Oh." Understanding dawned in her eyes, Romelle giggling. "I think that's our cue that the party is over with."

"We don't mean to rush you..." began Allura, Lance hurrying to speak over her.

"But the cake is gone, and they need us to clear out of here by a certain time. Besides..." His world famous grin flashed, Lance's words suggestive. "I'm sure you're dying to spend some time alone with your bride without the rest of us around."

Romelle blushed at his words, looking a little nervous at the thought of being alone with Sven. It made Allura want to pull her cousin aside and give her a few reassuring words, but Sven was holding on to tightly to the princess for her to try.

"Yes, that would be good." Sven said, expression serious, the light of anticipation in his eyes as he glanced at his bride.

"So go already!" A none too subtle Pidge made everyone laugh, Romelle and Sven nodding. They joined hands, and began heading towards the door, cheers following in their wake.

"It's really too bad..." Allura sighed once they had left. The boys turned to look at her, their surprise making her hastily explained. "That they can't have a longer honey moon here on Las Tibayas."

"Yeah...." Pidge sighed, adjusting his glasses on his face. "If only Lotor hadn't showed up...."

"Pidge..." Hunk warned, but the bespectacled youth continued.

"Stupid Lotor...we could be staying on the planet a lot longer if not for him. Now we gotta rush home to get there before Zarkon's forces arrive." Allura hung her head at Pidge's words, knowing it was her indiscretion with Lotor that cut their vacation plans short.

"We couldn't have stayed indefinitely." Keith spoke, his words a surprise to Allura. She peeked at him through lowered eyelashes, seeing him flash a rueful half smile at her. "Arus can only hold out against Doom for so long without the lions. So it's not like we're cutting the trip that much shorter."

"Aw..." A disappointed Pidge whined out.

"Now, what say we help get this place looking a little cleaner?" asked Keith, and this time everyone let out a groan.

"That's what the chapel pays it's workers for!" protested Lance, and even Allura was nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but they didn't count on a food fight breaking out." Pointed out Keith, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look stern. It was ruined by the smile threatening to come out, Keith's eyes twinkling with mischief. "I don't propose we clean the whole room by ourselves, but we can at least pick up the plates."

"Come on guys..." Hunk was already moving, heading towards one of the plates that held a crush pastry half on it, half on the carpet, a foot print down the center of it's surface. "It'll take just as long to argue with the captain as it will to do a little cleaning."

"Besides Lance, you might score some more points with that redhead if she sees you helping out!" Keith added as enticement to get red lion's pilot moving.

"The things I do to score a date around here." Muttered Lance, walking over towards the over turned desert cart, it's remaining wares having crashed into the floor. Pidge followed him, eager to help, and Allura glanced at Keith.

"You too princess." He told her, and she nodded, already moving. "Allura?"

"Yes?" She paused to glance over her shoulder at him, seeing Keith struggling with something.

"After we're done here...would you mind coming to my room for a minute? I...I'd like to talk to you about something."

"All right Keith." She agreed, a small smile on her face. Allura was happy he wanted to talk to her, and even if the conversation became more admonishments about Lotor and her foolish actions, she felt hopeful they could come to an understanding. Something where he wouldn't be hurt and so angry with her.

One might think it strange to smile while cleaning, but that was exactly what Allura did, picking up plate after plate and stacking them on the refreshment table. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty, and with the five of them they soon had their self appointed tasks completed. They had finished just in time, several of the chapel worker's poking their head into the room, trash bags in hand as they made ready to clean.

"Okay team, it's time to clear out of here." Keith said, the other echoing their agreement to his words. The chapel workers were moving about the room, a man pushing a mop across the floor, trying to wipe up the chocolate frosting that left streaks all over the linoleum.

"I'll see you later guys..." Lance was absentminded, having spotted the petite redhead amidst the rank of cleaning workers. "I've got some...business to wrap up."

"Looks like Lance is on the prowl." Chuckled Pidge, as he and the others strode out of the room.

"Just so long as he doesn't stay out partying all night..." Keith grumbled, his words making the others groan. "We're leaving first thing in the morning for Arus."

"Which means we better get in all the fun we can today." Hunk was checking his pockets, searching for something. "I think I'm gonna head over to one of the casinos..." He pulled out a card, eyeing the info written on it's back. "I've still got some credits left....might be my lucky day today."

"Ever heard of saving it for a rainy day?" Keith asked, and Hunk grinned.

"Don't get many of those on Arus. Besides...it's my money to spend!" He chuckled. "I'll be sure to no go over my limit though. Don't want to end up bankrupt!"

"What about you Pidge?" Allura asked, curious about where the young pilot spent his days on Las Tibayas.

"Hitting the arcades of course." Pidge's eyes lit up, his voice coming out excited. "They just got in the newest version of Hover Star 4009! It'll be months before it gets ported onto the home consoles." He looked gleeful, surely anticipating playing his game.

"Well, have fun." Allura smiled, wondering if it was another space ship shooter. She often wondered why Pidge played war games considering what life was like on Arus. He had once answered saying it was because of those games that he was such an efficient pilot of green lion.

"I will princess!" Pidge grinned, then glanced at Keith. "What about you? Can't picture you gambling or gaming."

"I'll be heading back to my room. Got to pack, plus I want to map out our return trip." Keith's answer had Pidge groaning, the young pilot poking a finger into the captain's arm.

"That's boring!"

"But practical" insisted Keith. "You'll thank me when we avoid an asteroid shower, even if it takes us a few hours longer to get home."

"Right..." Pidge sighed, shaking his head. "How about you princess? Can't imagine you're eager to get back to your room. Not with Lotor in there!"

She hoped her smile didn't fade, Allura shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "I'm sure I'll think of something to do that will eat up some of my time." She just wondered if Lotor would be patient, Allura fearing he'd come looking for her if she stayed away for too long.

"You could always come with me to the arcade...." Pidge started to suggest, but Keith interrupted him.

"Actually Allura and I have plans." His tone was casual, though Pidge's reaction was not.

"Plans? Like what?!"

"Don't get excited, we're just going to talk over drinks." Keith told him, and Pidge frowned.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He shook his head. "I mean....Lotor won't like you being with the princess."

"Lotor doesn't control my time." Allura snapped, annoyed.

"Didn't mean to imply that he does..." Pidge quickly stammered out. "Just worried what he'll do if he finds out about you and Keith spending time together. I mean...Lotor's known for his strong dislike of our captain."

"He doesn't need to know." Allura said, gliding through the doors that led into the hotel lobby. "I'm not required to report to him every little thing I do."

"But..."

"Drop it Pidge." Hunk had placed his hand on the young pilot's shoulder, shaking his head at him. "Lotor's got to learn. Allura has a life outside of him, and that life extends to her friends."

"Yeah I know..." Pidge nodded. "Sorry for pestering you princess."

"It's all right Pidge." She said, accepting his apology. "Have fun with your game."

"Will do princess."

"Catch you guys later." Added Hunk, and together with Pidge, separated from the party. Allura and Keith watched them go, silence stretching out between them.

"So..." Allura began hesitantly, at the same instant Keith turned to look at her.

"Allura I..." It left them blinking, nervous laughter erupting between them. "Come on." Keith said, taking hold of her arm. She let him guide her over to the elevators, Allura watching as he pushed the call button for one. She kept glancing at him out the corner of her eye, waiting for him to finish what he had tried to say. But Keith merely stared off at the elevator, watching the buttons as they lit up to signal what floor the car was on.

She glanced down at her lavender skirt, noticing a bit of jelly crusting over on it's fabric. She'd have to take care of it soon, or the stain would set in, Allura not wanting her dress completely ruined. "Keith?"

"Hmmm?"

"What would you like to talk to me about?" She asked, watching him hesitate.

"I think we should wait until we get behind closed doors for this discussion."

"That bad, huh?" Allura sighed when he didn't crack a smile, still wearing that solemn expression. "It's about my husband, isn't it?" Still nothing from Keith, the elevator dinging it's bell, announcing it's arrival with a swoosh, it's doors opening. "I want you to know..." Allura began, as Keith ushered her into the car. "What you saw last evening...it..it's complicated but..."

"I know it's complicated." Interrupted Keith, voice low. "It had to be if you....willingly slept with him."

She sighed then, the sound heavy and loud. "I wasn't in the right frame of mind, that is for sure. I...I had a little too much to drink at lunch. Enough for my judgment to be impaired. I'm not trying to make excuses, I did sleep with him. But..."

"It's something you wouldn't have done sober." Keith noted, and she nodded. He smiled, relieved. "I knew he had to have taken advantage of you!"

"Lotor is not entirely to blame either!" Allura quickly added, making Keith frown. "He had one too many too...We both over did it..."

"Figures he'd be the type of drunk that gets energetic rather than pass out." Grumbled Keith under his breath. Allura said nothing to that, realizing it was the kind of comment that didn't require a response too.

Another ring of the elevator's bell, the car arriving at their floor. They walked out in silence, heading down the hall towards Keith's room. She stood back, sending a paranoid glance at the door to the room she shared with Lotor, chewing on her lip anxiously as she waited for Keith to open the door.

"This is nice." Allura said, glancing around the tidy room with interest. It was slightly smaller than the rooms the royals shared, with two beds placed side by side instead of one large one. "I bet it'll feel pretty lonely now that you're not sharing a room with Sven."

Keith shrugged, shutting the door behind her. "Won't be that different from having my own room back at the castle." He walked past her, heading towards the mini bar, his fingers nimble as they worked open the combination to the bar's lock. "Would you care for something to drink Allura?"

"Just water for me." She said, watching as Keith pulled out bottles of chilled spring water and some type of hard liquor. She raised an eyebrow at his drink choice, Keith quickly uncapping the bottle, and chugging back a large mouthful. "You don't normally drink...."

"Don't normally do a lot of things." Keith said, using his hip to close the door to the mini bar. He then handed her the spring water, gesturing for her to make herself comfortable on one of the many seats in the room. She did so, smoothing her skirt down around her legs, waiting for him to continue. He made her wait, busying himself with another drink of his bottle.

"Allura....I..." He seemed to be hesitating, opening and closing his mouth as though unsure he should continue. "I know you left last night to go to that....that club with Lotor."

"Oh." She blinked, uncorking her water bottle. "Wait....how did you know we went to a club?"

"I..." He look uncomfortably, his words making her eyes widen in shock. "I followed you."

"You followed me?" She didn't know if she should be upset or relieved, Allura staring unhappily at him.

"Yeah. I had too!" Keith added defensively. "For all I know, he could have been plotting to whisk you away. Take you back to Doom where I would never see you again!"

"Keith, the war between our two planets is over with. He has no need to kidnap me now." Allura pointed out, still frowning.

"He's a tricky devil." Keith was also frowning, as though he couldn't understand why she didn't see the need for his protection. "He's capable of anything. This could all be a big act. He could betray you at any time!"

"I don't think he's interested in doing that though." Keith snorted at that, Allura shaking her head. "Lotor did not need to make a treaty for Arus. He had everything in the palm of his hands. He could have crushed my planet, let Doom take what he wanted. We'd be unable to do much to stop him."

"We could have fought. We still can." Keith insisted. "Voltron would have held back Doom, marriage certificate or not!"

"We'd have no legal ground to do so." Allura sighed, fiddling with the top of her bottle. Over and again she tightened then loosened it's cap, Allura staring distracted at her finger's actions. "Arus would belong to Doom by right of our marriage. Lotor was....is very kind to have not only agreed to a treaty, but agree to the ruse to mislead Zarkon and everyone else for that matter, into thinking we forged it before we said our vows to each other."

"Kind? The guy's a sleazeball!" A wild gesture from Keith, some of his liquor spilling onto the floor. "Of course he can afford to be nice. Now that he has you right where he wants you! And think about it Allura! Anything he does, it's all a calculated move on his part to get you into his bed! You can't let him.....don't. Don't let him touch you or kiss you, or trick you into thinking he's something that's he not. Just ask your cousin Romelle if you need the reminder!"

"I haven't forgotten about the treatment Romelle received while in his care." Allura said stiffly.

"Good. Because what she went through was horrible. It would have been a million times worse if she hadn't been related to you!" Keith set his bottle down on the dresser's top, leaning back against the piece of furniture as he stared at her.

"You think he went easy on her because she is my cousin?" asked Allura, seeing Keith nod.

"I know so. Lotor is evil, plain and simple."

"I wonder..." Allura murmured, flinching back when she saw Keith's angry scowl. "He has done some good things....now and in the past...He hasn't always been unkind..."

"It's tricks, nothing more." Keith was firm on this, stubborn assurance of his opinion on Lotor.

"What if it's not...?" Allura wanted to know. "I mean...what if there's something...worth saving in him? Worth nurturing?"

"He's a bad seed Allura, and nothing and no one will ever change that!" Keith exclaimed. "So don't waste your breath trying."

"I guess..." Doubt was in her tone, Keith taking a step towards her.

"I know so!"

"All right Keith." She said to appease him. She was rewarded with a smile, the captain looking relieved. "So..." She began in a casual tone. "You've been to the club?" His expression darkened, making Allura worry it had been the wrong thing to ask him.

"Yeah. Interesting place." He seemed to be fighting a scowl, eyes angry. "I never would have expected you to go to that type of establishment.....let alone..."

"Let alone what?" Allura prodded when he fell silent.

"I asked around after you two left." Keith's words stunned her, Allura gaping at him. "It was very....illuminating the things that I learned. Allura, why? What is it about alcohol that makes you run into his arms?"

She didn't answer, too upset to think someone else knew about her behavior that night. "I wasn't thinking clearly that night..."

"Well, that much is obvious!" snorted Keith, and she flushed, an angry heat burning her face. "Not only did you throw yourself at Lotor, but you left your poor cousin behind! Anything could have happened to Romelle between then and the time she made it back to the hotel."

"But it didn't." Allura pointed out. "Romelle was unharmed save for one heck of a hangover the next day. I didn't hurt her with my actions."

"No, you only hurt yourself and Arus in the process!" Keith's tone was snide, and she angrily leaped to her feet.

"I'm sorry for that! You know that! I didn't mean to leave with him, and I certainly didn't mean to marry Lotor! But..."

"But what?" Keith demanded, Allura shaking her head no as she walked towards the door of his room. "Tell me Allura..."

"I know I'll be making up for what happened for years to come....maybe I'll never be able to make amends...but I don't need you to keep throwing it in my face! I made a mistake Keith. I'm only human!"

"I'm not trying to rub your face in it. I'm only trying to understand." She glanced back at his sigh, seeing he had followed her to the door. "Alcohol doesn't make you into a different person, it merely lowers your inhibitions. Something in you responds to Lotor....and I don't like it!"

"And you think I do?!" Allura demanded, seeing Keith shrug.

"Maybe....I don't know..." He glanced downwards, sighing. "I just..."

"Just what?" She asked softly, reaching out with her hand to hover it over his arm. He looked up before she could touch him, expression pained.

"I just don't like the thought of you having positive feelings for him." Keith said. "Don't like thinking about you touching him, and responding to his advances. Allura..." He took hold of her hand, pinning it to his chest. "I don't think I could bare to stick around if you started to warm up to him. It would kill something inside me..."

"I...I won't.."

"Are you sure about that? You like him just fine when you've had a little to drink. What's to stop the next step from occurring?" Keith asked.

"The next step?" She repeated confused.

"Yeah. Liking him when you're sober." Keith stepped closer to her, still holding onto her hand.

"Would you really leave if that happened?" Allura asked, listening to the sound of Keith exhaling. "Would it really be that bad?"

"Of course it would Allura! I..." another shake of his head, Keith frowning. "I knew this day would come. I just never expected it to be with Lotor."

"What?" She was puzzled, not sure he was making any sense.

"I was prepared for you to get married to some prince...I was prepared to see you fall in love....I just wasn't prepared for it hurting as much as it does..." Her eyes were widening in realization, Allura hurrying to speak.

"But I haven't fallen in love yet!"

"Allura I...." He bit his lip, and she could feel him shaking, his fingers tightening around her wrist.

"What Keith?" She urged him softly, surprised when he cursed.

"Oh hell..." He muttered, and without warning pulled her to him, her hand still held captive in his grip. Before she could ask him what he thought he was doing, he lowered his face, lips planting firmly on hers. She got a taste of his liquor, it's taste bitter in her mouth, Allura letting out a muffled sound of protest. Her free hand landed on his chest, Allura trying with all her might to push him off her.

Keith was trying to pry open her lips, force his tongue into her mouth. She shoved harder at him, but he seemed not to get the message, the hand on her back pushing her firmer against his chest. Her mouth was forced open, room enough for his tongue to worm it's way inside. She felt his clumsy swipes against her tongue, Keith making a sound, a moan of appreciation.

At a loss, she did what she could do, slamming her heel onto his foot. "OW!" Keith cried out, breaking the kiss to stare at her, upset in his eyes. "Allrua, why did you do that?!"

"Why did you kiss me?!" She retorted, a question for a question. He looked sheepish, hesitating a moment longer than she liked. "Answer me!"

"Can't you tell?" Keith asked, making Allura frown and shake her head no. "Allura....I'm in love with you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Evilerk, thank you. Well I think the alchohol helps a little. But it only enhances feelings she already had....and denies!! XD

Harmony Winters, thank you! :D


	17. Chapter 17

She stared at Keith shocked, his words of love seeming to echo in her mind, playing out like a recording stuck on a loop. Allura could scarcely believe what she had heard him say, and yet once voiced, she could not deny the life altering power of his admission. Slowly, she exhaled, a nervous kind of laughter escaping her, Keith seeming to wince at the sound of it. She immediately felt bad, not having meant to laugh in his face.

"Keith..." She began, aware of the fact he still held her hand, still stood kissing close to her. Her own hand was on his chest, a flimsy attempt to hold him at bay, though he was no longer trying to kiss her. "What did you say?"

"Don't make me say it again." Was Keith's reply, his expression hurting. "Not if you're going to laugh."

"I didn't mean to laugh at you. It was more nerves than any humor I take out of this situation." Allura told him, keeping her hand frozen still on his body. "It was just so unexpected....and sudden..."

"Sudden I can believe, but could you really be so blind to how I feel about you?" Keith asked, causing her to shrug helplessly. "I guess I hid it too well then, if you're so shocked."

"You..." A nervous licking of her lips, Allura not failing to notice the way he watched her tongue move. "You love me?"

"Yes, Allura, I do." He nodded, expression so solemn.

"Why have you never told me this?" Her question got him to let go of her hand, Keith taking a step back from her.

"Never seemed like a good time." A shrug of his shoulders, Keith looking frustrated. "Never had the courage too..."

"Until now? Until you had a few to drink?" She could still taste the alcohol on her tongue, remembering how full of liquor his kiss had been.

"So maybe I needed a little bit of liquid courage to do it...Maybe I'll regret telling you this come tomorrow morning when the effects have worn off. But.."

"But what?" Allura watched Keith pulled at his bow tie, slowly unwinding it from around his neck. He flung it in the direction of the dresser, the velvet ribbon fluttering to the floor.

"I knew there could never be anything between us." Keith began, slumping down in one of the room's arm chairs. He rested his elbows on his lap, hands laced together before his face. "You're a princess for goodness sake. You needed to marry royalty. I was prepared for that eventuality....I was content to love you from afar....or at least....I thought I was."

"Lotor's changed everything." Allura said, seeing Keith bob his head in agreement.

"Yeah. He's having an effect on all of us, you, me, Arus...I hate seeing him around you. I can't stand to see him even talk to you, let alone the way he looks at you. Or the way he sneaks touches, or forces you to kiss him." He had been gazing off at the wall, almost as though he wasn't aware of her nearness. But now he lifted his gaze, locking eyes with Allura. "I almost lost it completely the other evening when I came to check in on you, and saw you passed out in his bed."

Allura couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of his eyes, dark with his emotions. "You saw me?"

"Yeah." A grimace, Keith angry at Lotor. "He let me into the room long enough to see you and the wrecked state of the surroundings. Clothes scattered everywhere. As if that wasn't enough, he told me in no uncertain terms that you had slept with him."

She winced, imagining the kind of hurt Keith must have experienced at hearing that. "Oh Keith...I'm sorry..."

"Yeah...so am I." He sighed then, leaning back in his seat. "I argued with him. I couldn't believe you would do that kind of thing. Not without coercion of some kind. We exchanged words. He...he wasn't vulgar mind you. He didn't give me the details of just how it went down. Lotor protected your privacy at least that much."

Allura was relieved, knowing she'd die of mortification if Keith knew every dirty little detail of her drunken tryst with Lotor. "And that's when I woke up?"

"Yeah. It made me so mad to hear you say you did sleep with him willingly. Angry, but more than that I was jealous! I kept thinking why couldn't it have been me you ended up with. Why does Lotor who has done so many evil things, why does he get the good fortune to marry you?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to understand why I act the way I do when I have too much to drink." She lowered her eyes, unable to look at him. Allura could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks, the girl fidgeting with her fingers. "Don't tell anyone this...or what you learned at the club but I...I've since remembered the events of that night. All of it. Even the feelings associated with my actions."

"And what are your feelings?" Keith asked, and she knew she blushed harder to admit this.

"Right now? They're confused. But that night...I was happy to see Lotor. Excited...I wanted to be with him. And I don't understand why!" She trembled, wanting to pace agitatedly before him. "I wasn't scared of him, I didn't feel hate or anger. I just..." A shrug then, Allura feeling helpless. "Saw an attractive man that I wanted to be with. A man that made me feel things, good emotions."

"You've had encounters with him in the past." Noted Keith, Allura nodding along with his words. "I think you might have to explore those moments, and see if you can't find a pattern with regard to your feelings towards him. I know you've never liked to talk about those times you were alone with him but....clearly he got through to you on some level if the subconscious you that comes out when you're drunk, responds to him."

"The subconscious me..." Allura repeated softly. "There was always a part of me that felt...sorry for him. That thought if only he had had a different up bringing he would have turned out different. Could there be more in those feelings than just pity...?"

"Only you can answer that Allura." Keith sighed. "Maybe you like the excitement he brings, the element of danger. I don't know."

She stood there, staring down at her hands, digesting his words. "It's risky." She said at last, seeing Keith nod. "I mean...what if I do discover I have some kind of hidden feelings for him? Won't that just lead us somewhere neither one of us is prepared to go?"

"You're talking about loving him...."

"Yeah. Keith, I don't want to lose you." She stepped towards him, eyes sad as she looked at the captain.

"I can't promise you, you won't." He took her hand when she offered it to him, giving her a light squeeze. "I don't know, maybe it's best if I leave right from the start. I can always return to Garrison and have them send a replacement pilot for the team."

"No, Keith, I don't want that!" protested Allura. "The team needs you. I need you. Please....stay..." She was clinging to his hand, eyes desperate as she implored him to remain.

"All right Allura. For a little while at least." Keith agreed, and she nearly shook with her relieved sigh.

"Thank you Keith. I appreciate it." She released her hold on his hand, turning towards the door. "Keith...how long have you known? I mean...how long have you had these feelings for me?"

"I think I realized I loved you the day you succumbed to the witch's poison knife. The day you died on us." Keith explained, Allura shivering as she remembered how close she had come to waking up on planet Doom.

"That long ago?" She wondered out loud.

"Yeah." Keith said. "That long."

"It must have been hard on you to keep quiet..."

"Not as half as hard as it's been watching you with Lotor!" Keith exclaimed, his words making her wince.

"I'm sorry again Keith. I never meant to hurt anyone." Allura had reached the door, hand on the knob.

"I know you didn't Allura." Keith said as she opened the door. "That might just make it worse."

She had nothing to stay to that, Allura all but fleeing into the hall, closing the door behind her. She hesitated out in the hall, leaning against Keith's door, staring at the floor. He had given her a lot to think about, Allura wondering where she should begin if she wanted to examine her relationship with Lotor.

"Can't do it out in the hall." She muttered, and walked towards her room's door. It was slightly ajar, Allura frowning as she cautiously pushed open the door. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but what she got was Lotor, sitting before the view screen, watching some sort of news holo. He held the remote in his hand, but at the sound of her entrance he turned, already shutting off the program.

"Allura." He came forward, eyes looking her over, quietly noting the bits of dried cake and pastry on her gown.

"I'm back." She said weakly, letting the door fall close. "Anything interesting on the news?"

"Not really." Lotor answered with a shrug. "They haven't even broken the story of our marriage yet. No doubt Arus is waiting for their princess to return. I don't know what my father's excuse is."

"I'm sure he's too busy planning his invasion....ah excuse me, his...merger with Arus. No doubt they are things to plan, people to organize if he wants to get them down on Arus within the next few days."

"True." Agreed Lotor. "Though with how long he's waited to get his hands on Arus, you'd think he'd have all that already prepared. I know I would if I was in his shoes. It would just be a matter of moving the Drules onto the ships to get to Arus."

"Oh." Allura had conflicting feelings at hearing that, not sure she liked hearing how ready Doom should have been to move in on Arus.

"Did the ceremony go well?" Lotor asked, leaving her to wonder if he was trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. "No last minute protests from those in attendance?" He had a teasing smile on his face, but she didn't share in his amusement.

"Not a one. No one would have dared to ruin this day for my cousin." Allura told him, and he nodded.

"That's good to hear. Let them say what they will, but I really bear no ill will towards that cousin of yours." Allura's eyes widened at that, Lotor letting out a laugh. "What? I speak the truth!"

"How can you say that? You tossed her into the pit of skulls!" Allura exclaimed, noting with surprise that Lotor had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"I acted foolishly back then. I was angry and not thinking clearly. Besides..." His lips twitched, Lotor trying to hold back a smile. "She would have never encountered Sven if I hadn't done that. So if anything, she and her husband owe me a debt of gratitude."

"Gratitude?!" Allura scoffed, shaking her head no. "That's an insane way of viewing what happened."

That made Lotor frown. "Maybe it's best if we leave the past buried. It's our present day and our future we should concern ourselves with. Think about it Allura....ours will be a glorious future, one free of the past hurts and memories of the war."

"Arus may be free of Doom's many attempts to take over the planet, but what about my cousin?" She demanded. "What about planet Pollux, and the many other planets in the Denubian Galaxy that your father wants to conquer?"

"They're not really your concern." Lotor said, and she couldn't help herself, she glared at him.

"Not my concern?! Lotor, there are innocent people on those planets. People who should by all rights be able to live their lives free of worry and of Doom's attacks. You cannot expect me to turn a blind eye to what goes on in the galaxy around me!"

"But Allura..." He looked like he didn't understand her. "There's nothing you can do about them. You'll needlessly worry yourself, and for what? Sympathy for those people's suffering? A suffering they need not even undergo if they would simply surrender to Doom when asked."

"To surrender to Doom is to be enslaved." Allura pointed out. "There is no peaceful coexistence between the Doom Empire and those they seek to subjugate!"

"Maybe the Doom Empire can change. After all...Arus is about to learn firsthand how to flourish as part of the Doom Empire." Lotor said, looking frustrated when she scoffed.

"We will see just how benevolent Doom really will be towards my people in these coming days."

"You doubt my word? The word of my people?" Lotor asked, and she didn't even hesitate.

"I doubt your king!" She walked past him, her movements agitated. "Zarkon lies. He steals and he kills, he commits countless crimes. What is one more in the grand scheme of things?"

"That's because no one has tried to keep him in check." Lotor had turned to track her movements, she could feel the weight of his gaze on her back. "But I will make him adhere to the treaty."

"And you think he will listen to you?!" She whirled around, gesturing wildly. Allura was less then pleased when Lotor nodded, sinking down in a chair. "I wish I had half your confidence, I really do."

Lotor approached her, kneeling down before Allura. "It's okay. I have more than enough confidence for the both of us." He reached to take her hands, lacing his fingers with hers when she didn't fight him.

"You'll need it." She told him, feeling Lotor squeeze her hands. "My people won't make it easy for your people. You cannot expect the Arusians to forget a lifetime of hardships done to us by planet Doom."

"I don't expect them too." Lotor said. "I'm sure there will be resistance, and we will have to work hard to mend relations between the two people. But I don't doubt we can do it....together."

"Together?" She echoed, and he nodded, smiling at her.

"Yes. If they see their rulers united in thought and in action, they will be bound to follow our example."

"I don't know..." Allura was doubtful, watching as Lotor brought her right hand towards his mouth. He continued to smile, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "It can't be that easy. I mean...I'm not even sure we'll get along..."

"We will. I'm sure of it." Lotor insisted, making her sigh.

"You can't make something happen just because you will it to happen." Allura protested, seeing him frown. He didn't seem to understand, looking confused at her words. "It'll take work. Lots of it, and it'll be a long and hard road to travel. It's not something you can go into half hearted. You can't just give up because it becomes difficult. Are you prepared to do that?"

"I am." Lotor assured her. "It doesn't sound much different from the hard work associated with trying to win your heart. And we both know that's something I will never give up on."

She stared at him for just a second, seeing the apparent sincerity in his eyes. "Lotor....I think it best if you save that energy for helping my people accept Doom, and all it offers Arus."

"I can do both." Lotor insisted.

"Can you?" She wondered out loud.

"I can. You'll see." A grin then, Lotor pressing another kiss into the back of her hand. "And maybe through my actions towards helping your people, I will be able to win your affections."

Allura didn't want to give him false hope, the princess sighing as she pulled her hands free of his grip. "Just don't build your hopes up like that. I shudder to think of how you will deal with the disappointment when I do not come to return your love."

"You're so sure you can't love me." He pushed up off the floor, rising to stand before her. "I mean to prove you wrong Allura. All you need to do is sit back and watch me."

"I'll be watching you all right." Allura told him, also getting up from her chair. "But it's to see that you conduct yourself the way a prince should. The way a gentleman would. Now....if you'll excuse me....I need to get out of this gown."

"All right Allura." Lotor said, stepping aside as she swept past him. She walked over to the closet, and pulled out a jumpsuit, eager to ditch the gown for the comfort of cotton pants. She folded the outfit over her arm, careful to not get any of the cake remains on the fabric and headed for the bathroom door.

"Allura..." Lotor was speaking again, his voice giving her pause. "I will prove myself to you. I will become the kind of man you can love."

"You may just attempt the impossible." She retorted as she stepped into the bathroom. She closed the door, surprised to find she was shaking, his words having an affect on her. It left Allura wondering how she would survive Lotor's determined attempts to impress her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry short chapter....^^''

Ah...fic is on temporary hold while I try to finish my other Voltron fic The Harem Slave. I think I have maybe 20 chapters left to write for that tale. But I've been thinking about Wedding Blues, and the potential for funny with Lotor on Arus. I know Nanny will react badly to the news of her baby being wed to the monster! XD

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Kitsune6, I know! Ha ha ha, Keith better be careful. Lotor will not be pleased. And it leaves poor Allura with more inner turmoil! and thank you! :)

Harmoney Winters, thank you, thank you! Yes, such an awkward time for Allura. She's goes from being single, to having two males hot to trot for her! XD


End file.
